Tu felicidad mi dolor
by Ires
Summary: TERMINADO Helga y Arnold son novios, listos para ir a la universidad juntos,pero llegan noticias que podrían separarlos ¿dejar que el egoismo por tu felicidad los mantenga unidos? o ¿te rompes el corazón por dejarlo ir? Si te gusta el drama debes leerlo.
1. Por que te quiero

**Hola, pues aquí esta una nueva historia del cabeza de balón y la niña de una sola ceja... No se porque me encanta esta caricatura, y la verdad tenia ganas de escribir algo que no tuviera que ver con magia y magos tenebrosos un rato, ademas de que necesitaba desestressarme de mis clases... **

**Así que me puse a escribir y surgió esta historia, aun no esta muy clara en mi mente, pero espero que pronto esten todos los detalles y de verdad ahora será una novela normal, (espero) no van a aparecer los de ojos verdes y todo eso jajaja solo sera romanzu y un poco de celos y diversión... **

**Esta historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes yo solo los uso para plasmar mis ideas... **

**En fin les dejo el primer capi... Un beso... **

**CAPITULO UNO**

**POR QUE TE QUIERO... DESTROZARÉ MI CORAZÓN**

Helga le sonreía a su novio, hacia mas de tres años que estaban juntos, la película de la que acaban de salir había sido de acción y aventura, como les gustaba a ambos.

- Oye Helga –dijo el rubio – Tengo algo que decirte…

- Que sucede? – dijo ella deteniéndose bajo un farol – Vas a hacer que se nos haga tarde y Bob no me dejara salir de nuevo

- Feliz aniversario –dijo el entregándole un pequeño regalo

- Te encuentras bien? –dijo ella sonriendo – Aun faltan casi diez meses para eso

- No – dijo el retomando el camino con ella del brazo – Hoy cumplo cuatro años de que me di cuenta de cuanto me gustabas

- Hoy? –dijo ella – como…

- Si fue cuando me besaste aquella noche, lo recuerdas –dijo el sonriendo ante el rubor que cubría las mejillas de su novia, le encantaba verla de ese modo, y sabia que solo él era capaz de sonrojarla

- Si lo recuerdo –dijo ella – Gracias Arnold

- Quisiera que fueran mas años, pero ya sabes soy un poco lento

- Un poco? –dijo ella riendo

- Si – se detuvo ante la puerta de los Pataki – Buenas noches preciosa

- Que descanses, por cierto tenia que decirte algo, me aceptaron en la universidad, en Harvard

- De verdad? –dijo el sonriendo – Eso es estupendo

- Y tu, ¿ ya recibiste tu carta?

- Aun no, espero que pueda ir contigo –dijo el riendo

- Te veré mañana, pasaré por ti, recuerda a las seis

- Helga tienes que correr a esa hora?

- Si –dijo ella riendo y entrando en la casa.

Arnold entró en su casa, y vio a sus abuelos sentados en la sala, Pokie estaba callada y miraba un punto perdido en la pared, y Phil releía un papel que tenía en la mano

- Hola abuelos, ya regresé

- Ah Arnold, que bueno, porque tenemos algo que decirte

- Subiré al baño y bajo –dijo el. Arnold entró en su habitación y sonrió, había pasado una estupenda noche con su novia, quizás ella le llamaría en esos momentos al abrir su regalo, se quito la camisa y se puso una playera de algodón y entro en el baño, se sentía de muy buen humor.

Helga entro en su casa y vio a su padre sentado en la mesa del comedor con la calculadora y varios papeles frente a el

- Ah Helga regresaste –dijo el mirándola entrar

- Si Bob, hola Myriam

- Hola Helga, ven siéntate con nosotros

- Que sucede? –dijo ella poniéndose en las piernas el regalo que comenzó a desenvolver mientras escuchaba a sus padres

- Helga –dijo Bob – Me escribió tu tía Ana

- Ana? –dijo ella sorprendida al escuchar su nombre - ¿Por qué, le sucedió algo?

- No es eso, Olga esta viviendo con ella lo sabes verdad

- Si papá –dijo intentando no hacer ruido con el papel al rasgarlo

- Bueno, al parecer te han conseguido una plaza para estudiar en Londres

- Estudiar? –dijo ella levantando la mirada – Pero fui aceptada en Harvard

- Si hija –dijo el – Pero esta es una oportunidad que no recibes siempre –dijo Myriam – al parecer Olga envió algunos escritos tuyos y fuiste aceptada en la universidad de lingüística…

- Si no quieres ir –dijo Bob – pero ya hice cuentas, y te podemos enviar una pequeña pensión al mes

- Gracias pero…. – retiro la tapa de el obsequio y se sorprendió al ver lo que habia dentro, era la vieja gorra de Arnold, sintió que el corazón se le detenía al verla

- Hija estas bien?

- Si, yo debo salir –dijo ella – Prometo que lo pensare –dijo poniéndose de pie y salió corriendo de la casa

- ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?

- Bob, dijimos que confiaríamos en ella –dijo Myriam – Ven te preparare de cenar.

Arnold bajo a la estancia vio a sus mascotas paradas junto a la puerta y la abrió para que salieran, dejándola un poco abierta para que entraran cuando terminaran de correr.

- Que sucede Abuelo? –dijo el sentándose en el sofá

- Como te fue en tu cita?

- Muy bien, Helga me ha dicho que la aceptaron en Harvard

- Harvard? –dijo Phil – Esa niña si es inteligente

- Si abuelo, dime no me llego mi carta de la universidad

- Si –dijo Pokie entregándole varios sobres

- Vaya todos respondieron

- Si –dijo Phil – porque no los revisas, Arnold dejo todas a un lado y solo abrió la de Harvard, donde le informaban que había sido aceptado

- Me aceptaron –dijo el sonriendo – Helga se pondrá feliz

- Pequeño –dijo el anciano mirando a su nieto – se que estas feliz por esto, pero antes de que aceptes ir debes…

Helga se detuvo frente a la casa de Arnold, tenía en la mano la nota que su novio le habia dado, se sentía sofocada de tanto correr, y en su cabeza daban vueltas las palabras impresas en el papel.

"_Helga… Se que debes preguntarte porque te doy la gorra si te dije que la perdí hace años, la verdad la he tenido guardada para dártela, desde aquella vez en la torre tu te quedaste grabada en mi corazón y llegaste a cubrir la necesidad de esa gorra que es el recuerdo de mis padres, ahora te doy mi mas grande tesoro, porque tu eres ahora quien ocupa ese lugar, te la doy hoy porque yo la recibí a los cuatro años, yo te la entrego hoy que cumplimos cuatro años juntos. Te quiero… Arnold" _

Vio que la puerta estaba abierta, entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido y escucho a Phil hablando con Arnold en la sala

- De que hablas abuelo? Porque tengo que pensar en si entro o no a Harvard

- Veras –dijo el mirando el papel que tenia en las manos – Me acaba de escribir un amigo de tu padre, dice que no me había escrito antes por que no tenia razón, pero ahora si la tiene al parecer encontraron a tus padres

- A mis… -dijo el mirándolo sorprendido – Es cierto

- Si Kimba –dijo la anciana – Roger me prometió no escribir si no tenia noticias de ellos y si recibimos su carta es que es verdad

- Donde están?

- Aun no lo sabe con exactitud, pero es algo que le han dicho los nativos de una tribu con quien tiene un poco de trueque

- Y entonces?

- Bueno el quiere que vayas a trabajar con el, para que la tribu te acepte y ver si pueden llegar a ellos

- Entonces ire, podre regresar antes de que inicie la universidad

- No –dijo Pokie – Para que esa tribu te acepte debes vivir con ellos cinco años –dijo la anciana. Hablaba con tal seguridad que Arnold se sorprendió de ver el cambio de su abuela

- Cinco… -dijo el sorprendido

- Si Arnold, debes pensarlo bien, se que tienes muchos planes por delante, pero debes pensar que es lo que quieres. Quizás debes reconsiderar tus planes, tienes que partir en dos semanas

- Lo hare abuelo, me retiro –dijo el

Arnold se detuvo al ver la puerta abierta de par en par, solo la había dejado un poco abierta, se asomo y vio que en la calle todavía estaban sus mascotas, se sentó en la escalinata y miro la luna que brillaba en el cielo.

- ¿Por qué ahora? – metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco un pequeño objeto que brillo con la luz de la luna, y recordó la conversación con su abuelo

Flash back

- Abuelo –dijo Arnold sentándose al lado de su abuelo en la cocina – Tengo algo que decirte

- Tiene que ver con tu novia

- He… si como lo sabes

- Bueno, desde hace unos días te ves distraído y creo que ella es la causa

- Si –dijo el – Ella ira a estudiar a Harvard y yo entrare con ella

- Estas muy seguro de que te aceptaran

- Estoy seguro

- Entonces porque mandaste tantas solicitudes –dijo el anciano cortando un pedazo de sandía

- Solo para tener opciones

- Que no tomaras –dijo Phil riendo – Vaya muchacho idéntico a tu padre

- Y he decidido pedirle matrimonio

- Matrimonio –dijo Phil sin sorprenderse – Es un paso muy grande, estas dispuesto a darlo

- Si –dijo el – pero se que probablemente ella aceptará y quizás nos casemos al salir de la escuela o después de la universidad

- Pues es tu decisión ya investigaste verdad?

- Si –dijo Arnold riéndose – Harvard maneja un buen paquete de estudios para matrimonios

- Yo te apoyare en lo que decidas, pero y ese orangután que es tu suegro crees que acepte?

- Bueno, debo ir a hablar con el

- Suerte pequeño

- Se lo diré el domingo

- Ya son cuatro años verdad? –dijo el hombre mayor – debes estar feliz de que esa niña haya tenido el valor de besarte, no imagino como serías si no fueras su novio

- Vamos abuelo, estaba tan mal?

- Si –dijo el hombre – y no vas a enseñármelo?

- Que –dijo Arnold sorprendido

- El anillo

- Como sabes que?...

- Soy tu abuelo niño –dijo tomando la sortija – Es muy hermosa, asi que aquí se fueron todas tus ganancias del verano

- Si, pero valió la pena, ella lo vale

- Solo recuerda que es lo mas importante para ti –dijo su abuelo poniéndose de pie – descansa

Fin Flash back

Arnold miro la luna, quizás debía esperar un poco, quizás si hablaba con Helga ella le entendería y le ayudaría a tomar una decisión.

Helga corrió lo mas rápido posible y entro en la casa sin detenerse, cerro la puerta de su cuarto y se tiro en la cama sintiendo como su mundo comenzaba a colapsar. Había escuchado la conversación de Arnold con sus abuelos, y casi podía ver su rostro de consternación al escuchar que probablemente sus padres estaban con vida, pudo ver la lucha interna que habia dentro de la mente de su novio, irse a Harvard o marcharse a la selva en busca de sus padres.

Sintio ganas de llorar, sabía que él le iba a pedir consejo, que ella sería la que le diera la respuesta definitiva, deseaba estudiar esos cuatro años siguientes con el, quizás hasta comenzar a planear su futuro juntos, pero a la vez no quería ser ella quien le detuviera de encontrar a sus padres.

Lloro toda la noche, intentando aplacar su abatido corazón que en un arranque de egoísmo quería quedarse a su lado, llevárselo lejos y al final vivir el resto de sus vidas juntos, pero esa parte que siempre le había amado, que siempre lucho por su felicidad fue mas fuerte que ella, recordó las palabras de su padre, quizás eran cosas del destino que este camino a Londres se había abierto para ella, miro por la ventana y vio que comenzaba a asomarse el sol, vio que faltaba un poco mas de diez minutos para las seis y sintió el cuerpo muy pesado, cerro los ojos y dejo que el cansancio le ganara.

Arnold estaba sentado en las escaleras, esperando ver a su novia llegar, miro su reloj y eran pasadas las 6:30, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la casa Pataki, se quedo fuera sin intenciones de tocar porque eran apenas las siete, se dio una vuelta y volvió a su casa era mejor esperarla allí.

- Mama –dijo Helga mirando a su madre que hacia maletas – Iras al lago?

- Si ya sabes que tu padre quiere vender la casa y esta semana ire a mostrarla

- Puedo ir contigo?

- Conmigo? Pero y tus clases?

- Ya termine, adelante los exámenes y tengo la semana libre

- Pues bien acompáñame, ya le avisaste a Arnold?

- Si –dijo ella

- Saldré en diez minutos –dijo Myriam – llamare a Bob para decirle que vas conmigo.

- Iré por mis cosas – Tomo la maleta que ya tenia hecha y guardo en su bolsillo la gorra azul que le acababan de regalar – Lo siento Arnold –dijo dejando el celular sobre la mesita, era mejor estar desconectado de el, así le seria mas fácil hacer lo que había pensado.

Arnold se detuvo en la casa de los Pataki, había estado tocando pero nadie le respondía, y el celular de Helga estaba apagado

- Hey viejo –dijo su mejor amigo que caminaba del lado de su novia

- Hola Phbs, Gerald, han visto a Helga?

- No, que no es día de ir al museo?

- Si pero – dijo el mirando la casa – No la he podido localizar

- Bueno porque no te nos unes, iremos a la comida china

- Yo…. –dijo Arnold

- Vamos déjala respirar –dijo el moreno sonriendo – Vaya que te conquisto esa mujer, de todos modos mañana la veremos en la escuela.

Myriam se detuvo fuera de la cabaña que iban a vender, miro a su hija que dormía en el asiento del copiloto, era la primera vez que la veía dormir en un viaje y mas con una expresión tan desolada. - Helga, cariño – ella la removió y se sorprendió al sentirla caliente, le toco la frente y sintió su temperatura alta, corrió a la casa del vecino para pedir ayuda, y la llevo su habitación.

El medico le sonrió a Myriam, cerró su maletín y salió de la habitación dejándola dormir

- Ella esta bien, creo que un poco cansada solamente ¿no ha dormido bien?

- Si ella, creo que…

- Bueno, aquí esta la receta, que descanse una semana y que coma bien, de preferencia quédese en este lugar le ayudara a disminuir el estrés

- Gracias doctor.

Myriam subió y vio a su hija un par de veces, después llamo a Bob para avisarle que se quedarían un poco mas de tiempo, el hombre les animo a disfrutar la casa y les dijo que iria con ellas el fin de semana para recogerlas. Myriam entro en el cuarto llevando un plato de fruta y jugo y se sorprendió de ver a su hija llorando

- Helga que te sucede?

- Nada mama –dijo ella limpiándose el rostro – Estoy solo un poco cansada

- Cariño que te pasa, es la primera vez que te veo llorar en mucho tiempo

- Yo… solo no se que hacer –dijo sinceramente

- Y querrás platicarlo conmigo

- Terminare con Arnold

- ¿Pero porque? Creí que lo querías mucho

- En verdad lo amo –dijo ella entre lagrimas – Y es por eso que lo haré, el tiene que ir a buscar a sus padres y conmigo de por medio no podrá hacerlo

- Hija piénsalo bien

- Ya lo pensé, he tomado la decisión y creo que es lo mejor, aceptare la beca y me ire a casa de mi tía

- Oh Helga… -dijo su madre mirándola con tristeza

- Ahora puedo estar sola

- Si cariño, si necesitas algo estaré abajo

- Gracias mamá

Arnold caminaba de un lado a otro por la escuela, no la había visto en todo el día y Gerald y Phoebe tenían examen ambos, el había terminado. Entro en la dirección y le sonrió a la secretaria que archivaba unos documentos

- Hola Arnold que haces por aquí a esta hora

- Ya termine mis exámenes, dígame no ha venido Helga Pataki?

- Pataki? No, ella término sus clases la semana pasada, de hecho acabo de colgar con su padre, me pidió que tuviera lista la papelería de ella para esta tarde

- Papelería?

- Si para su ingreso en la universidad, por cierto supe que te aceptaron en varias universidades, felicidades

- Gracias –dijo el – Si viene Helga le dice que la estoy buscando

- Eres un novio muy considerado –dijo la mujer viéndolo salir

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que se dejaban de hablar por varios días, se reía de si mismo porque había vivido sin ella mucho tiempo y ahora se sentía vacio si no estaba a su alrededor. Se detuvo en la acera de enfrente de casa de su novia, vio a un hombre salir de la casa y subir a un jepp, no lo conocía, era la primera vez que lo veía, Bob estaba en la puerta despidiéndose, cruzo para acercarse y lo saludo

- Hola Sr. Pataki

- Ah Armando –dijo el sonriendo – Si buscas a Helga no esta –dijo el tajante

- Pero donde esta, he intentado localizarla y…

- Ella salió con su madre por unos días, así que déjala respirar

- Pero…

- Ella te llamara cuando regrese –dijo el dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta, Bob escuchaba aun en sus oídos la voz de su esposa diciendo "Helga terminará con Arnold si te pregunta por ella, dile que regresa en unos días, no lo trates mal" Quizás ese chico le había hecho algo a su niña, pero quizás solo eran ideas suyas lo mejor era obedecer a su esposa

Helga estaba sentada a la orilla del lago con el que colindaba su casa, suspiro y miro los peces que reflejaban la luz con sus escamas.

- Un euro por tus pensamientos

- James? –dijo ella mirando al joven que estaba a su lado – Que haces aquí?

- Bueno supe que decidiste ir a mi casa a vivir para estudiar allá y pues vine a escoltarte

- Pero como, si apenas…

- De hecho estaba en New York cuando mi madre me llamo para decirme, tu madre la llamó anoche y mi mamá me lo dijo a mi, así que maneje toda la noche y llegue a tu casa, pero mi tio me dijo que estaban acá y pues vine a verte a ver si era cierto. ¿Es cierto?

- Si –dijo ella volviendo a mirar el agua

- Vamos prima porque esa cara? No es tan malo Londres, no estas así por eso verdad

- No, es que, es una tontería

- Vaya no eres la misma Helga Pataki que conocí hace diez años, la otra era mas brava, acaso el amor te cambio?

- No –dijo ella – Solo la vida

- Pues debes contarme de esa vida, ven muero de hambre y además mi horario esta cambiado así que también de sueño, llévame a comer algo delicioso

- Si lo hare –dijo ella poniéndose de pie – me da gusto verte

- Y a mi –dijo el chico abrazando a su prima, que sin pensarlo se dejo envolver por los brazos de su único primo a quien no veía desde hacia mas de siete años y que sin esperarlo venia a formar parte de sus planes.

Todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria Hillwood estaban tomando un helado mientras terminaban de decidir los últimos detalles de su graduación, Arnold removía su refresco en silencio mientras todos reían y le llamaban.

- Arnold te estamos hablando –dijo Eugene mirándolo preocupado – Que te sucede?

- Nada –dijo el – ¿Que decían sobre la bebida?

- Eso ya quedo en el pasado Arnold –dijo Rhonda mirando al chico rubio – Como que te no se te ve muy animado para ser el representante del grupo

- Es solo que tengo que pensar en algunas cosas

- Es cierto –dijo Phoebe – No cualquiera es aceptado en Harvard

- Harvard? De verdad – dijo Yuyin – Vaya no creí que fueras tan listo Arnoldo –dijo el riéndose – Yo me quedaré aquí, por cierto donde esta Helga

- Ella salió de la ciudad –dijo Phoebe – Con su madre

- Pues dile –dijo Rhonda – Que no olvide que ella tiene que revisar lo de las bebidas, bueno creo que ya es tarde, nos veremos en la escuela el lunes

- Si –dijeron todos poniéndose de pie – Nos vemos.

Poco a poco el grupo de estudiantes comenzó a salir del local dejando a los tres amigos en la mesa mientras pedían la cuenta para pagar los gastos

- Oye Phoebe no te haces bolas siendo la tesorera de la clase

- No –dijo ella riendo – Mientras no dejen de dar su parte, estos gastos están cubiertos, oh es Helga –dijo viendo que se bajaba de un auto.

- Es muy tarde verdad? –dijo ella entrando y viendo solo a los tres

- Si –dijo la oriental – Como estas?

- Bien –dijo ella – Sigue todo igual, yo y la bebida

- Si, ya sabes que todo esta casi en orden, la graduación será la siguente semana y quedamos que el vestido será turquesa

- Bien tengo que ir a comprarlo, mamá quiere acompañarme, entonces me voy –dijo ella – nos vemos el lunes – Gerald veía a su mejor amigo que estaba en silencio escuchando a su novia despedirse

- Si adiós –dijo Gerald, sabiendo que estaba apunto de explotar Arnold

- Espera –dijo el rubio – No piensas saludarme al menos

- Si, hola Arnold –dijo ella dándole la espalda – Mira tengo que irme y…

- Tienes que irte, Helga –dijo el poniéndose de pie – Donde estabas?

- Salí con mi madre

- Y tu teléfono porque no lo contestabas?

- Olvide el cargador –dijo ella – Además no tengo tiempo para esto, me esperan

- Te esperan? –dijo mirando el automóvil que aun estaba encendido con un chico adentro – Quien es el?

- Es alguien especial para mi –dijo ella – Ahora nos vemos el lunes si. – Ella no miro a los ojos a su novio en toda la conversación, pues si lo hacia sabia que no lograría lo que tenia en mente

- No te puedes ir así –dijo Arnold molesto – He estado preocupado por ti todo este tiempo y tu simplemente andas paseando? No pudiste llamar?

- Lo siento no me di tiempo, además discúlpame por tener una vida ¿si? Mis clases terminaron hace una semana y mi madre quería que saliera con ella, por favor Arnold, vete acostumbrando porque me gusta mi vida, no todo gira a tu alrededor, y no esperes que si te aceptan en Harvard voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento, ¿comprendes?

- Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Myriam? Acaso son amigas? – dijo con tono molesto Arnold

- Yo… eso es algo que no te importa –dijo ella – Además porque te molestas, tu ni siquiera sabes que significa llevarte bien con tus padres verdad?

- Helga – dijo Phoebe sorprendida

- Si tienes razón no se nada de eso –dijo Arnold a la defensiva – Pero tan siquiera no busco ser aceptada por quienes ni siquiera saben mi nombre, pero anda vete con tu amiguito o con tu mami de todos modos para ellos siempre serás Olga. – Los tres amigos se quedaron pasmados al ver como Helga le daba una cachetada a Arnold mientras luchaba por mantener las lagrimas en sus ojos

- Eres tan tonto Arnold, esta bien, me voy a _ir _ -dijo remarcando la palabra- Y ni se te ocurra buscarme

- Estas bien Helga? –dijo el chico entrando en la cafetería y viendo a su prima sobándose la mano

- Si, vamos James, nos vemos. – El chico tomo por la espalda a Helga y la condujo al auto, Arnold se sentía arrepentido por lo que había dicho, miró hacia el exterior y salió corriendo pero no alcanzo el vehículo que arranco a toda velocidad.

- Fuiste demasiado lejos –dijo Gerald – ella no dijo eso en serio

- Lo se –dijo Arnold – Pero yo, creo que necesito hablar con ella

- Bien y por favor piensa antes de hablar viejo –dijo Gerald viendo correr a su mejor amigo con rumbo a casa de su novia.

Helga vio por el retrovisor a su novio salir de la cafetería, quería detener el auto, decirle que todo eso que le acababa de expresar era mentira, que quería estar a su lado el resto de su vida, pero guardo silencio y dejo que las lagrimas hablarán en su lugar, mientras su primo se alejaba a toda velocidad de allí para ir rumbo a su casa.

**¿Que les pareció? merezco tomatazos o aplausos... jajaja me siento como Fossy en espera del resultado de mi chiste... bueno espero pronto subir el segundo capitulo, gracias a todos los que se dieron una vuelta por aquí y leyeron mi historia. En verdad los amo! **

**Y si tienen algun comentario, no dejen de presionar el botón de abajo y dejen sus comentarios, porras, cartas bomba etc... etc.. etc... **

**IRES **


	2. Palabras amargas

**Como que apenas esta tomando sentido en mi cabeza el fic, aun falta mucho, espero, pero ahí va, soy muy dada a escribir y luego agregar y cambiar, y eso me vuelve loca, porque x eso tardo mucho, pero al fin creo que ya esta bien el capitulo dos. **

**Gracias x leer, y les digo todos los personajes no son mios, solo los uso para desestrezarme de los problemas de mi vida diaria. **

**CAPITULO DOS**

**PALABRAS AMARGAS**

Arnold se detuvo y vio el auto donde Helga se había marchado y recordó haberlo visto días atrás en esa misma calle. Se acerco a la puerta y llamó

- Si? –dijo James abriendo la puerta y miró al rubio que estaba delante de él

- Se encuentra Helga?

- Helga? Ella esta arriba, subió a cambiarse

- Le puedes decir que estoy aquí, soy su novio – dijo las ultimas palabras con tono posesivo

- Ah, pasa –dijo James – Ire a llamarla – Arnold lo vio subir las escaleras y se dejo caer en el sofá.

- Que quieres? –dijo Helga intentando sonar molesta

- Helga lo siento –dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella – En verdad lo que dije…

- Es lo que piensas no es así

- Helga no, mira he estado muy preocupado por ti, yo no quería…

- Esta bien, déjalo ya, además te dije que no quería que vinieras

- Helga no te enojes por favor

- No estoy enojada, además voy a salir con James, asi que si no tienes nada mas que decir, nos vemos luego

- Rayos Helga escúchame por favor – dijo deteniéndola

- Oye amigo si ella te dijo que la dejes en paz –dijo James interponiéndose entre ellos

- Tu quítate de en medio –dijo empujándolo – Esto es entre tu y yo –dijo el

- Arnold ya basta! Como puedo decirte que lo nuestro ya termino, no lo entiendes, ya estoy cansada de esta relación, esta semana que estuve lejos tuve tiempo de pensar y creo que nuestra relación no tiene futuro, no te quiero, me exaspera estar contigo, siempre tengo que estar atrás de ti, siempre satisfaciendo tus necesidades, pero alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en eso, en que hay momentos en que quiero estar sola, con mi familia, aunque para ti eso no es importante verdad? Acaso te habías dado cuenta de que mi madre y yo hemos mejorado nuestra relación? O que Bob ya no me llama Olga, no por lo visto, asi que Arnold dejalo asi, no me gustas, no te amo, no habia encontrado el momento para decírtelo, pero creo que al final todo ha salido por su propia causa

- Helga –dijo el sintiendo como el corazón casi se le detenía – Espera debemos hablar con calma y lo mejor… dices esto porque estas enojada y…

- Creo que lo mejor es terminar, lo siento Arnold –dijo ella – Es lo mejor para los dos. Y nunca olvides que a veces debemos decidir entre lo que es lo mejor y lo que es lo correcto. Vamos James.

Arnold se quedo en la acera viendo a su ex novia apartarse en el auto de ese desconocido para el, y sintió como todos sus planes se venían abajo, camino en silencio rumbo a su casa, ahora mas que nunca deseaba tumbarse en su cama y no pensar en nada mas.

Helga lloraba en silencio, mientras le escocían en la boca las palabras crueles que habían lastimado el corazón de su querido Arnold, agradeció a su primo por su silencio, sabía que lo que le habia pedido no tenia nada que ver con todo lo que había ocurrido, pero de no ser así Arnold no se habría marchado a ir a buscar a sus padres, quizás si era su destino tarde o temprano estarían juntos.

Flash back

- James quiero pedirte un favor

- ¿Cual? –dijo el chico dando una gran mordida a su hamburguesa

- Mañana tengo una reunión con mi clase y quiero que me lleves, pero yo no diré que eres mi primo pero quiero que actúes como si fueras mi novio – El chico se atraganto mientras veía a su prima

- ¿tu novio?

- Mañana pienso terminar con Arnold y yo, no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo y el es un tanto celoso, de este modo forzaré las cosas para que el, bueno estallé

- El te hizo algo?

- No –dijo ella con una sonrisa triste- El es perfecto, pero creo que yo voy a impedir que el cumpla su sueño

- Pero no quieres hablar con él sobre…

- James lo harás?

- Claro prima, sabes entre tu y Olga hacen lo que quieren conmigo y eso no es justo, tendrán que pagármelo

- Cuando te vas a Londres?

- Probablemente mañana, tengo junta con los accionistas y quiero estar fresco para eso

- Puedo irme contigo

- Pero y tu graduación?

- Es lo de menos si no me voy, cambiare de parecer y no puedo permitirme eso

- Pues después de que termines con tu novio iremos a comprar el boleto, toma –dijo entregándole un celular – Avísale a tus padres de tu decisión

- Gracias James

Fin Flash back

- Llegamos, estas segura de querer hacer esto? –pregunto el chico abriéndole la portezuela

- Si, estoy segura primo

- Espero que ese chico valga la pena

- Vale cada lagrima –dijo ella derramando un par de lagrimas mientras intentaba sonreir

- Vamos primita, no llores.

La casa Pataki estaba iluminada mientras en la sala daba vueltas desesperadas Bob Pataki esperando a su hija y a su sobrino.

- Ya llegamos –dijo James abriendo la puerta

- ¿Qué rayos fue esa llamada Helga, como que te marcharas mañana?

- Bob cálmate –dijo Myriam

- Que me calmé? Pero como es que ella toma esas…

- Tío –dijo James – No te preocupes ya he pagado su boleto y yo iré con ella, creo que necesita vacaciones, con las calificaciones que tuvo las merece

- Pero dime ese Arold te hizo algo? Dime y yo iré…

- Papá Arnold no me hizo nada, yo estoy terminando con el, y el que me vaya no es que este huyendo simplemente creo que es la única manera en que mi corazón puede sanar, dicen que la distancia es el olvido ¿no?

- Pero si me entero que ese mocoso te hizo…

- Yo vendré a golpearlo –dijo James

- Entonces vamos te ayudaré a hacer tus maletas –dijo Myriam – Bob pide algo de cenar

Arnold daba vueltas en su habitación, ¿Helga lo había terminado? Acaso era eso posible, después de todos los planes que tenía por delante, se sintió molesto por primera ves parte de su razón le decía que lo que Laila siempre le decía era verdad "es imposible que ella sienta algo por ti, solo te esta usando" pero no, quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza, debía ir a hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas, decirle que la amaba, que no podría seguir sin ella.

- Arnold –dijo el anciano mirando a su nieto – ¿Dime has tomando una decisión?

- De que hablas abuelo?

- Te iras a buscar a tus padres o te quedaras aquí? Debes decirme hoy, pues de ser así te iras al terminar el baile

- El baile?

- Si hijo, de tu graduación, será pasado mañana

- Tan… es cierto, pero abuelo

- Sigues dudando, dime que te dijo esa chiquilla

- Pues no pudimos hablar

- Ya veo –dijo el – Pues solo piensa que las cosas salen de cierta manera por algunas razones ¿no?

- Abuelo yo… esta bien, dile que iré

- Y que pasará con tu novia?

- Ella ya no es mi novia –dijo con dolor – Prepararé mis maletas

- Como desees hijo

El aeropuerto estaba abarrotado, muchos estaban viajando por el final de clases para tomar unas merecidas vacaciones, Helga miro a su primo y a sus padres que la acompañaban

- Segura que estarás bien hija? –dijo Bob

- Si papá, no te preocupes te escribiré

- Bien, pero no pienses volver en el primer problema que tengas alla, eres una chica fuerte y podrás enfrentarlo

- Gracias –dijo ella abrazándolo – Papá podrás entregarle esto a Phoebe –dijo ella

- Y porque no tu madre?

- Se que Phoebe se pondrá histeria y mamá podrá decir algo que no es, tu sabes controlarte, se que te buscara quizás hoy después de la graduación

- Bien hija, cuídate

- Helga adelántate veré que todo este en orden –dijo James

- Si

Helga suspiro y entró en el avión, la azafata la llevo a su lugar y le ofreció una bebida, sonrió y miro por la ventanilla, se sentía tan irresponsable por estar actuando de esa manera, sabía que Phbs la mataría cuando se enterará pero era mejor así, de esa manera Arnold no tendría preocupaciones por ella mientras estuviera buscando a sus padres, cerro los ojos y espero para que el avión arrancara.

Sintió moverse el avión y abrió los ojos al hacerlo se sorprendió de ver a su madre sentada en el asiento de al lado

- Mama que haces aquí? Donde esta James?

- Dijo que saldrá mas tarde, me pidió que te acompañara

- Porque? – dijo ella asustada- Oh no, el no lo va a hacer

- Cariño el me dijo que se encargara de entregar las bebidas

- Mama porque dejaste que… necesito bajar

- Cielo, es mejor así , aun no se cuales fueron tus razones para terminar con ese chico que tanto te gusta, pero el intentara arreglar la situación lo mas que se pueda

- Ustedes no entienden

- Me quieres explicar entonces? –dijo la mujer mirando a su hija

- No –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y mirando para el exterior

Ronda estaba histérica, la bebida aun no llegaba y faltaban diez minutos para que los invitados comenzaran a llegar

- Hola –dijo James acercándose a ella – Tu debes ser Ronda

- Si, quien eres tu?

- Hola soy James –dijo el sonriendo – He traído la bebida

- Gracias al cielo! –dijo ella suspirando – por aquí y Helga

- Bueno ella se disculpa por no estar aquí, tuvo que hacer un viaje

- Vaya no me lo dijo y por lo visto tampoco al resto del comité –dijo viendo a Phoebe que caminaba al lado de Gerald y Arnold

- Ya llego Helga –dijo Phoebe sonriendo al ver la bebidas – Donde esta?

- Ella no vino –dijo sorprendida la morena – EL trajo la bebida –dijo señalando a James que iba por el resto a su automóvil

- No… -dijo Phoebe mirando a Arnold que caminaba hacia donde estaba el chico

- Creo que iré a detenerlo – dijo Gerald corriendo tras el

James descargo el resto y cerro la cajuela

- Que haces aquí? Donde esta Helga? –pregunto un muy molesto Arnold

- Ah, hola de nuevo –dijo sonriendo el inglés

- Te hice una pregunta

- Oye cálmate, porque no me dejas llevar esto y hablamos –dijo cargando las cajas y entrando al salón

- Hey viejo bájale a tu volumen, ¿Por qué estas así? ¿paso algo con Helga y no nos has dicho?

- Ella y yo terminamos y ese tipo estaba con ella

- ¿Qué ustedes que? – pregunto la oriental – eso es imposible

- No –dijo el

- Creo que debo ir a verla –dijo la chica sintiendo embotado su cerebro en ese momento

- Tendrás que esperar para eso – dijo James – tu debes ser Phoebe y tu Gerald

- Si –dijeron ambos

- Mucho gusto soy James, Arnold no se si quieres hablar con ellos presentes o a solas

- No tengo nada que esconderles

- Bien –dijo el – Solo vengo a decirte que no verás a Helga por un largo periodo

- Que es lo que quieres decir? Tu no me impedirás verla

- La verdad, no lo haré, es decisión de ella misma, en estos momentos se encuentra cruzando el océano rumbo a Londres en compañía de su madre

- Londres? –dijo Phoebe viendo como el color del rostro de Arnold cambiaba a un tono cenizo

- Tu me estas mintiendo

- Mira chico, no tengo porque hacerlo, estoy aquí porque necesitaba decírtelo, no por ti, sino por Geraldine. Así que déjala en paz, vive tu vida que ella vivirá la suya, yo me encargaré de eso y Phbs te dejo esto –dijo entregándole el sobre que tenía Bob

- Gracias –dijo la chica conteniendo las lagrimas

- Ah y aquí esta el recibo de las bebidas, vendrán por los embases en dos días están a nombre de James. – Se despidió de ellos y subió a su auto y arranco a toda velocidad.

- Debo ir a casa de Helga –dijo Arnold sintiendo que no podía despegar los pies del suelo

- Arnold –dijo Gerald – Amigo, y si es cierto que ella se marcho?

- Debo comprobarlo

- Pero no puedes irte, es la graduación –dijo Phoebe

- Eso no me importa –dijo el – Ahora no importa

Phoebe apretaba la carta entre sus manos, estaba pesado tenia algo más que una carta

- Arnold, vamos dentro y al terminar leeremos juntos la carta – El rubio la miro a los ojos y se dio la vuelta molesto y entro en el salón.

- Crees que sea cierto? –dijo el moreno viendo a su novia que parecía muy afectada

- Si –dijo ella – ¿Dime paso algo entre ellos dos, antes de que nos viéramos en el restaurant?

- No que yo sepa, Arnold no me ha dicho nada, y Helga

- Perdí la comunicación con ella todos estos días

Los tres como representantes de clase y generación llevaron a cabo su papel, siendo de animo para todos los graduados, la fiesta continuo con un baile y una deliciosa cena que los tres no tocaron. Estaban solos en una mesa mirando como todos se divertían a su alrededor

- Porque no vamos afuera? – pregunto Gerald al ver el animo de sus compañeros

- Si –dijo Phoebe – Vamos Arnold – Gerald se sentó en el suelo y miro a sus mejores amigos que parecían estar en un lugar lejos de donde el podría alcanzarlos

- Dame la leeré yo –dijo el moreno mirando a su novia que temblaba al intentar abrir la carta

Gerald recorrió la pulcra escritura de Helga y sonrió, siempre le había parecido demasiado limpia la escritura de esa chica en comparación de su forma de ser, de hecho cuando se hizo novio de su mejor amiga, reconocía los escritos de la rubia en cualquier lado, y se sorprendió al ver que ella era la autora de un poema que le habían enviado a Arnold por su cumpleaños, no dijo nada pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que ella sentía por el chico cabeza de balón como ella lo llamaba y lo que aunque no lo aceptara Arnold, el sentía por la rubia.

_"Querida Phbs: No tengo perdón lo sé, pero todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, ahora que estés leyendo esto probablemente ya me encuentre instalándome en Londres, puede que apenas vaya en el avión, depende de si papá te entrego la carta después de marcharme o si tu viniste a buscarme. Se que debes estar preocupada por la discusión que tuve con Arnold en la cafetería, no debí haberme comportado así, pero me dolió mucho lo que me dijo. _

_James es muy especial para mí, lo conozco desde hace muchos años, se que es raro para ti porque nunca lo he mencionado, pero el no vive aquí es de Londres y viviré con el de ahora en adelante, papá lo aprecia bastante y sabe que el me quiere sinceramente, no se porque pero presiento que mi padre y su padre están arreglando todo para una boda. El que diga esto no es porque no crea que Arnold me quiere sinceramente, pero al verdad yo estoy dudando si lo quiero a él._

_Te dejo mi teléfono, allá no me servirá y tampoco quiero nada de comunicación con lo que alguna vez fue mi vida, lo siento amiga, pero quiero dejar Hillwood y todas las personas que conocí allí atrás. _

_Lo siento, mira mi interior… Helga _

Gerald dejo de leer y volteo a ver a su mejor amigo que parecía que le habían arrancado el corazón

- Arnold sabes que eso no es cierto –dijo Phoebe mirando a el rubio que intentaba no mostrar su dolor

- Así que era eso –dijo el – Porque no me lo dijo, porque simplemente no hablo claro

- Arnold porque no pensamos que fue lo que…

- No me interesa –dijo el dolido – Si ella duda de que me quiere no me interesa luchar… - Arnold se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta

- A donde vas? –dijo Gerald

- Pues a mi casa, no tengo mas que hacer aquí –dijo caminando hacia afuera de la escuela. Los dos lo vieron marcharse. Gerald suspiro y miro a su mejor amiga

- Entonces Helga estaba jugando con el?

- No Gerald –dijo ella – Es un error, ella no pudo decir eso

- Si lo dice –dijo el mirando la carta nuevamente – Sabes que Arnold le iba a proponer matrimonio

- ¿Qué?

- Si me entre hace unas semanas, esta noche lo iba a hacer, pobre de mi amigo

- Oh Helga –dijo ella mirando el cielo despejado

- Espera –dijo el mientras le entregaba el celular, vio que en el interior del sobre había letras, lo abrió con cuidado y vio que la carta continuaba y se sorprendió al ver lo que decía…

"_Phbs, ¿Arnold se marcho y Gerald? Espero que si, se que esta carta la estabas leyendo con ellos, después de la noticia no estarías sola, pero se que con esas palabras Arnold se iría, necesitaba lastimarlo, necesitaba alejarlo de mí, perdóname por favor por ocultarte esto. _

- Entonces fue mentira? –dijo Gerald mirando a su novia estupefacto

- Sigue leyendo

_Sabes que nunca podría dejar de amar a Arnold, cuantos años tiene en mi corazón? Ya perdí la cuenta, de cuantas veces soñé con él, cuantas libretas llene de poesía inspirada por él, como lloré por él. Pero ahora es mi turno de alejarme, de apartarme por su bien, sabes imaginaba que íbamos a estar juntos en Harvard, que quizás nos casaríamos allá o antes, sueño vivir cada día a su lado, pero ahora se que su futuro no es a mi lado. ¿Sabes que quizás hayan aparecido sus padres? No, probablemente no, si no se lo ha dicho a Gerald menos a ti, pero debe marcharse, cinco años a buscarlos. Y se que por mi no lo hará. Sueno demasiado egocéntrica, quizás, pero se que lo hará y es por esto que lo hago, el mas que nadie merece ser feliz. _

_James es mi primo, es hijo de el hermano de papá pero toda su vida han vivido en Londres, Olga logro que me aceptaran becada en una universidad allá y me marcho para que el pueda irse sin preocuparse de mi, sin tener que pensar en mi, ¿piensas que no es el modo correcto? Probablemente, pero yo no podría vivir sin el, y no podría vivir con el sabiendo que no busco a sus padres por mi culpa. _

_No le digas nada Phbs, ni siquiera a Gerald, pero por favor asegúrate que estará bien. El siempre será el único en mi corazón ten eso por seguro, y si el destino desea que nos reunamos nuevamente lo estaré esperando, cada día sonreiré pensando en él y en su felicidad._

_Tu amiga… Helga. _

- Arnold debe saberlo –dijo Gerald poniéndose de pie

- No –dijo la oriental – Lo siento, pero ella no quiere que se sepa

- Phoebe el también es tu amigo, acaso no te duele ver lo que Helga le hizo 

- Y crees que Helga no esta sufriendo? Crees que no le duele decirle que no lo ama? Piénsalo detenidamente, ¿Quién esta sufriendo mas? 

- Phbs 

- Me iré a casa –dijo viendo que su padre estacionaba el auto para recogerla 

- Nos veremos mañana –dijo ella, caminando al auto, Gerald guardo la carta en su bolsillo y camino hacia la casa de su mejor amigo. 

Se detuvo al ver las luces encendidas y mucho ruido dentro

- Hola Señor Phil 

- Ah Gerald, Arnold esta empacando arriba, sube si quieres – Gerald se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amigo haciendo maletas furioso 

- Arnold te marchas?

- Ah, si –dijo el mirándolo y después volviendo a lo que hacia 

- Y puedo saber a donde? 

- Me iré a estudiar a Perú, me escribieron diciendo que mis padres podrían estar allá

- Pensabas decírmelo? 

- Aun no era seguro –dijo el levantando la mirada

- Hey viejo, y porque lo haces? Por lo que ocurrió con Helga? 

- No –dijo el secamente

- Que hubieras hecho si ella no se hubiera marchado 

- Me habría quedado a su lado lógico –dijo el mirándolo con los ojos anegados en lagrimas – El ir a buscar a mis padres es una tarea quizás imposible, han pasado catorce años sin tener noticias, crees que siguen vivos? Yo… una parte de mi lo desea y lo cree, pero otra no, esa otra estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por Helga, pero ella "esta dudando si me quiere" 

- Arnold las cosas no son así 

- Claro, sus padres planean una boda y ella se marcha verdad? No me hagas sentir bien viejo porque no te queda

- Yo no justifico a Helga, solo que quizás las cosas no sean como las estas viendo 

- Sabes no me interesa –dijo el tomando el viejo diario de poemas de Helga aventándolo en un cesto 

- Te arrepentirás después –dijo Gerald tomándolo del bote, lo abrió y metió la carta de Phoebe en el diario y lo cerro – Quizás no lo quieras, pero lo guardaré aquí –dijo metiéndolo en la maleta – si piensas botarlo léelo antes, quizás veas algo que te diga que lo que ella dijo no es cierto. 

- Déjalo ya –dijo el dolido – Ella ni siquiera es tu amiga, porque la defiendes

- Porque es una buena persona, más de lo que nunca creí. Cuando te iras? 

- Al amanecer –dijo el – El abuelo me ha conseguido el boleto de ida 

- Bien te ayudaré a empacar. 

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, solo se escuchaba el ruido de las cajas cerrándose y los pasos de entrar y salir. Ambos amigos pensaban en la misma chica, uno deseando con este viaje poder borrar su recuerdo de su corazón y su mente, el otro intentando tener el valor de justificar las acciones de ella para que ninguno de los dos terminara lastimado.

**Bueno, pues aquí esta, gracias por leerlo y no duden en verdad, en gastar un minuto de su tiempo dejando sus comentarios. **

**Nos veremos **

**IRES **


	3. Hoy

**Hola! Pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, no se si me he tardado mucho, pero estoy con un buen de libros que leer y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar así que quería subirlo antes que otra cosas pasará, el capitulo iba a ser mucho mas largo peeeeeeeeeero no soy de las que guarda cada tres segundos (y es algo que debo hacer) y hoy llovió aquí en el DF y jajaja se me apagó la CPU U_U" eso me llevo a perder varias hojas, así que eso lo leeran en el siguiente capitulo. **

**Bueno disfruten su lectura y gracias por leer. **

**Y como siempre los personajes no son mios... bla... bla... ya saben el resto. **

**CAPITULO III**

**HOY**

Arnold se detuvo frente a la azafata que le recogería su boleto para partir hacia Perú, le había pedido a todos que no lo acompañaran, el quería irse solo, dejar todo atrás, era demasiado doloroso, sentía rabia por el hecho de que ella se había marchado de esa manera, miro su reloj y vio que aun faltaba una hora para abordar, se volvió en sus pasos y se sentó, el bullicio aun a esa hora de la madrugara era demasiado y solo quería dejar de escuchar, dejar de pensar y dejar de sentir.

Abrió su maleta para buscar un poco de café del que su abuelo le había dado, y vio el viejo diario de piel que Helga le había obsequiado años atrás, lo apretó y y lo dejo en el asiento de un lado, no sabía porque Gerald se lo había empacado, era inútil solo le lastimaría mas ese recuerdo.

- Disculpe jovencito –dijo un hombre mayor que estaba un par de asientos a su derecha – Se le ha caído un papel –dijo apuntándolo con el bastón

- Ah gracias –dijo agachándose para tomarlo, era un sobre, lo miro y vio que tenia el nombre de Phoebe, pero también unas palabras escritas con la letra de Gerald "antes de que hagas algo tonto lee el interior" lo miro y vio que estaba despegado de sus orillas y lo abrió, se sorprendió al ver la letra de Helga. Comenzó a leer las líneas

"_Phbs, ¿Arnold se marcho?…necesitaba lastimarlo, necesitaba alejarlo de mí, Sabes que nunca podría dejar de amar a Arnold, Pero ahora es mi turno de alejarme, de apartarme por su bien, sueño vivir cada día a su lado, pero ahora se que su futuro no es a mi lado. ¿Sabes que quizás hayan aparecido sus padres?, pero debe marcharse, cinco años a buscarlos. Y se que por mi no lo hará… Me marcho para que el pueda irse sin preocuparse de mi, sin tener que pensar en mi, ¿piensas que no es el modo correcto? Probablemente, pero yo no podría vivir sin el, y no podría vivir con el sabiendo que no busco a sus padres por mi culpa... Por favor asegúrate que estará bien. El siempre será el único en mi corazón ten eso por seguro, y si el destino desea que nos reunamos nuevamente lo estaré esperando, cada día sonreiré pensando en él y en su felicidad._

- Helga eres una tonta – Arnold se puso en pie, porque no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba actuando, de que todo tenia un motivo, porque no se dio cuenta que Helga G. Pataki nunca actúa sin motivo, guardo en su bolsillo la carta y camino hacia la taquilla para abordar ¿creyó que todo era fácil? Pues no… saco su boleto y con decisión se lo entrego a la azafata.

Olga se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera que daba acceso a la habitación de su hermana menor, esta se encontraba en el ala oeste de la gran casa de sus tíos, colocó la mano en el pomo y después la retiro

- ¿Por qué dudas?

- James hace casi un mes que llegó y no ha salido de su habitación

- Debemos darle tiempo

- Estoy preocupada, no se ni siquiera si ha comido

- Harriet le trae la comida a diario y se lleva los platos vacios, me lo ha dicho

- Pero, creo que voy a entrar –dijo ella – No me importa lo que tu madre haya dicho con eso de respetar su privacidad, eso será aquí pero en mi casa no existe eso – Abrió la puerta y el olor de podredumbre lleno su olfato

- Que rayos es ese olor? –dijo James buscando con la mirada a su prima, que estaba en la cama recostada

- Hermanita bebe? –dijo Olga acercándose a ella. James abrió las ventanas y detecto el lugar de donde salía el olor, el cesto de basura estaba lleno de comida vieja que comenzaba a pudrirse. – James llama al doctor, Helga esta enferma – Olga la levanto estaba muy delgada y ardía en fiebre

- Si prima

Olga se encargo de limpiar la habitación y acomodar a su hermana mientras el medico la revisaba le coloco un suero y sonrió tranquilo

- Ella esta bien, solo un poco deshidratada, solo necesita descansar, dígame sabe si esta deprimida

- No –dijo Olga –No lo creo

- Pues, le recomiendo a este sicólogo para que la atienda

- Gracias –dijo ella despidiendo al doctor y viendo entrar a su primo que parecía molesto

- Que sucedió? Hablaste con Harriet?

- Pues Helga le pidió que dejara en la entrada la charola y solo golpeara cuando la trajera y dos horas después venia por ella, dice que tenia mas de una semana de no entrar

- Dime James que le paso? Ella no me ha querido decir nada, y mamá tampoco así que tu me lo dirás

- No se –dijo el levantando las manos – si tu madre no lo sabe, como lo voy a saber yo? Ahora tengo que irme a trabajar, llámame cualquier cosa

Olga lo miro y se dejo caer en el sofá junto a la cama, de alguna manera debía saber que había llevado a su hermana, quizás el hecho de no ver a su novio, pero quizás hablaban ¿no? Aunque no había sabido que entraran llamadas de Estados Unidos, tomo la agenda de su hermana y busco el nombre de su mejor amiga.

- Hola? –dijo una voz después de un par de timbrazos

- Disculpe, se encuentra Phoebe

- Si ella habla –dijo la voz - ¿Quién llama?

- Hola soy Olga Pataki, la hermana de Helga

- Olga, ha claro, como esta Helga, puedo hablar con ella? He intentado loca…

- Mira ella esta enferma en estos momentos, pero desde que llego la he visto muy triste, dime porque Arnold, su novio no la ha llamado

- Olga ella termino con el –dijo Phoebe – Pero dime esta bien Helga?

- Terminaron eso es imposible, Helga me llamo y me dijo que…

- Es cierto, lo siento, Helga termino con él un día antes de marcharse

- No lo sabía, lo siento entonces –dijo Olga – Y Arnold?

- El ahora se mudo a Perú a estudiar allá, no se como localizarlo –dijo la oriental – lo siento, pero me podrás dar el numero de Helga para llamarla después

- Por supuesto –dijo ella – Pero no le digas que yo te lo di

Olga colgó el auricular y miro a su hermana, ahora sabía la causa, cuando llego le dijo que no aceptaría la beca, que estudiaría otra cosa, se sorprendió demasiado, pues su poemas eran muy intensos, ahora comprendía el porque, la persona que sacaba esos sentimientos en ella, ya no eran parte de su vida, le acaricio la mano y sonrió, esta vez estaría a su lado, la ayudaría a superar esta etapa que estaba cruzando. Paso mas de dos horas desde que el doctor se había marchado, se levanto y bajo al jardín, necesitaba un poco de aire y pensar que pasaría de ahora en adelante, al abrir la puerta se quedo sorprendida de ver a una persona a punto de golpear la puerta

- Disculpe –dijo el – Esta es la casa de la familia Pataki?

- Si –dijo Olga mirando de arriba abajo al joven que parecía cansado y asoleado

- Gracias a Dios –dijo mirando a la persona que le había abierto la puerta – Eres Olga verdad?

- Si y tu eres Arnold, el ex de mi hermanita

- Olga, necesito hablar con ella – Yo…

- Cuando llegaste? – pregunto sin moverse

- Hace un par de días, la verdad me perdí en la ciudad, y como no tenia el teléfono ni la dirección fue muy difícil dar, pero lo bueno es que no hay muchos Patakis en Londres y esperaba que no vivieran en las afueras porque si no, creo que iba a morir de hambre

- Pasa, has comido? –dijo la rubia

- No – Arnold le sonrió y entro en la frescura de la casa – Siento llegar así, ¿esta Helga?

- Ella… esta un poco enferma

- Que? –dijo el rubio – Debo ir a verla, en que hospital esta?

- Ella esta aquí en su habitación , pero no se si es conveniente que la vea

- Mira viaje hasta acá para verla y no me iré sin antes aclarar las cosas con mi novia

- Arnold ella no es tu novia, Phoebe me lo dijo

- Es mi novia, además, no hay razones para terminar, así que me permitirás ir a hablar con ella o tendré que buscarla por mi mismo

- No tienes porque hacer eso, Harriet, lleva al Señor a la habitación de Helga, te ire a preparar algo de comer, por favor no la lastimes demasiado, y si sigue durmiendo no la despiertes

Arnold siguió a la ama de llaves que lo llevo al segundo piso y anduvieron por varias puertas cerradas hasta que se detuvieron frente a una habitación al fondo del pasillo.

- Esta es la habitación de la Señorita Pataki

- Gracias –dijo el

- Compromiso – la mujer le dio una mirada de advertencia y se dio la media vuelta, Arnold suspiro y entro en el cuarto, el sonrió al verlo, era muy lindo, la luz entraba por los amplios ventanales que daban hacia el jardín de la casa y por donde entraban los rayos de sol acariciando todo en el interior, habían colocado flores por todos lados que impregnaban el lugar con su esencia y al fondo una enorme cama con doseles donde dormía su amada Helga, se acerco con cuidado y sintió un dolor tremendo al verla conectada a un suero que caía lentamente para introducirse en su cuerpo.

- Arnold –dijo Helga desde la cama, el la miro y le tomo la mano mientras se sentaba a su lado, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas - Lo siento…

- Helga, cariño no llores –dijo el en un susurro acariciándole con el pulgar el rostro – Eres una tontita – recargo su cabeza en la muñeca de la joven y sintió que el cansancio de mas de diez días de viaje al fin le caía encima y dejo que el sueño lo envolviera entre sus brazos.

Helga se sentía débil, estaba soñando lo sabía, había querido abrir los ojos pero no podía le pesaban demasiado los parpados, escucho a Olga llorando a su lado, le había dicho algo de morir, ella no deseaba morir, solo… estaba muy cansada, y quería dormir, dormir hasta que el cuerpo le doliera de estar en cama, abrió los ojos y sintió la luz atravesar la habitación y mejor volvió a cerrarlos, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo, le dolía, en especial su muñeca, era como si agujas le estuvieran traspasando la piel, cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado de somnolencia, imposible saberlo, de pronto algo fue diferente su sentido del olfato recibió un olor conocido por ella, era como si Arnold estuviera a su lado, su Arnold, su amado cabeza de balón, sintió ganas de volver a llorar, pero sabia que no le quedaban ni fuerzas ni lagrimas, Lo siento, repetía en su cabeza, aun podía ver la mirada dolida de su ex novio cuando ella lo termino, "_Arnold" _sintió que la voz al fin salía de su garganta, _"lo siento" _quizás de esa manera el podría oírla, podría saber que en verdad lo sentía. Y escucho su voz, que la consolaba, que le decía que no llorará, otro juego mas de su imaginación, quería abrir los ojos, para que así desapareciera y no escuchar mas su voz, pero estaba cansada, mucho muy cansada, pero se sentía tranquila, se lo había dicho, ahora podría dormir, y quizás soñar con el.

Le dolía el cuerpo, abrió los ojos y vio que la luz se había ido, se talló los ojos con la mano y sintió sobre su mano derecha dos cosas, un dolor punzante y también algo pesado sobre ella, giro la cabeza y vio una persona recostada a su lado, quizás era Olga, sabía que la regañaría por no haber comido, pero no tenía apetito

- Olga despierta, mi mano no tiene circulación –dijo empujando la cabeza

- Despertaste –dijo desde la silla que estaba junto a la ventana – Iré a traerte algo de cenar –dijo la rubia sonriéndole y saliendo de la habitación, entonces si esa era Olga quien estaba a su lado

- Hola –dijo la única voz que no deseaba oír, y con la que soñó cada día desde que había llegado a ese su nuevo hogar

- Arnold – dijo ella sorprendida mirando al rubio que tenia un poco la barba crecida y le sonreía amodorrado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues, vine a verte –dijo el como si fuera una visita casual – Como te sientes?

- Yo, bien –dijo sin dejar de mirarlo – Mira Arnold

- No –dijo el – Esta vez hablaré yo –dijo el sonriéndole – Helga Pataki, creí que eras mas inteligente, dime es cierto que no sientes nada por mi

- No Arnold –dijo ella enderezándose – Ya te lo había dicho, además ¿viajaste hasta acá para volver a escuchar algo que ya te dije?

- Y si hago esto –dijo acercándose a ella y besándola suavemente en los labios, ella quiso resistirse pero se sentía muy débil y además esa sensación era demasiado dulce y agradable como para resistirse, levanto su mano y le abrazo en el cuello dejándose besar, el se separo y le sonrió dejándose caer en el sofá donde estaba sentado – Ahora te lo vuelvo a preguntar, es cierto que ya no sientes nada por mi?

- Porque estas haciendo esto? Que haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarte –dijo el tranquilamente

- Pero porque, acaso no fue suficiente lo que te dije

- Helga, he intentando entender porque lo hiciste, ¿cual fue tu razón?

- Porque necesitas una razón, que no fue…

- No, Helga en verdad te amo –dijo el sonriéndole – Digo ¿es tan difícil que te des cuenta?

- Arnold no me lo hagas mas difícil –dijo ella sintiendo las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – Porque no dejar las cosas así

- No lo entiendes verdad Pataki, aunque me fuera a buscar a mis padres y los encontrara, mi vida no sería lo mismo, porque ya no puedo estar sin ti

- Arnold… -dijo ella sorprendida

- Gerald me hizo el favor de enseñármela –dijo sacando de su bolsillo el sobre con la carta que Helga había escrito y que había leído durante todo el camino – Helga, estas equivocada si crees que te dejare ir tan fácil, en realidad quiero que seas egoísta, porque yo lo soy, yo te quiero para mi –dijo el – en estos momentos tu eres lo mas importante

- Pero y tus padres

- A ellos los iré a buscar en su momento, ahora lo que quiero saber es, ¿me esperaras?

- Si lo hice durante siete años, puedo esperar cinco mas –dijo ella sonriéndole

- Yo espero que sea menos tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que cuando regrese quiero casarme contigo –dijo el tomando su mano y colocándole el anillo que guardaba desde hacia tiempo en su bolsillo – tu lo deseas?

- Claro –dijo ella abrazándolo – Auch! –dijo separándose y mirando su mano donde tenia el suero

- Y prométeme que te cuidaras –dijo el besando su mano – No quiero volverte a ver en esta condición, dime ¿hace cuanto no comes?

- Solo un par de días, no tenia apetito

- Pues te dejaré comer… - dijo poniéndose de pie

- No te vayas –dijo Helga con mirada suplicante

- Helga solo se ira a bañar, viene en un estado deplorable –dijo su hermana entrando con una bandeja de comida – en lo que comes el se refrescara, Harriet te guiara a tu habitación

- Gracias, se acerco a ella y la beso en la frente, nos vemos princesa.

- Y ya arreglaron las cosas –dijo Olga sentándose frente a su hermana y dejando la bandeja en sus piernas

- Pues, creo que… aun necesitamos hablar

- Helga quiero que me escuches –dijo ella mirándola preocupada- El amor es en muchos casos muy voluble debes saber eso, y dice el dicho amor de lejos…

- Se lo que dice el dicho, por eso lo hice…

- Entonces –continuo Olga – no entregues tu corazón si crees que será lastimado, mejor queden como amigos, y si ustedes al final regresan, pues las cosas seguirán adelante, solo te pido que no te ilusiones demasiado, los hombres no son confiables

- Probablemente un hombre dirá lo mismo de nosotras

- Quizás –dijo Olga – Pero te lo digo porque estoy preocupada por ti, no quiero volverte a ver así, si por alguna causa las cosas no se dan

- No lo hare, nunca mas –dijo Helga – Te lo prometo

- Come y arréglate, porque creo que hoy tiene que salir de vuelta a América

- Que? –dijo Helga tomando la cuchara – Gracias hermana

- De nada corazón –dijo poniéndose de pie – Le avisaré a James que estas recuperándote, pero no mencionaré la visita de Arnold

- Gracias.

La realidad cayo sobre Helga, era cierto, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Arnold en Londres? Comió deprisa y se fue a dar una ducha, se sentía un poco débil, pero necesitaba saber que hacia, y como era que se tenia que ir tan pronto, se puso el primer vestido que tenía a la mano y salió con el cabello mojado y suelto.

- Harriet donde esta el joven? –pregunto a la mujer que caminaba por el pasillo

- Acaba de bajar iba para el jardín

- Gracias –dijo bajando con cuidado las escaleras, esperando no caer por las prisas, salió al exterior y lo vio sentado en la banca frente a la fuente

- Hola –dijo sentándose a su lado – Olga me dijo que te iras

- Si, mi avión sale a diez de la noche

- Que, pero es en tres horas, sintió el aire frio rozar sus brazos y se abrazo instintivamente, Arnold se quito la chamarra que traía y se la coloco en los hombros - ¿Por qué saliste asi?

- Bueno quería, saber que estas haciendo aquí

- Te lo dije, vine a verte, quise hacerlo antes, pero tuve que trabajar para conseguir el dinero que me faltaba para el pasaje, y cambie el boleto de primera que mi abuelo me compro por dos económicos ¿dime Helga cuando te enteraste?

- De que?

- De que me marcharía

- En nuestro aniversario

- Desde entonces? Y porque no me lo dijiste?

- No podía –dijo ella – Siempre has querido verlos y bueno, esta era tu oportunidad, pero yo no quería…

- Helga hace cinco años nunca hubiera creído que tuvieras este gran corazón, pero me alegro de que me ayudaras a darme cuenta, te escribiré todos los días lo prometo

- En verdad? –pregunto ella – Serás capaz?

- Lo haré –dijo el poniendo su mano en el corazón – Ahora quita esa cara y sonríe, eres muy linda cuando sonríes, es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti

- Creí que me odiabas

- Quise hacerlo –dijo el sinceramente- Pero mi corazón prefiere amarte, tu le diste sentido a mi vida Helga, me diste un nuevo sueño

- Gracias –dijo ella dejándose abrazar por el

- Ahora tengo que irme o el avión me dejara, por favor cuídate mucho, esperaré tus cartas

- Si, te llevaré al aeropuerto –dijo ella caminando hacia la casa para ir a buscar al chofer, entrelazo sus dedos con los de el y le sonrió y en ese momento pensó que quizás aunque nunca se volvieran a ver, quizás si, pero si eso no sucedía, su corazón solo le pertenecería a el.

**Mil millones de gracias por leer, y también por sus comentarios y por agregarme a favoritos, gracias a Rickhunter, Poppymoore, Pabaji, Letifiesta y a Nia Salvatore... y a todos los demás que han leído pero no me han dejado sus comentarios. **

**Espero pronto subir el capitulo cuatro. **

**Un beso... IRES **


	4. Parte de mi pasado

**Hola a todos! Pues aquí esta la actualización, al fin esta listo el capitulo la verdad en el capitulo anterior creo que Arnold no es un chico que dejas las cosas así como así y lucha... pero creo que también es un chico que a veces permite que las circunstancias le impidan hacer lo que quiere, es demasiado bueno... **

**Pero en fin, así lo imagino yo, y si no fuera así el fic no sería tan largo como lo estoy planeando, aunque a ver que tal continua, espero les guste. **

**Y por cierto los personajes y la trama original no es mía solo los uso para pasar el tiempo... **

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

**PARTE DE MI PASADO**

Arnold miro el papel que tenía sobre el escritorio y dejo la pluma a un lado, se estiro en el escritorio y miro por la ventana, en el piso de abajo escuchaba risas, risas a las cuales no estaba acostumbrado y que aun se le hacia difícil pensar que eran parte de su familia. Miró el calendario habían pasado cuatro años desde aquel viaje a Londres antes de venir a buscar a sus padres y parecía que habían pasado mil años desde ese momento.

- Quizás lo mejor es hacerte caso –dijo poniéndose de pie – Esta es la ultima – abrió la puerta y bajo a la cocina donde cuatro personas reían mientras preparaban la cena

- Arnold –dijo la mujer sonriendo – Aun no puedo creer esto –dijo la mujer pelirroja sonriéndole al joven que estaba en la puerta – Oh Arnold siento tanto que te hayamos dejado así

- Mamá esta bien –dijo una joven que le sonreía – Tiene dos años que nos encontró y sigues diciéndole esto, creo que le veo ganas de correr a mi hermanito

- Vamos Natalie –dijo Miles abrazando a su esposa – Arnold espero que nos comprendas

- Papá, mamá esta bien –dijo el – Ya me han explicado y lo entiendo, además lo que me da gusto es que deseen regresar, le agradezco demasiado a Miguel el que haya contactado al abuelo

- Arnold –dijo Natalie abrazándolo – Es bueno tener un hermano mayor, dime que harás cuando termines la escuela

- Regresaré a Estados Unidos, espero que ustedes deseen hacer lo mismo

- Si –dijo ella sonriendo – Mamá si vamos a regresar verdad? Estoy muy entusiasmada, además mira que Arnold puede contactarse con alguien y podremos poner nuestro restaurant. Quizás Alan pueda ayudarnos

- Alan? –pregunto el rubio a su hermana

- Si, el fue un compañero de intercambio con quien estudie un par de años, de hecho va a venir a la boda de Claudia

- Oh es cierto y es esta noche? –pregunto Stella a su hija

- No mamá, mañana

- Y quien te acompañará?

- Pues quien mas, mi hermanito, tengo que presumirlo

- Pero Arnold irá con María no es así?

- Bueno ella me invito –dijo el – Pero aun lo estoy pensando, y ustedes –dijo a sus padres- ¿irán?

- Con esta silla de ruedas –dijo Stella

- Mama –dijo Natalie – No empieces con eso

- Vamos Arnold porque no le haces caso, es una linda chica –dijo Miles intentando cambiar el tema

- Arnold esta enamorado –dijo Miguel – Pero Arnold hace cuantos años no sabes de ella?

- Yo…

- Mejor olvídala, es malo vivir con una mujer en el corazón que no te corresponde, mira que María es una buena muchacha, lo mejor ser que lo intentes

- Lo pensare, ahora debo irme a la escuela, tengo mi examen final en una hora –dijo el rubio saliendo de la casa y caminando hacia el automóvil que estaba estacionado al frente

Arnold salió de la cochera, se detuvo en la parada del camión y vio a María sentada esperando que pasara el transporte

- Porque no subes –dijo el sonriéndole

- Gracias Arni –dijo ella subiendo a la parte del copiloto – Como estas?

- Bien gracias, lista para el examen

- Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero creo que lo lograre, ¿dime es cierto que volverás a Estados Unidos?

- Si tengo a mis abuelos allá

- Vaya, y… me acompañaras a la boda?

- Si –dijo el riendo – Te lo había dicho ¿no es así?

- Si –dijo ella sonrojada

- Pero María debes entenderme

- Lo se Arnold, es solo que deberías darme una oportunidad, mi intención no es romperte el corazón

- Y la mía no es que tu pienses que siento algo por ti

- Se que no es así, pero si me das la oportunidad, quizás logre hacer que sientas algo por mi

- Tu si que tienes confianza en ti misma

- Debo tener algo a mi favor

- Pues espero que te sirva para tu examen –dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta – Suerte

- Gracias, igual a ti.

Entró en su salón al fin después de tanto estudio se graduaría en administración de empresas, nunca le había llamado la atención, pero cuando conoció a sus padres, y supo que ahora dependían de su hermana para vivir y de el pequeño restaurant que tenía decidió que el debía ayudar de alguna forma, su padre le había explicado que había querido volver, pero después del accidente de su madre y con Natalie pequeña les era difícil volver, y pronto se habituaron a esa nueva vida, no sin recordarlo todo el tiempo, pero con el temor de que el y sus padres los hubieran olvidado.

Se sentó en su pupitre y miro a sus compañeros repasando los apuntes, el tenia confianza de pasar el examen, lo habían practicado muchas veces, abrió el cuaderno y vio un sobre que había recibido tres años atrás, aun a pesar de lo que decía en el, el siguió escribiendo, solo había dos palabras en una hoja membretada "Helga G. Pataki" que decía _No vuelvas a escribir…_

Y eso había sido todo, ni una carta mas, quizás ella lo había olvidado, el no quería creer eso, pero al principio la correspondencia era casi semanal, el había decidido no pedirle su teléfono, pues de ese modo al regresar el encuentro sería mas emocionante, Helga se había reído de el, pero había aceptado, diciéndole que no reconocería su voz cuando fuera todo un hombre, y la correspondencia era alegre, siempre contando todo lo que le ocurría y los lugares que visitaba, después se hizo cada vez menos frecuente y mas corta, parecía triste, sus palabras no expresaban todo lo que ella quería decir, quizás le pasaba algo, pero ella se lo hubiera dicho, se tenían confianza, y al final después de dos meses de no recibir cartas, llego esa, con una letra ilegible y solo dos palabras, sin mas, pero el no se daría por vencido, algo le pasaba, había deseado ir pero sus padres lo necesitaban, Natalie lo necesitaba, pero al graduar los cuatro viajarían a Estados Unidos y después de dejarlos con los abuelos viajaría a Londres a ver si estaba bien, esperando que no fuera tarde, pero quizás si era demasiado tarde, sonrió para si mismo, esa sería la ultima carta, y comenzaría a rehacer su vida, sin ella en su futuro.

ooOOoo

- James eres increíble –dijo una morena viéndose en el espejo del salón de belleza, su cabello era negro azabache y un poco mas corto de lo normal

- Tu perdiste la apuesta Helgita

- Pero pintarme el cabello de este color? Un cambio de look? te pasaste

- Bueno, velo por el lado amable, cuando te fotografíen los paparattzis no sabrán que eres tu

- Jajaja –dijo ella mirándose por todos los ángulos posibles

- Te ves muy hermosa Helga –dijo un joven que estaba detrás de ellos

- Gracias Iván –dijo ella sonriéndole – Pero no necesitas seguirle la corriente a mi primo

- No hago eso –dijo el – que no puedo decirle piropos a mi novia – Helga se sonrojo y miro de nuevo hacia el frente

- Vamos Iván, no la molestes, ella no te ha dicho que si

- Pero tampoco que no y eso ya es ganancia, bueno tengo que irme a la oficina, te veré el lunes mi cielo –dijo el saliendo del salón –diviértete con Alan

- Lo haré –dijo ella

- En verdad lo siento, es un poco… -dijo James mirando a su prima

- Bueno es tu mejor amigo y desde hace unos años vive en la casa con nosotros, me he acostumbrado a su forma de ser

- Pero eso no le da razón para que te moleste de esta manera

- Bueno –dijo ella jugando con un anillo que colgaba de su cuello – No hay razones para que no lo acepte –dijo con tristeza

- Pero y no has tenido noticias de tu novio –dijo James – Creí que seguían en contacto

- Desde hace años que no, yo le escribo todos los días, quizás Olga tenía razón

- Bueno prima, Iván esta interesado en ti, deberías darle una oportunidad

- Creo que paso, no se como decírselo, quizás lo que hare será volver a casa

- Mira, tengo un proyecto para ti, así tu e Iván se dan su tiempo y lo piensas tranquilamente, y trabajas un par de semanas para mi antes de volver con el tío Bob

- Bien, pero ahora tengo que ir por mis maletas porque viajaremos esta noche, así que si me disculpas, iré a practicar mi español

- Espero que Alan te reconozca

Helga salió del salón se sentía extraña con su nuevo look, sentía que todos la miraban, era tarde y debía volar con el esposo de Olga esa tarde para ir a un compromiso social, su hermana a causa de su embarazo no podía volar así que ella era la indicada para acompañar a su cuñado.

- Vaya Geraldine –dijo Alan al verla entrar en la casa – luces espectacular

- Es una burla?

- Por supuesto que no, casi ni te reconocí –dijo el – me ofendes, ya están todas tus maletas en el auto, Harriet me hizo favor de decirme cuales eran

- Solo es una maleta, estaremos allá un par de días no es así?

- Si, nos vamos hoy volvemos el lunes, la fiesta dura dos días

- Claro, tengo trabajo –dijo ella – Ahora iré a despedirme de mi hermana y de mi sobrinita

- Sera niño

- Te puedo apostar que no

- Quieres volver a perder –dijo el con una carcajada al verla subir molesta por las escaleras. – Oye Alan y con cuanto tiempo de anticipación llegaremos a la boda?

- Pues aproximadamente, tres horas, para que nos de tiempo de arreglarnos

- Genial –dijo ella terminado de subir y caminado hacia el cuarto de su hermana.

Arnold daba vueltas en el jardín donde era la fiesta, todo estaba lleno de luces y de música, vio a su familia platicando y el camino hacia un grupo de sus compañeros que lo integraron en la conversación, vio a María un poco mas allá platicando con sus amigas y al encontrarse sus miradas ella le sonrió

- Vaya Arnold te echaste al bolsillo a María

- Ya te dije que si quieres pídele que sea tu novia a mi no me interesa

- Porque la rechazas? – pregunto otro de los jóvenes – Esta como quiere

- Bueno –dijo el riendo de la expresión – Será así, pero no es mi tipo

- Pues que lo sea y sácala a bailar –dijo el empujándolo para que se acercara a la chica morena que sonreía

- Ven bailemos –dijo Arnold ofreciéndole la mano, se había hecho parte de el estilo de vida de ese país, primero vivir en Perú dos años buscando a sus padres sin tener noticias, y ahora con el viaje a Venezuela había dado con ellos, había conocido mucha gente y eran parte ahora de su vida,

- Claro – dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano

Helga se dio una buena ducha, estaba haciendo demasiado calor, se miro al espejo y se sacudió el cabello colocándose un poco de espuma para darle volumen, miro su reflejo y sonrió con tristeza, una parte de ella se arrepentía de haberse detenido en la oficina de mensajería express del aeropuerto, pero era necesario que le dijera sus sentimientos a Arnold, quizás esta carta si la respondería después de haber recibido todas de regreso sin razón. ¿Por qué no le daba una razón? Si estaba enamorado de otra persona ella lo comprendería, si ya no la quería también, pero necesitaba que el se lo dijera.

Se coloco unos aretes que le encantaban, Arnold se los había regalado cuando cumplieron dos años, eran unas rosas de plata y el juego tenia varios incaibles, ella se había reído de el porque en cada uno de ellos había mandado grabar su nombre "_por si las pierdes, sabrán que son tuyas" _

-Acaso nunca te olvidaré –dijo mirándose su cabello sostenido por los pasadores – Prometo que si estas con alguien mas no te molestare, solo quiero la verdad –dijo intentando no llorar, se maquillo y se coloco un poco de labial rosa, le sonrió a la chica del espejo, debía parecer feliz, se lo habia prometido a Olga, que no le haría pasar un mal momento a su marido, tomo el vestido y se lo puso, era de coctel azul marino.

- Vaya luces linda –dijo Alan mirándola sorprendido – En verdad eres mi cuñadita?

- Si lo soy y deja de molestarme –dijo ella sonriéndole – Pero porque esta necesidad de traerme contigo, no podrías haber venido solo

- Pues si, pero Olga me dijo "Helga esta trabajando de mas, necesita vacaciones"

- Entonces deje una pila de trabajo en casa por…

- Venir de vacaciones –dijo el abrazándola del hombro – Así es, ahora vámonos que la fiesta ya empezó, andando Geraldine

Alan se detuvo fuera de lo que parecía una gran propiedad, la música sonaba fuerte, las risas y conversaciones llenaban el lugar por todos lados, Helga tomo el brazo de su cuñado y camino a su lado, era pésima para el español y solo sabía un par de frases y mal pronunciadas

- Alan! –grito una voz femenina desde el otro extremo, corrió hacia el y lo abrazo

- Hola Nat –dijo el sonriéndole – Wow, te ves fantástica

- Gracias y tu también, uh veo que te casaste

- Si, pero ella es mi cuñada, Geraldine

- Un placer –dijo ella sonriéndole. Helga se sorprendió, tenia los ojos idénticos a… imposible, pero ella era un poco mas aperlada y pelirroja

- Vengan quiero que conozcan a mi familia y están sirviendo la cena

- Gracias, vamos cariño –dijo el jalándola de la mano

- Alan, necesito ir al baño

- Están por allá –dijo Natalie sonriendo – Entiendo perfectamente, así que no te pongas nerviosa, quieres que te acompañe

- Estoy bien –dijo Helga sonrojada y camino entre la gente, todos reían y la saludaban, pero ella solo podía responderles con una sonrisa, después de estar unos minutos en el baño salió y las luces habían disminuido y solo se escuchaba una suave música de fondo mientras la mayoría estaba sentándose en sus lugares, no supo a donde se había ido su cuñado y se sentía algo perdida, al fin lo vio y sonrió, no volvería a separarse de él. Estaba sentado en una mesa con una familia donde estaba la misma chica platicando alegremente.

- Lo siento –dijo ella acercándose

- Ah mamá, papá, quiero presentarles a Geraldine, es la cuñada de Alan

- Es un placer –dijeron la pareja que sonreía, ella vio que la mujer estaba en silla de ruedas pero aun así lucia hermosa y radiante

- Aun así es una buena bailarina –dijo el hombre sonriendo con amabilidad – Soy Miles y mi esposa es Stella

- Un placer, soy Helga Geraldine Pataki

- Pero yo prefiero Geralidne –dijo Alan – Va mas con su estilo

- Y dime a que te dedicas, trabajas en la misma empresa que Alan, yo lo conocí cuando estaba estudiando gastronomía, vino de intercambio unos meses aunque el venia a estudiar administración, pero coincidimos en varias clases

- Si el me lo platico, también me dijo sobre Claudia –dijo mirando a la novia

- Luce fabulosa verdad, oh mira Alan quiero presentarte a mi hermanito –dijo ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la pareja que se acercaba

- No sabia que tenias un hermano –dijo el poniéndose de pie y saludándolo

- El es Alan, apoco no es un galán –dijo ella abrazándolo – Alan mi hermano Arnold

- Un placer –dijo el –ella es María –dijo Natalie presentando a la compañera de Arnold

- Hola – Helga sintió un pinchazo en el tobillo y se agacho a revisarse comenzaba a darle un poco de dolor

- Ella es la prima de Alan, Geraldine –dijo Natalie a los dos que acababan de llegar, al escuchar su nombre levanto la mirada y le sonrió a la chica y sintió como si un cubetazo de agua fría le acabara de caer en la cabeza – El es mi hermano Arnold y ella es su novia María

- Hola –dijo ella sin poder apartar la mirada de Arnold, no podía creerlo, estaba allí ella instintivamente llevo la mano a su cuello donde colgaba la sortija no podía apartar los ojos de él, estaba tan guapo como lo recordaba, María le hablo y se acerco a hablar con el en secreto, ella se sentía un poco mareada, ¿esa era la razón?

- ¿Y entonces me decías Geraldine en que trabajas?

- Bueno –ella le sonrió y después miro a Arnold que parecía un poco incomodo y él la miro a los ojos – Estoy encargada del departamento de relaciones publicas de la compañía – Arnold miro a la chica que jugaba con su cadena mientras hablaba, parecía algo incomoda, era muy bonita y sentía que la conocía de algún lado, miro al amigo de su hermana, era tal como ella lo describía, volvió a ver a la chica que contaba su trabajo como encargada de las relaciones de la empresa, lo detallaba como si estuviera escribiendo un libro, sonrió le recordó a su pasado, cuando charlaba de tonterías con su rubia favorita, María le toco la mano y el volteo a verla, algo le estaba diciendo pero no la había escuchado

- Pero no es todo –dijo Alan – La han promovido para el nuevo proyecto que abriremos James y yo en Estados Unidos, probablemente la hagamos socia mayoritaria

- Eso es excelente, si alguna vez encuentras a alguien que necesite un buen cheff de cocina internacional, no dudes en recomendarme –dijo Natalie, Arnold intentaba estar en ambas conversaciones, pero María parecía un poco molesta, no comprendía porque

- Pero aun no gradúas –dijo Arnold –además no querías especializarte en cordon blue

- Si pero –dijo ella – tengo mucha vida por delante, mi hermano acaba de recibirse en Administración, quizás puedas conseguirle trabajo

- No vino aquí a escuchar de trabajo – dijo Miles regañando a sus hijos

- Arnold como te fue en el examen? –pregunto Maria intentando recuperar la atención de Arnold

- Sabes que Geraldine es americana como tu familia –dijo Alan a la familia de Arnold

- En verdad, de que parte eres? – pregunto Natalie – mis abuelos viven en Hillwood, cerca de California, pero…

- Oye te sientes bien? –dijo María al ver a Helga un poco mas pálida, pues no podía quitarle la vista de encima, pensó que Arnold se había clavado con ella, pero ahora la veía un poco enferma, quizás se conocían, ambos eran americanos

- Si, estoy bien –dijo ella – solo necesito ir al baño, se puso de pie y sintió como las piernas no la resistían, Arnold que estaba a su lado se puso en pie y la sostuvo en brazos

- Di! –dijo Alan acercándose a su cuñada, la miro y la sintió afiebrada – Lo siento debo llevarla al medico –dijo el cargándola

- Te acompañaré –dijo Natalie corriendo mientras sacaba de su bolsa las llaves

- Discúlpenme con Claudia –dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la fiesta.

Alan miraba a su cuñada en la cama, era la primera vez que la veía enferma, nunca pensó que por el piquete de una hormiga estaría así.

- Cálmate Alan, ella estará bien, además solo fue una, y lo bueno es que nos dimos cuenta

- Pero yo no… no esperaba esto, creo que debo dejar de meterme en cosas que no me importan y mejor dejar las cosas así

- De que hablas? – pregunto ella al ver la angustia de su amigo

- Sabes, mi cuñada esta enamorada de alguien, no se quien rayos es, pero así es, y por lo que me entere de mi esposa, y eso que no habla mucho, el vive en Perú, conseguí su dirección gracias a Olga, así que pensé en venir con Helga a la boda para llevarla después de paseo por Perú e ir a verlo

- Eso es muy romántico de tu parte –dijo ella sonriendo

- Pero creo que no lo haré, esto es como una señal –dijo el – Mañana mismo partiré para Londres con ella

- Pero y su novio…

- Creo que si le importara algo, el recibiría la correspondencia y no le regresaría cada carta que escribe. Te puedo dejar con ella, iré a conseguir los boletos

- Claro yo estaré a su lado.

El medico salió y le sonrió, diciendo que ya había bajado la fiebre y estaba controlada la alergia, le agradeció y entro en el cuarto, Helga estaba despierta pero parecía perdida en sus pensamientos

- Hola –dijo la pelirroja - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien –dijo sorprendida al verla y después desvió la mirada – Gracias

- Alan regresará en un rato, fue a comprar sus pasajes

- Siento haber arruinado la fiesta

- No te preocupes, lo bueno es que estas bien

- Tu eres hermana del chico que estaba a mi lado?

- Arnold, si, de no ser por él hubieras caído al suelo

- Dale las gracias de mi parte

- Esta bien, mi hermanito es todo un caballero y además es muy guapo ¿no lo crees?

- Si –dijo ella sonriendo tristemente – Es muy guapo

- Bueno no es menor que yo, de hecho es mayor, pero hace unos años me enteré que el era mi hermano, sabes ni siquiera sabia de su existencia y de pronto apareció, siempre quise un hermano mayor, es muy bueno y trabajador, además de que es… lo siento –dijo al verla con los ojos cerrados – debes estar cansada, duerme yo estaré afuera esperando a Alan, suelo hablar de mas – se dio la vuelta pero se detuvo al ver que la bolsa de la chica vibraba

- Creo que te llaman –dijo ofreciéndole la bolsa

- Gracias, ¿hola? ¿Iván? Si estoy bien, ¿Alan te llamó? ¿Olga lo sabe? Por favor no le digas nada, si estoy bien, solo una reacción alérgica, creo que volveremos pronto, no te preocupes, si volveré a casa sana y salva te lo prometo, es tarde aquí y estoy algo cansada, si te veremos en el aeropuerto, te quiero, adiós.

- Que descanses –dijo Natalie saliendo de la habitación.

Natalie llego a casa después de media noche, su familia ya estaba allí Arnold estaba tomando café con su madre mientras la esperaban

- Como esta? –dijo Stella mirando a su hija

- Bien, ¿acaban de llegar? –pregunto ella cansada mientras se quitaba los zapatos

- Si –dijo Miles – Hace unos diez minutos

- ¿Que tal como terminó todo?

- María pesco el ramo –dijo cantarinamente Stella

- Jajaja hermano te vas a casar

- Graciosa –dijo Arnold estirándose

- Bueno me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que… - dijo bostezando – Rayos olvide mi chal en la clínica, y es rentado –dijo ella acongojada

- Yo ire por el temprano –dijo Arnold – No te preocupes

- Gracias, eres un amor, esta en el primer piso.

- Yo también me voy a dormir, buenas noches –dijo a sus padres

- Hijo creo que hay algo de correspondencia para ti –dijo Miles a su hijo que comenzaba a subir las escaleras detrás de su hermana

Arnold dejo el sobre en su escritorio, allí aun estaba la hoja con una sola palabra escrita "Helga" se sentó en la cama y se estiro, pensó en María, lucia bonita esa noche, pero no era su tipo, su tipo era una chica rubia de mal carácter. Pensó en la muchacha amiga de Natalie, sentía que la conocía pero era imposible nunca la había visto, pero no podía negar que tenia una sensación extraña, el verla hablar y sonreír le parecía tan especial, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así por alguien, pero era imposible, esos sentimientos solo le pertenecían a Helga. Tomo el sobre y vio que estaba sellado por una empresa de mensajería express, tenía sellos de Perú, que raro nunca recibía correspondencia de allá. Rasgo el sello y vio que venia una carta membretada por la compañía de mensajería.

"Sr. Arnold Collins… hemos intentando localizarlo en su antigua dirección, donde nos han proporcionado estos datos, esperamos que la carta llegue a sus manos, si usted no es Arnold Collins le solicitamos que nos reenvié la carta a la siguiente dirección, por favor no abra el sello"

Atte. Mensajería Veloz"

Arnold vio otro sobre sellado con una dirección en el centro de Lima, rasgo el sello y vio que dentro venía un sobre amarillo lo saco, su nombre estaba impreso y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir diez veces mas rápido al ver el nombre grabado "Helga G. Pataki" Después de mas de dos años de no tener noticias al fin ella le escribía, después de aquella carta sin mas que tres palabras volvía a tener esperanzas.

"_Mi muy querido Arnold… Espero que te encuentres bien, sabes me iré de viaje en unos días y me he enterado que en el aeropuerto esta la compañía veloz, dicen que la correspondencia llega en menos de dos días ¿será eso posible? Pues lo voy a probar así que mira la fecha en que te estoy escribiendo y comparará con el día en que la estas leyendo, si es cierto, por favor mándales un agradecimiento de mi parte. _

_Si leíste lo anterior me da gusto que por primera vez no me regreses mis cartas, creo que lo mejor para ambos es que me hubieras dicho que ya no querías saber de mi…_

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el al leer las líneas y volvió a releerlas, ¿Cuándo le había regresado sus cartas?

_… yo lo hubiera comprendido, pero no comprendo tu desprecio, es cierto yo hice lo mismo ¿acaso estoy cegando lo que sembré? Que feo se siente, pero en verdad Arnold, ya no se que pensar, si dejaste de quererme dímelo, si conociste a otra persona lo aceptaré, pero ya no me tengas en esta situación, en este silencio, Arnold estoy cansada de esperar, estoy cansada de amar y no ser correspondida. _

_Se que un tiempo mis cartas fueron cortas y tristes, pero pase por un mal momento y no quería afectarte, además de que mis clases eran difíciles, quizás ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero hace unos años papá iba a dejar a mamá, ella… bueno volvió a recaer en su enfermedad y papá estaba harto como no estábamos allí creo que fue mas difícil para él, no quise decirlo porque ¿para que preocuparte? Tu tenias que encontrar a tus padres, dime ¿los hallaste? Espero que si, al inicio de la carta te decía que iba a hacer un viaje mi cuñado Alan va a ir a una boda y me invito no se porque, pero estaré mas cerca de ti que durante todos estos años, aunque dudo que nos veamos, te enviare todo mi amor mientras este allá. Esta es mi ultima carta, porque es la numero mil, y en mi cajón ya no caben tantas negativas de tu parte. Se que nunca amaré a nadie como a ti, pero creo que aun debo darle una oportunidad al amor, quizás si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver sea la Señora Herries, si todo ha sido un malentendido escribe por favor y explícame por que, estaré esperando. _

_Tuya por siempre… Helga._

Arnold se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación, ¿Cómo que mil cartas? ¿Donde estaban?, ¿porque no las había recibido? Señora Harries? Imposible, debía responderle, debía decirle que había un error, que el aun la amaba, aun le escribía, aun pensaba en ella, ¿Por qué fue tan tonto en no pedirle el teléfono? Redacto la carta y después de leerla un par de veces cerro el sobre, mañana después de ir al hospital iría a enviar la carta.

- Buenos días cariño, como dormiste –dijo Stella al ver a su hijo bajar a desayunar parecía abatido - ¿estas bien?

- Si mamá –dijo el tomando un plato de huevo

- Hijo enviaré a la tintorería tu saco, esto estaba en tu solapa –dijo ella entregándole un broche – Creo que es de María

- De María? –dijo mirándolo, era un pasador con forma de rosa, el había visto una igual años atrás, la giro y vio que tenía un nombre grabado Helga G. Pataki - ¿de donde lo…

- Sabía que la conocía –dijo Miles dando un golpe en la mesa distrayendo a su esposa y a su hijo de su conversación

- A quien cariño?

- A la chica, de anoche, sabía que había escuchado su nombre, mira –dijo enseñando el periódico en las noticias internacionales que decía "_Compañía Pataki valorada en 100 millones de libras" _– Esa chica es de esa familia recuerdo que leí algo sobre ella

- ¿De quien hablan? –dijo Arnold mirando a sus padres

- De Helga cariño –dijo Stella sirviéndose un poco de jugo – la cuñada del amigo de tu hermana, Helga Pataki

- ¿Qué están diciendo? –dijo el poniéndose de pie

- Si la que llevo Nat al hospital, ¿Por qué, sucede algo?

- Imposible… debo irme, nos vemos mas tarde, me llevaré el auto –dijo mientras corría hacia el automóvil

Arnold entro corriendo a el hospital, ¿Dónde le había dicho Natalie que estaba?

- Hola Arnold –dijo una voz detrás de el

- Ah, hola, oye sabes donde…

- Están los amigos de Nat, ya se fueron –dijo ella sonriéndole – Dejaron esto, creo que lo olvidaron

- ¿Hace cuanto se fueron?

- Hace, creo que un par de horas, si quieres puedo checarlo

- No, esta bien, gracias –dijo tomando una caja y el chal de su hermana, entonces era verdad, esa morena que había visto en la fiesta era Helga, pero ¿Por qué no dijo nada?

Arnold entro en su casa un poco después de medio día, acababa de dejar la carta en el correo, y después de ir al aeropuerto a buscarla no la había encontrado, vio que su hermana estaba recostada en el sofá leyendo una revista

- De donde conoces a ese tipo?

- A quien? Alan?

- Si, dime quien es el?

- Bueno fue compañero de intercambio te lo dije

- Y porque no me presentaste a su compañera

- Claro de que si, fue cuando llegaste con María

- No, no recuerdo que me hayas dicho que se llamaba Helga, lo recordaría

- No lo dije –dijo ella – Alan prefiere llamarla Geraldine, pero ¿Por qué tan interesado? ¿dime te gusto?

- ¿Qué? –dijo el molesto

- Ni te hagas ilusiones creo que tiene novio, la llamo anoche, parecía muy preocupado, estaba hablando a gritos hasta yo escuche la conversación y eso que…

- Y que dijeron

- Nada, digo no estaba allí de orejona, el parecía molesto de estar lejos de ella, le dijo que ira por ella al aeropuerto y algunas otras cosas mas ¿ que te pasa Arnold?

- No es nada, tengo que irme –dijo el subiendo a su habitación, miro su calendario y suspiro, faltaba menos de un mes para cumplir cinco años de haberse separado, y no iba a esperar ni un minutos mas, abrió la pequeña caja y vio los aretes y los pasadores de rosas que el mismo le había regalado

- Eres un tonto Arnold, la tuviste a tu lado y la dejaste ir –dijo golpeando la pared con fuerza.

Helga miraba por la ventana del avión, el día comenzaba a aclararse, iban rumbo a casa y en esos momentos era lo único que deseaba, volver a casa, su corazón le dolía demasiado era muy pesado en esos momentos y las ganas de llorar no le ayudaban en nada, sabía que Alan se daría cuenta de que algo había pasado, lo mejor era aguantar unas horas mas hasta estar en el resguardo de su cuarto.

- Siento mucho que tengamos que viajar en económico –dijo Alan – Pero era lo único disponible para esta hora

- Esta bien –dijo ella sin mirarlo, sabía que si el la veía a los ojos la descubriría y sus lagrimas delatoras le dirían que algo estaba pasando – No hay problema, solo quiero llegar a casa

- Bueno, yo no quiero, Olga me matará

- Si, Iván me dijo que llamaste –dijo ella – Alan, puedo hacerte una pregunta

- Por supuesto –dijo el bajando el libro que intentaba leer - ¿Qué sucede?

- Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos

- Si –dijo el – A ver eso sucedió hace que, ¿tres años?

- Pues creo que si

- Y a que viene tu pregunta, estabas intentando cabalgar y te caíste del caballo –dijo el comenzando a reír, fue muy chusco y Olga me regaño, en ese momento me enamore de ella

- Si se me la historia de memoria – dijo Helga – Pero dime, ¿he cambiado mucho, desde entonces?

- Pues no –dijo el – sigues siendo igual de latosa, peleonera y estudiosa, pero no – ella suspiro – Aunque, físicamente lo has hecho

- ¿En verdad? Yo me veo igual cada mañana en el espejo

- Pues si, estas igual, pero hay detalles, cuando te conocí eras, debo decírtelo con sinceridad, eras un palo rubio

- Que?

- Si, digo eras flacucha y sin cuerpo, y luego te transformaste, digo, traes a todos locos en la oficina, tienes muy buen cuerpo, te lo digo con todo el respeto de mi corazón y como mi hermanita, además de que tu cara redonda, se afilo y bueno si no te viera a diario creo que no te hubiera reconocido y luego con ese cambio de look que te hizo James, te ves muy diferente

- Entonces, si me hubieras conocido hace muchos años y nos hubiéramos dejado de ver y después nos encontráramos no me hubieras reconocido

- Quizás no –dijo el – Pero aun así, al verme me habría dado cuenta que eres alguien especial y no hubiera dudado en hablarte. ¿pero porque la pregunta?

- Son tonterías, me siento cansada, me voy a dormir un rato

- Claro –dijo el mirándola, ella cerro los ojos y giro la cabeza, Alan se dio cuenta que una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, pero ella no hizo el intento de secarla, algo le había pasado pero no sabía que.

Helga suspiro, ahora el corazón de Arnold era de alguien mas, lo mejor era olvidarlo, dejar de soñar con estar a su lado, quizás era el momento de cambiar esa hoja del libro de su vida y comenzar a escribir una nueva, donde otra persona quizás en un futuro lejano, como le había dicho a Arnold podría ser su esposo, alguien que la quisiera aunque su corazón fuera de otro.

**¿Que tal? merezco un review? Espero que si, así que no olvides darte una vuelta y dejar tus comentarios... Gracias a todos los que han leído y me han agregado a favoritos, al igual a los que me han dejado sus comentarios. **

**Nos veremos pronto... **

**IRES **


	5. La sala de los corazones rotos

**Hola, pues aquí esta el capitulo cinco, que la verdad acabo de terminarlo y mañana salgo de viaje a Monterrey así que estaré unos días sin escribir, pero espero tener pronto el siguiente capitulo.**

**Estaba muy preocupada porque no se que tal va el seguimiento del capitulo, ¿soy demasiado cruel o dramatica? jajaja es mi fuerte, pero mil millones de gracias a todos los que leyeron el capitulo y tambien a MARI3304 por su review espero que el capi sea de su agrado... **

**Disfrutenlo... y sin olvidar que esta historia no me pertenece... **

**CAPITULO CINCO **

**La sala de los corazones rotos**

Iván escucho el timbre de la puerta principal, Olga estaba en cama acababa de aliviarse y Harriet que ahora fungía como su dama de compañía la estaba atendiéndola, Helga, Alan y James estaban en el corporativo, al abrir vio que era el cartero que le entrego la mensajería. Tomo el grupo de cartas y lo deposito en la canasta de la correspondencia, pero las reviso en busca de nada en particular hasta que dio con un sobre blanco que provenía de Latinoamérica y estaba dirigido a Helga G. Pataki, creyó que eso ya se había terminado, que al fin iban a dejar de llegar esas cartas ahora que su suerte estaba cambiando, la depositaría donde tenía todas las demás que desde años no permitía que llegaran a su dueña, miro el florero chino que estaba al fondo del pasillo y camino hacia allá.

- Quien era Iván? –dijo Olga que bajaba las escaleras

- El cartero –dijo el e introdujo el sobre en el primer libo que tomo del estante, en otro momento la guardaría con todas las demás – Ya deje toda la correspondencia en su lugar

- Gracias, dime buscas algo que leer, tengo arriba algunos clásicos

- Esta bien, este –dijo guardándolo en el estante – Es persuasión, ya lo leí. Bueno me voy a la oficina, descansa Olga

- Eso haré –dijo ella viéndolo salir de la casa

Seis meses después…

Todos en el gran corporativo Pataki y Asociados corrían de un lado a otro, James y Alan salieron del elevador y se sorprendieron

- Que esta pasando? –dijo al ver a una secretaria cargando muchos papeles

- Bueno Señor –dijo ella – La Señorita Pataki tiene una reunión con el equipo de publicidad y solicito…

- ¿A que hora llego? –pregunto Alan sorprendido

- No lo se, ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegue, y el viernes se fue muy tarde

- Gracias –dijo James – Alan, en serio no le sucedió nada a Helga?

- No, bueno además de ese incidente, pero todo estuvo bien, estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo

- Helga –dijo James entrando a una gran oficina donde el sol entraba a raudales

- Ah hola chicos, buenos días, estoy terminando el informe de su nuevo proyecto…

- Cariño que te sucede? –dijo Alan acercándose a ella – Mírate estas muy pálida

- Estoy bien, es que debo terminar todos mis pendientes antes de partir –dijo ella

- Pero tómalo con calma –dijo James – Ya has desayunado? Helga los últimos seis meses has estado trabajando como loca

- He –dijo ella sorprendida – Bueno tome un café en la mañana antes de salir de casa

- Y a que hora fue eso? –pregunto James – Nosotros llegamos a las seis y ya no estabas allí

- Bueno fui a nadar un poco al club y después me vine para acá

- Helga te sucede algo? –pregunto el

- Nada, pero díganme que tal les fue en su fin de semana –pregunto ella – que tal la pasaron?

- Bien, aunque debo decir que Olga e Iván se la pasaron refunfuñando porque no quisiste ir

- Señorita Pataki ya realice el mercadeo de aquí a tres años del proyecto y… disculpen –dijo un joven entrando con varias carpetas

- Gracias Geroge

- ¿Helga que esta pasando? Estas trabajando como poseída –dijo Alan – Nos harás quedar mal

- Solo no quiero dejar pendientes

- Pero has terminado con los pendientes de aquí a tres años –dijo su primo - lo mejor es que termines lo que estabas haciendo y vete de aquí –dijo James

- Pero primo

- Nada de primo, toma tus cosas y vete, si averiguo que has estado todo el fin de semana aquí, te mandare encerrar hasta que tengas que partir

- James por favor –dijo ella – por favor –dijo suplicándole – Necesito un poco de tiempo

- Alan, llama a Iván que venga por ella – dijo indicándole que saliera con la cabeza

- Muy bien –dijo el

- Que sucede Helga? –dijo James – Te sucedió algo?

- Solo –dijo ella – Estoy algo confundida

- Que te tiene así? Porque no me dijiste nada

- Iván me pidió matrimonio –dijo ella – Y bueno…

- Matrimonio? Vaya que ese chico va rápido, que no tienen solo cuatro meses de novios

- Si –dijo ella – pero lo que mas me asusta es que lo estoy considerando –dijo ella interrumpiéndolo y dejándolo sorprendido.

James se sentó en el sofá de piel de la oficina y miro a su prima sorprendido, no esperaba escuchar algo así, sabía que su mejor amigo desde que se había mudado a su casa había puesto los ojos en Helga, pero ella nunca le dio pie a nada, de hecho le ignoraba olímpicamente, y las veces que charlaban era mas que nada por que el los obligaba, la ultima vez que habían estado juntos fue en el salón de belleza y al regresar de la boda, ella comenzó a cambiar hacia Iván hasta que unos meses atrás ambos anunciaron su noviazgo.

James sabía que algo le había pasado a Helga en referencia a su antiguo novio, quizás el al fin le había escrito y por eso el cambio en ella, pues siempre estaba activa en la oficina y sonreían en todo momento, pero cuando nadie la veía o eso creía ella, el podía observar que toda alegría se marchaba para dar paso a una gran nostalgia, era como si no perdiera la costumbre de esperarle cada día.

- Pero Helga, ¿a que se debe esta decisión tan apresurada?

- No estoy diciendo que aceptare casarme mañana, sino que creo que es hora de seguir adelante

- Pues yo solo te digo piénsalo bien –dijo James al ver entrar a Alan e Iván en el despacho

- ¿Tendré mas vacaciones? vaya ustedes son mejores jefes que mi padre – dijo Iván riendo – Es bueno ser socio de esta compañía

- James en una hora, solo tengo que –dijo Helga

- Tu vete de aquí, por favor Iván llévala a descansar, yo me encargare de lo que falta y Alan verá que tu equipo este listo para cuando llegues a Estados Unidos el sábado, ya todo esta listo, así que váyanse

- Gracias chicos –dijo ella suspirando y abrazándolos

- Me vas a decir que pasa? – pregunto Alan cuando los dos salieron

- Ella va a aceptar a Iván como su novio, creo que por eso esta así, esta nerviosa

- Al fin se le hará –dijo Alan –Olga se pondrá feliz

- Pero no le digas hasta que ellos lo anuncien

- Bien, ahora tengo que ir a juntar al equipo, hable con el arquitecto y dice que ya esta todo listo, solo falta que comience a llegar el personal –dijo Alan

- Bien, entonces iré a informar a los que se van esta semana, tu ya tienes a los que serán parte del equipo?

- Si James, pero crees que Geraldine pueda hacer esto

- Ella es muy capaz, además se que tienes un buen equipo en mente además de los que yo mando provisionalmente, no por algo te mando a tantos curso para que conozcas gente

- Jaja, gracioso –dijo Alan - ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?

- Voy a salir con Hanna, quizás mas tarde

Alan entro en su despacho y miro la lista de gente que necesitaba llenar, ya tenía a Recursos Humanos haciendo una selección de posibles candidatos, sonrió al ver dos puestos que sabía a quienes podría contratar, tomo su teléfono y marco el numero, espero que aceptaran el trabajo y el cambio que este conllevaba.

ooOoo

Arnold entró en su casa, había ido a recoger sus calificaciones y se había topado con María, desde hacia casi cinco meses había estado ignorándola y evitándola, no podía negar que su mente estaba confundida, María era bonita y le agradaba, pero ahora solo podía pensar en la carta que había recibido y en la eterna espera de la respuesta a la suya, quizás ella había decidió olvidarlo y esperar esa respuesta era algo que no debía hacer.

- ¿Qué hacen? –dijo al ver a su familia reunida con una libreta y la calculadora en la mano de Miles

- Pues cuentas –dijo Natalie – ven siéntate, hay algo que debes saber

- Que sucede? –dijo el – No me ha llegado ninguna carta?

- No –dijo Stella – solo llego el recibo de la luz

- Vaya

- Hijo, nosotros estamos muy agradecidos por todo lo que has hecho –dijo Miles – Por habernos buscado primeramente

- Papá vas a empezar con eso –dijo Arnold

- Y también por quedarte aquí contra tu voluntad –dijo el sonriéndole, Arnold no dijo nada, solo los miraba a los tres

- Vamos hijo –dijo Stella – no pongas esa cara, sabemos que fue un sacrificio para ti

- Claro de que no

- Si hijo, sabemos que tu tenias sueños –dijo Miles – Tu abuelo me dijo que habías sido aceptado en Harvard y dejaste eso por venir a buscarnos

- Y lo volvería a hacer

- Pero ahora –dijo Stella – Queremos recompensarte, a ti y a Natalie por estar a nuestro lado todo este tiempo, el accidente de tu madre llevo a Natalie a trabajar y estudiar pues yo, bueno también estoy mal, y tu Arnold al encontrarnos solo te has dedicado a ver nuestro bienestar

- Papá –dijo el rubio – Para mi ha sido un honor ayudarles, además somos familia es lo de…

- Si hijo –dijo Stella – Pero escucha a tu padre

- Por favor díganle ya "Volvemos a Hillwood" –dijo Natalie en un grito – no estas emocionado?

- Volveremos? – pregunto el sorprendido

- Bueno, tenemos algunos ahorros y venderemos la casa –dijo Miles – Así podremos llevar el dinero para hacer algunos arreglos a la casa de los abuelos si nos quedamos allí o compraremos algo mas y podemos ver lo de su negocio

- Papá ya te dije que no te preocupes ya conseguí trabajo y también para Arnold si el lo desea

- Pues…

- Nos iremos nada mas recibas tus calificaciones –dijo Stella

- De hecho las traigo aquí, el titulo lo enviaran en un par de meses

- Pues entonces debemos comenzar a empacar –dijo riendo Stella – Vaya hace tanto que no viajamos que ya no se por donde empezar

- Pues dejemos esto y vamos a cenar fuera –dijo Miles – Debemos celebrar. –Arnold sonrió al ver a su familia, durante mucho tiempo soñó verse junto a ellos, Natalie fue un agradable agregado que el no esperaba, y ahora el saber que volvía a casa, parecía que todo estaba regresando a la normalidad, solo le faltaba aclarar sus sentimientos y lo ocurrido con Helga

- Arnold vámonos –dijo Natalie sacándolo de sus pensamientos y jalándolo hacia el coche.

ooOOoo

- Bueno y piensas irte? –dijo el chico mirando a la morena frente a el

- Iván solo será un tiempo

- Que te parecería que me fuera contigo?

- Pero tu tienes muchas obligaciones en el corporativo, además, solo iré a dejar funcionando todo

- Helga –dijo el – bueno, pero dime que no te vas a enamorar por allá

- No –dijo ella suspirando – No lo haré

- Y aceptaras casarte? – dijo el tomándole la mano

- Iván sabes que te quiero mucho –dijo ella haciendo como que quitaba su mano, pero la dejo – pero no puedo corresponder lo que tu sientes por mi, eres como… eres un amigo muy apreciado, aunque no lo creas, siento haber sido tan despreciativa contigo, pero eras demasiado bueno y digo se lo que sentías por mi y no quise lastimarte yo…

- Yo se que tu amas a alguien mas, pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a borrarlo de tu corazón, no quiero ocupar su lugar, quiero marcar una diferencia

- No te prometo nada –dijo ella sonriéndole

- Lo acepto –dijo el tomando su mano y besándola suavemente – Mira llegaron los capuchinos – Helga escucho su teléfono timbrar y le sonrió a su acompañante

- Discúlpame, bueno… _Helga… habla Phoebe…_ ¿Phoebe? Hola, ¿Cómo estas?..._ bien gracias, ¿estabas ocupada? _ no para nada… _que bueno, oye solo te hablo porque hoy cumplimos veinte años de ser amigas…_ Rayos Phbs me ganaste -dijo Helga riendo – Por cierto te tengo una sorpresa… ¿_de que se trata?..._ nos vamos a ver muy pronto, llegaré el sábado, voy a comenzar el nuevo proyecto de la compañía en Hillwood…_ Helga que gran noticia, entonces vas a estar para cuando nazca mi bebé… _Por supuesto cariño, gracias por hablarme… _Bueno te dejo, sabes que Gerald me matará por esta llamada, pero no podía dejar que me ganaras… _Cuídate, iré a verte nada mas llegue, un abrazo a Gerald y un beso a tu panza…

- ¿Quién era? –dijo Iván – una amiga?

- Si –dijo ella sonriendo – mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde los cuatro años, y desde que llegue aquí, siempre estamos hablando, es una de las muchas cosas que extraño de mi casa

- Pues ya pronto irás y yo estaré contigo en la inauguración.

- Gracias –dijo ella tomando de su café, mientras la conversación giraba en torno a todo y nada a la vez, ella rió pues debía aceptarlo, Iván sabia como hacerla reír y olvidar sus pensamientos, eso le gustaba de el.

La semana pasó mas rápido de lo esperado, todos los empleados transferidos para la nueva sucursal se habían despedido de sus amigos y colaboradores, prometiendo traer regalos para ellos al regresar, Helga terminó de empacar y sonrió al nuevo gerente de relaciones que se quedaba en su lugar, había trabajado allí por dos años, ahora al fin regresaba a casa y a un nuevo trabajo. Olga le hizo una fiesta de despedida con todos sus amigos y ex compañeros tanto de escuela como de trabajo, la cual duro hasta entrada la noche, pues al día siguiente ella saldría en el primer vuelo.

El aeropuerto estaba a lleno de gente, Bob se detuvo al ver a alguien conocido, de dos pasos se acerco con Myriam detrás

- Phil, viejo ¿que haces aquí? ¿no me digas que te iras de vacaciones? Es un poco peligroso para alguien como tú –dijo el bromeando

- Mira que estoy seguro que viviré mas tiempo que tu Pataki –dijo riendo Phil y estrechando su mano – De hecho vengo a recoger a mi familia, mi hijo y mis nietos llegan hoy

- Es grandioso, ¿Por qué nunca los he visto?

- Bueno viven en Perú o Venezuela, no lo se, por allá, pero ellos regresan a quedarse y tu que haces aquí?

- Vengo a recoger a una de mis hijas, la compañía de mi hermano con quien me he asociado la ha enviado acá, bueno viejo cuídate

- Gusto en verte Bob, Myriam –dijo el anciano separándose de ellos en compañía de su esposa que cargaba un gran letrero con el nombre de cada uno de los miembros de la familia

Bob tomo a su esposa de la mano que le sonrió y caminaron hacia la terminal donde llegaría su hija, la gente ya estaba en la línea de las maletas

- Bob! –grito ella corriendo hacia el y lo abrazo, vestía unos jeans y una blusa de manta además de que en su cabeza traía puesta una gorra color celeste que tenia desde años atrás y nunca se separaba de ella. El sorprendido le regreso el abrazo y después abrazo a su madre – mamá, hola como están?

- Bien –dijo Bob sonrojado – Ven vamos a casa Helga –dijo tomando el equipaje con su nombre y caminando con ella, Helga sonrió para si misma, era la primera vez que abrazaba a sus padres de esa manera, pero no podía negarlo se sentía feliz, el simple hecho de verlos juntos le lleno de alegría su corazón, después de pensar que por poco se divorcian había comprendido que tan importantes eran para ella, miro alrededor y vio a un grupo de personas riendo unos metros mas allá, una mujer canosa llevaba un gran letrero, por lo visto no era la única que se reunía con sus seres queridos.

Phil se detuvo con Pokie al lado que cargaba el letrero con los nombres, sonrió al ver a su nieto ser el primero en bajar del avión, estaba muy cambiado a cuando se había marchado años atrás, se acerco y lo abrazo

- Abuelo –dijo el sonriendo – Abuela los he extrañado

- Kimba –dijo la anciana abrazándolo – Oh Kimba como te fue en tu cacería?

- Bien abuela, mira quiero presentarles a su nieta Natalie

- Nieta? –dijo Phil mirándola era el vivo retrato de Miles pero con el cabello de su madre – Es un placer conocerte hija –dijo el anciano abrazándolo, después vio a su hijo y a su nuera bajar con una sonrisa, todo ese tiempo, esas lagrimas, toda la tristeza vivida era como un sueño del que al fin despertaban.

- Iré por el equipaje – Arnold se alejo de su familia, era bueno estar de nuevo todos juntos, tomo su equipaje y el de su familia y miro alrededor, por todos lados veía gente encontrándose con su familia o separándose de ella, suspiro y se dio la vuelta, sonrió para si mismo al recordar las palabras de Helga la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos en el aeropuerto, "_Sabes Arnold, no comprendo porque se llama aeropuerto **¿A que te refieres cariño? **Pues mira a tu alrededor, todos se están marchando dejando atrás lo que aman o regresan después de estar lejos de ellos… creo que este lugar debería llamarse la sala de los corazones rotos" _–Si Helga ese debe ser su nombre –dijo caminando hacia su familia que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

ooOOoo

- Cariño –dijo una voz desde la puerta mientras llamaba a su esposa que estaba en alguna parte de la casa

- Estoy en la cocina mi cielo –dijo la voz femenina que venia por el pasillo, el hombre entro y vio a su esposa frente al horno

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? Deberías estar reposando

- Tengo muchas ganas de pai de manzana y bueno, tenia todos los ingredientes, ¿Qué sucede?

- No voy a cenar hoy aquí, lo siento, tengo que arreglar unos detalles en la oficina y después iré a ver a los abuelos de Arnold, quiero saber si están bien

- Claro amor, salúdame a Phil y a Pokie de mi parte – dijo ella besando a su esposo – Por cierto Gerald, podrás traerme algo de helado cuando regreses

- Claro –dijo el volviendo a besarla y saliendo de la casa, miro su reloj cada día quince iba a la casa de su mejor amigo a ver a sus abuelos, él sabía que importantes eran para Arnold y quizás la lejanía de su único nieto les afectara demasiado, por eso procuraba ir de vez en vez para saludarlos y ver que estuvieran bien hasta que Arnold decidiera regresar con o sin sus padres. Un taxi se detuvo frente a la misma casa donde Gerald se había marchado, la ocupante bajo con un par de bolsas en las manos y despidió al taxi. Miro el barrio era muy bonito y tranquilo muy parecido a donde ella vivia de niña. Se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre

- Adelante, esta abierto –dijo una voz dentro, Helga miro el picaporte y abrió la puerta, la casa era muy bonita y en la mesita junto a la puerta estaba una foto de ella y Gerald casados, al lado otra donde estaba ella, Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald, los cuatro sonriendo después de haberse divertido viendo los fuegos artificiales de el día de la independencia

- Lo siento, le puedo ayudar –dijo Phoebe mirando a la extraña que miraba la foto con nostalgia

- Hola Phbs – dijo Helga sonriéndole, la asiática miro a la chica, era completamente diferente a como la recordaba, pero era su voz, y al observarla bien era igual solo que con el cabello de otro color

- Helga! –grito ella acercándose y abrazándola fuertemente

- Cuidado, tu bebé –dijo ella intentando apartarse

- Vamos el esta bien, ¿Cuándo llegaste? Mírate estás hermosa, ¿ya cenaste? ¿hace cuanto llegaste a la ciudad? ¿estas cansada? Ven siéntate

- Estoy bien –dijo ella mirando a su mejor amiga – Te he echado de menos Phbs

- Y yo a ti amiga –dijo ella llevándola a la sala – quieres tomar algo

- Quizás un refresco, traje de cenar, aun te gusta la comida china

- Sabes que me matas con eso –dijo ella riendo – que bueno muero de hambre, y el pai aun no esta

- Bueno entonces vamos a cenar –dijo Helga – Y me platicaras como te ha ido

- No –dijo ella tu debes hacerlo primero, quiero saber todo de ti, como esta Londres, tu familia, ¿Olga ya tuvo a su bebé?

- Vamos tenemos toda la noche y regresare en un par de días ya que me haya acomodado en el trabajo

- Muy bien, entonces a ponernos al día –dijo Phoebe guiándola a la cocina.

ooOOoo

Gerald bajo del auto un par de cajas en las cuales traía despensa, no solo para Phil y Pokie, sino también para los inquilinos que vivían allí, las apilo y camino hacia la casa, el golpeo y le abrió Ernie que le sonrió y tomo una de las cajas

- Hola Ernie, no esta Phil?

- No salió hace una hora con Pokie, dijo que tenia que ir a recoger a alguien, aunque ya esta anocheciendo, pero pasa, quieres un poco de café, Oskar y Suzie están en la cocina, prepararon algo de cenar

- Gracias –dijo el – quizás solo el café tengo que ir a terminar algo en la oficina

- Hola Gerald –dijo Suzie mirando al moreno – Quieres cenar con nosotros?

- No gracias, solo viene a ver como estaban Phil y Pokie y he traído un poco de despensa, esa caja es para ellos y esta para ustedes

- Oh gracias Gerald, eres muy amable –dijo Suzie – Siempre tan considerado, no se como pagártelo

- Es un placer para mi, de gracia recibes, de gracia das, así que espero que lo disfruten, tengo que irme

- Saluda a tu esposa de nuestra parte –dijo Oskar

Gerald se detuvo en la entrada y vio que allí estaba la misma foto que el tenía en su lobby donde los cuatro reían un cuatro de julio. Escucho que se abría la puerta, tendría la oportunidad de saludar al viejo antes de irse, se acerco y abrió la puerta, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a la persona que estaba frente a él.

- Viejo? –dijo al ver a Arnold sorprendido

- Gerald? Amigo –dijo dándole un abrazo – Cuanto tiempo, mírate eres todo un ejecutivo

- Y tu, vaya por poco no te reconozco, te dejaste crecer el cabello

- Solo un poco –dijo el sonriendo – Ven te presentare a mis padres

- Supe por tu abuelo que los encontraste, dime porque no me llamaste en todo este tiempo

- Bueno tuve muchas cosas en la cabeza –dijo el sonriendo una disculpa

- Esta bien –dijo el abrazándolo del hombro

- Por cierto, gracias Gerald por lo que has hecho por mis abuelos, ellos me dijeron…

- Vamos, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi familia –dijo deteniéndose ante el grupo que estaba descendiendo del taxi

- Te quedaras a cenar? – pregunto el rubio

- Creo que si –dijo el sonriendo mientras conocía a la familia de su mejor amigo.

ooOOoo

Olga miraba el fuego encendido de la chimenea, aunque aun no comenzaba el invierno la casa era fría y Alan le prendía el fuego de el salón mientras leía, pero esa noche no podía concentrarse, la casa estaba muy silenciosa, su esposo y su primo estaban fuera, e Iván quien era el que se quedaba frecuentemente a acompañarla se había marchado a Estados Unidos, ahora lo que le preocupaba era el envio que le habia dado al chico para que se lo entregara a su hermana.

No podía dejar de pensar en eso, había estado buscando algo que leer, algo que le ayudara en sus noches de insomnio cuando su hijo no quería dormirse temprano, vio un libro mal acomodado en el estante, sonrió al ver el titulo Persuasión, de adolecente lo había leído gracias a que Helga se lo había recomendado, pero no podía dejar de pensar que ese libro fue le que le enseño Iván, pero ¿Por qué la carta de Arnold estaba allí aun cerrada? Lo mejor era mandársela a su hermana, su temor era que no llegara a sus manos, suspiro y miro el fuego, ¿estaba siendo demasiado paranoica? Llamo al mayordomo para que apagara la chimenea, lo mejor era ir a dormir.

ooOoo

Helga entro en su casa pasadas las once de la noche, Phoebe ya estaba cayéndose de sueño pero no quería dejarla venir, al fin la convenció de que volvería en esos días y ella acepto. Sus padres aun no estaban durmiendo la luz de la cocina estaba encendida

- Porque aun no están dormidos, les dije que llegaría un poco… Iván? – dijo al ver a su amigo tomando un café solo en la cocina - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Así me recibes –dijo en tono ofendido – Después de que te he estado esperando

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Como dos horas después de ti, Olga me dio la dirección de tus padres

- ¿Y a que has venido? Que no…

- Mira princesa –dijo el acercándose a ella –No te sientas tan egocéntrica pensando que vine por ti, la verdad James me ha enviado, toma –dijo entregándole un sobre – Adentro trae las indicaciones pero me han pedido que te diga que tienes que ir a Indiana a realizar el cierre de un contrato de exportación, no se de que, te esperan mañana por la tarde

- Pero y la apertura de la oficina

- No te preocupes lo hare yo, tu estarás toda la semana allá, así que estarás aquí para la fiesta de bienvenida, cómprate un lindo vestido

- ¿Acaso eres mi jefe?

- No, soy tu socio y tu novio, enviaré por ti

- Y ¿donde te estas quedando?

- Tus padres me ofrecieron la habitación de Olga es muy bonita, tiene muchas medallas, podre ver las tuyas

- ¿Crees que tengo medallas? –dijo riéndose – Vaya espero que no hables con mis amigos porque perderé mi imagen de chica perfecta

- Para mi no, toma, Olga te mando esto –dijo dándole un sobre – Ahora iré a dormir estoy cansado

- Yo también –dijo Olga guardando en su bolsa la carta de su hermana – Que descanses Iván.

Arnold se detuvo fuera de la casa Pataki, había salido a dar una vuelta por su viejo vecindario y sus pies lo llevaron hasta esa dirección, vio las luces encendidas en el primer piso, y después de apagaron para que se encendieran las de las habitaciones de arriba, vio la luz de la habitación de Helga prenderse, sintió que el corazón le brincaba, quizás había vuelto a casa, de pronto se apago, quizás no… suspiro y siguió su camino sin percatarse de la figura que abría la ventana para dejar entrar un poco de luz del exterior y admirar su viejo vecindario como cada noche cuando era niña.

**Ya mero se encuentran, es gracioso no, que muchas veces estamos en el mismo sitio y por una u otra razón no nos podemos encontrar, y que bueno ya vimos que paso con las cartas, pobre Arnold! espero que les este gustando leerlo como a mi escribirlo... no olviden darse una vuelta por la sección de comentarios...**

**Un beso... IRES **


	6. En la oficina

**Hola a todos, bueno pues aquí esta listo el siguiente capitulo, acabo de terminar de revisarlo y creo que esta todo en orden, así que espero que los giros y sucesos acontecidos les parezcan bien. Y sin olvidar el discleimer dejo aclarado que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Nickelodeon así como de su autor, todo esto lo hago por simple diversión.**

**Así que sin mas preámbulo les dejo el **

**CAPITULO SEIS**

**EN LA OFICINA**

Helga tomó su teléfono y marco el numero de su amiga Phoebe

- Si ¿hola? –dijo la voz de la chica

- Phbs soy Helga

- ¿Cómo llegaste?

- Bien, oye te tengo una mala noticia, tengo que partir mañana a Indiana por algunos días así que estaré fuera, pero nada más regrese iré a verte

- Gracias, dime ¿en verdad estas bien? –dijo la oriental a su mejor amiga

- Si estoy bien deja de preocuparte, nos veremos pronto, ah y no le digas a Gerald que estoy aquí, quiero ir a darle una sorpresa a ese cabeza de cepillo

- Claro amiga.

Phoebe colgó el aparato y miro la foto de su mesita de noche, allí estaba ella con Helga cuando graduaron de la primaria, tantos años habían pasado lejos una de la otra y seguían siendo tan inseparables como siempre, aun recordaba las veces que por el sonambulismo debía correr tras ella en las calles, como suspiraba por los rincones sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, pero también la felicidad que sintió cuando ese amor se hizo realidad. Ahora su mejor amiga sonreía con tristeza, como si la vida ya no tuviera sentido, recordó la conversación de ella en la que solo pudo detectar el dolor de la resignación

Flash back

- _El trabajo ha estado muy bien –dijo Helga sonriendo – aunque es mucho, ahora la verdad tengo un poco de miedo con este nuevo cambio, nunca he tenido tanta responsabilidad en mis manos_

- _Sé que lo harás bien –dijo Phoebe _

- _Aunque James me dijo que contrataran a algunos para que estén conmigo y bueno espero que podamos hacer buen equipo, quizás debí pedirle a Iván que viniera conmigo _

- _¿Quién es Iván?_

- _Bueno es… mi amigo –dijo ella incomoda – lo conozco desde hace unos años y de vez en cuando salimos _

- _¿Es tu novio? _

- _No –dijo ella – Pues en realidad si, digo aun no sé si quiero ser la Señora Harries, pero… – dijo la chica intentando sonreír _

- _Y de… mantecado –dijo ella interrumpiéndola _

- _Se derritió hace mucho –dijo ella mirando el fondo de su taza – Pero estoy bien, es agua pasada, además Iván me quiere _

- _Te quiere –dijo ella – me da gusto querida_

- _Gracias Phoebe, bueno es tarde y mañana comenzare en la oficina, y tú debes de dormir por tu bebé _

- _Lo sé –dijo ella _

- _Aquí quédate me iré yo –dijo Helga levantándose y saliendo rápidamente de la casa _

_Fin flash back_

- Hola mi cielo –dijo Gerald entrando en la habitación y sorprendiendo a su esposa que miraba la nada – ¿te sientes bien?

- Si, solo estaba pensando, dime como están los abuelos de Arnold

- Bien – dijo el sonriendo – De hecho muy bien

- ¿En serio? La ultima vez me dijiste que los viste un poco desmejorados

- Bueno si, pero –dijo el moreno quitándose los calcetines y poniéndose la pijama – es cierto, pero ahora es diferente

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Phoebe acomodándose en la cama junto a su esposo – ¿a qué te refieres?

- Pues que Arnold regresó –dijo el tranquilamente – en compañía de sus padres

- ¡Qué! –dijo la oriental sorprendida – ¿Cómo que regreso? ¿Cuándo?

- Hoy –dijo Gerald – Esta muy cambiado y sabes tiene una hermana menor, Natalie, es idéntica a él

- Vaya –dijo – Pero dime ¿qué te dijo, de que hablaron? ¿Cómo le ha ido?

- Muy bien, pero no te preocupes, no le dije que aun sigues en contacto con Helga y tu cariño ¿cómo te la pasaste?

- Bien –dijo ella – vi un poco de televisión, termine de cocinar y subí a recostarme – dijo ella ocultando el hecho de la visita de su amiga

- Pues ahora descansa, que quiero que mi bebé no se desvele

- Si amor –dijo ella – Espero ver pronto a Arnold

- Vendrá con su hermana a desayunar mañana, al parecer tendrán una entrevista de trabajo en la misma empresa

- Pues prepararé algo delicioso.

A la mañana siguiente, Arnold se detuvo fuera de la casa de su mejor amigo en compañía de su hermana y le sonrió

- Veras que te caerán muy bien –dijo Arnold tocando el timbre, aun se sorprendía de ver esos momentos de timidez de su hermana

- Viejo bienvenido a nuestra casa, hola Nat

- Hola –dijo la chica

- Pasen, iré a ayudar a Phoebe –dijo el – Estaremos en la cocina – Arnold miro la casa y sonrió era muy linda y acogedora, tal como la imaginaba, vio que Natalie tomo un marco de fotos de la mesita y miraba la escena

- Vaya hermano, eras algo feo de adolecente –dijo ella riéndose Arnold se acerco y vio la foto que había ocultado en su casa para evitar preguntas embarazosas – Oye –dijo ella mirando la foto

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Que esta –dijo señalando a la rubia que era abrazada por él mientras sonreían a la cámara – No es Geraldine? –dijo mirándola de cerca

- ¿Quién?

- La chica, la cuñada de Alan, es ella no, aunque su cabello es negro, se lo habrá teñido, se ve mejor de rubia, si es tu amiga ¿porque no hablaste con ella?

- ¿Qué hacen allí? –dijo Gerald acercándose a los dos – Ah esa foto, tengo varios álbumes con fotos embarazosas de tu hermano si quieres verlas

- Me encantará –dijo Natalie dejando la foto y siguiéndolo a la cocina. Arnold miro la foto y suspiro, era imposible su hermana con solo verla una vez la había reconocido y el no, ahora comprendía el porqué del silencio de Helga.

- Arnold –dijo Phoebe mirándolo – Mírate estas tan guapo –dijo abrazándolo – ¿Que tal te fue en Perú?

- Bien, solo estuve un tiempo allí después viaje a Venezuela

- Oh –dijo ella – Tienes que contarme todo

Los cuatro estuvieron hablando hasta casi las diez, Phoebe había preparado una gran variedad de platillos que comieron con gusto entre risas.

- ¿En serio me enseñaras las fotos? –dijo Natalie

- Por supuesto, te traeré las del último año que estuvo aquí, hicimos tantas cosas antes de graduar que…

- Creo que ese álbum lo deje en casa de mis padres –dijo Phoebe mirando a Arnold que cambio de color – Después te enseñare fotos –dijo la oriental – Pero díganme donde van a trabajar

- Es cierto, trabajaremos en el Consorcio Harries y Asociados. – dijo ella sonriendo

- ¿En verdad? –dijo Gerald sorprendido – Y ¿en qué departamento?

- Yo –dijo la pelirroja – Seré sub chef en el Italiano el restaurant que está en el primer piso y Arnold estará en el departamento administrativo, algo así como ayudando a la gerente general

- Pues trabajaremos juntos, soy encargado de la construcción de los diversos negocios que quiere abrir la compañía aquí

- Eso es fenomenal –dijo Arnold – De nuevo juntos

- Es cierto –dijo el moreno – Entonces que les parece si nos vamos juntos los tres. Cariño nos vamos –dijo el besando a su esposa que parecía distraída

- Si está bien –dijo ella sonriendo, mientras pensaba que ese nombre lo había escuchado mencionado por otra persona pero no podía recordar por quien.

Los tres entraron en el gran edificio, todos le saludaban mientras se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares, Gerald se acerco y fue saludado por la recepcionista que amablemente les entrego los pases

- Buenos días Señor Johanssen, el Señor Harries los está esperando

- Gracias Sam –dijo el tomando los pases – en donde está él?

- En el restaurant

- ¿Lista Natalie? –pregunto Gerald – Es hora de que sorprendas a las personas

- Tiene mucha fe en ti hermanita –dijo Arnold abrazando por el hombro a su hermana menor, los tres reían mientras se dirigían hacia el área de la cocina, Gerald hablaba sobre el proyecto y cuáles eran las expectativas de cada área

- Buenos días Iván –dijo Gerald saludando al inglés que estaba de espalda a ellos

- Gerald que gusto verte, pero ¿cómo has sabido que soy yo si solo hemos hablado por teléfono?

- Muy fácil, todos te miran como el jefe

- Bueno yo no soy el jefe, solo la cubro, tú debes ser Nat

- Así es, mucho gusto –dijo ella sonrojándose

- El placer es mío

- ¿Y el es?

- Arnold Collins

- Ah, excelente, estarás en el mismo equipo de la directora, aunque ella no está, regresara en varios días pero acompáñenme por favor y soy Iván, nada de señor Harries, comprendido

- Claro Iván –dijo Gerald sonriendo – por cierto mi esposa hizo galletas, te envió unas pocas

- Vaya gracias –dijo el tomando el paquetito – pero que no me habías dicho que está embarazada casi a punto de dar a luz

- Es que no la conoces –dijo el riendo – Es muy necia

- Pues me gustará conocerla, bien, aquí estamos, esta es la cocina principal –dijo el – Tu y yo trabajaremos juntos, es necesario que creemos nuevos menús para los diferentes tipos de eventos que realizaremos en el salón principal, además como deben saber esta es la parte del corporativo, del otro lado tenemos el centro comercial allí habrá un restaurant que espero tu y el chef puedan organizar adecuadamente, pero tu estarás principalmente en este apartado conmigo, pues ya tenemos una agenda programada

- ¿Yo? –dijo ella sorprendida

- ¿Que no te lo dijo Al? Tu serás la chef de los eventos, cuando te requieran en el restaurant serás sub chef pero tu trabajo será aquí principalmente

- ¿Chef? –dijo ella sorprendida

- El tiene mucha fe en ti, espero que no nos falles

- No lo haré, gracias

- Bien, entonces revisa las instalaciones, has una lista de material que ocupes para poder mandarlo comprar y empezar a trabajar, volver después de dejar a Gerald y a Arnold en sus respectivos puestos

- Gracias

- Y haces esto con cada uno de tus empleados

- No –dijo el riendo – Imagina tenemos más de quinientos empleados, solo que ustedes son un envió especial –dijo riendo – Y con Gerald, bueno tengo trabajando más de seis meses por teléfono

- Nos vemos Natalie

- Si – dijo ella

El día fue largo para los tres, Gerald salía y entraba y de vez en cuando en la cocina y saludaba a Natalie que estaba acomodando la despensa en los diferentes lugares mientras revisaba las cámaras frías, Arnold por su parte leía los expedientes de las diferentes tiendas repartidas por todo el centro comercial mientras revisaba las ventas realizadas por esas mismas empresas en otros lugares, y hacia un sondeo de las ganancias que se esperaban recibir. Arnold entro en la oficina que compartiría con la directora mientras Iván estaba llenando la información de los nuevos empleados en el escritorio de su jefa, este estaba en una llamada cuando el entro, era hora de ir a casa.

- Oye no te enojes conmigo, es culpa de tu primo –dijo el riendo, la voz sonó clara en el alta voz, parecía molesta

- No los culpes a ellos, porque no viniste tu, a quien esperaban era a ti, en verdad eres un…

- Cariño, contrólate, dime que no te la estas pasando de lujo, estas en la suite, tienes una excelente vista y…

- Voy a perder un mes aquí, así que cállate y deja de intentar quedar bien conmigo Iván Harries

- Mira, probablemente para cuando regreses aun no hagamos la fiesta de apertura como Dios manda, pues aun hay muchos detalles, además ya está aquí tu compañero se que se llevaran bien

- Eres un… – Iván miro a Arnold y le sonrió despidiéndose dejando al hombre charlando por teléfono y cerró la puerta al salir - tonto Iván

- Debía conocer a tus compañeros Helga, digo eres demasiado linda para dejarte con cualquiera, pero te veré en unos días, que descanses mi cielo

- Adiós – dijo la chica molesta

Natalie miraba el reloj eran casi las once de la noche y al fin después de tener todo el mes ordenando su cocina, hablando con su personal y programando menús, ya estaban listos para su primer evento, su hermano entro y le sonrió

- Vaya Natalie si que has dejado linda la cocina, lamento no haber bajado antes, el trabajo en la oficina es mucho

- Gracias, tengo un gran equipo e Iván ha sido muy amable

- Mmm ya vi que te gusta, no dejas de hablar de él… Iván para esto, Iván para aquello, es tan amable

- Claro de que no –dijo ella sonrojada – el es mi jefe

- Y eso que –dijo el riendo – Entonces si no te gusta, no te molestara que lo invitamos a cenar a casa –dijo Arnold riéndose de verla sonrojarse aun mas y poner cara de sorprendida

- ¿Que hiciste?

- Bueno el es nuevo en la ciudad y recuerda que papá esta noche va preparar una carne asada, así que decidí invitarlo

- Pero… bien –dijo ella cerrando el libro de recetas – Esta bien, en un momento estaré lista

- Genial, iré a avisarle que nos vamos

Arnold subió riendo las escaleras, toda la semana había trabajado con Iván y tanto el cómo Gerald y su hermana se sentían tan cómodos en su compañía, no era como esos jefes que conocía y que había tenido anteriormente, sabía que estaría poco tiempo allí así que le haría sentir cómodo para evitar la situación que él vivió mientras buscaba a sus padres.

- Ya estamos listos –dijo él a Iván que revisaba unos papeles

- Muy bien, pero en verdad esto no es una molestia

- Para nada, se que debí invitarte antes, pero tú y Nat siempre salen tarde, pero ahora que ya terminaron quise invitarte, a mi familia le encanta tener visitas además de que somos bastantes en casa, te he dicho que tenemos una pensión

- Si –dijo el – Lo comentaste, pues gracias Arnold, sabes tengo que viajar a Londres mañana –dijo el – pero volveré el sábado antes de la fiesta

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- No solo debo llevar un informe y mi padre quiere hablar conmigo, pero me has demostrado que puedo dejarte el negocio, además el lunes llega la gerente, todos los pendientes están en su escritorio

- Listos? – dijo Gerald entrando con Natalie a la recepción

- Si vamos

Helga revisaba los papeles sobre las ventas y compras realizadas, probablemente los muebles y los negocios con quienes había cerrado contrato ya estaban instalados, miro su boleto y sonrió mientras miraba por la ventana del avión, le daría una sorpresa a Iván, pues había cambiado su boleto y llegaría un día antes, además lo primero que haría sería ver a Phbs, que estaba a punto de tener a su bebé y quería estar a su lado, vio que las luces de los cinturones se encendieron, ya estaban llegando a Hillwood, los pasajeros comenzaron a descender y ella espero a que todos salieran, saco su mochila y camino por el aeropuerto.

Vio su reflejo en la puerta de cristal, que diría su tía Ana y todas su amigas si la vieran en esas fachas, se rio para si misma, lucia unos pantalones de mezclilla y una vieja playera deslavada de su equipo de rugby favorito, además de que en su cabeza la vieja gorra celeste de la que nunca se separaba le cubría el sol. Tomo su teléfono y llamo a Iván pero el numero sonaba fuera de línea, quizás estaba en la oficina, tomo un taxi y se dirigió allá.

- Natalie –dijo Arnold viendo a su hermana en el comedor con sus padres – ¿Que vas a hacer hoy?

- Descansar –dijo ella – Es mi primer fin de semana libre, y quiero ir a la playa y después quizás iremos de compras mama y yo. ¿Y tú?

- Pues –dijo el – Tengo que ir por unos papeles a la oficina que olvide poner para enviar, después iré con Gerald y Phbs a comer

- Cariño el trabajo es bueno, pero no en exceso –dijo su madre

- Solo iré de entrada por salida, además todo el equipo fue a trabajar solo nosotros no, así que nos veremos en la noche

- No te malpases –dijo Stella dándole un beso – ¿te irás en el auto?

- Llévenselo ustedes, yo me iré en el autobús.

Helga sonrió al entrar en las oficinas, el guardia la miro extraño pero ella continuo hacia la recepción

- Hola –dijo ella – ¿se encontrará Iván Harries?

- El Señor Harries no se encuentra –dijo la chica levantando la mirada y haciendo cara de pocos amigos – además este lugar no es para gente como usted

- Perdón –dijo ella sorprendida, miro a la chica y se sorprendió más aun de ver que era más joven que ella, pero demasiado prepotente

- Creo que estas en el puesto menos indicado querida –dijo ella

- Oficial por favor saque a esta mujer –dijo la recepcionista llamando al guardia

- ¿Qué sucede Sam? –dijo una mujer de traje al escuchar la voz de la recepcionista molesta

- Esta mujer viene a buscar al gerente y mírela –dijo ella mirándola con desprecio

- Oh –dijo ella sonriendo – Señorita Pataki, buen día ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

- Adelante mi vuelo, ¿dónde está Iván?

- El Señor Harries viajo esta mañana a Londres, tenía una cita con su padre, dijo que volverá el sábado antes de la fiesta, pero acompáñeme a su oficina, ella es –dijo dirigiéndose tanto al guardia de seguridad como a la recepcionista – la Gerente general Helga Pataki, para que lo tengan en cuenta – la recepcionista cambio de color y bajo la cara

- Un placer, y por favor, no se dejen engañar por las apariencias, y nuestro lema recuérdenlo muy bien es que no hacemos distinción de personas, sin importar cuán mal se vean, ¿comprendido?

- Si Señorita

Helga entro en su oficina y sonrió, era tal como le gustaba, iluminada por el y con un color claro y lleno vida, vio que había otro escritorio quizás era el de el sub director, al parecer Iván había recordado todo, el que a ella no le gustaba trabajar sola en una oficina

- Señorita Pataki, el Señor Harries me ha dejado todos los pendientes listos para usted, me dijo que llegaría hasta el lunes

- Está bien, gracias los revisare antes de irme a casa- dijo ella – dígame ¿cuándo volverá a Londres?

- Después de la fiesta de apertura –dijo ella

- Muchas gracias por todo –dijo Helga sonriéndole – tome – escribió una nota y se la entrego, llévela a recursos humanos cuando llegues allá

- Pero Señorita Pataki, no sé qué decir – ella miro la nota y sonrió "Autorización 20 días de vacaciones extras para Anabel Guthrie

- Gracias por todo – dijo ella – Ah y podrá enviarme algo de comida

- Claro Señorita Pataki.

- Y por favor en cinco minutos comuníqueme con el Señor Harries

- Claro

Arnold entro en las oficinas y se acerco a la recepcionista que parecía malhumorada

- Vamos Sam, ahora quien te hizo enojar

- Nadie –dijo ella – Buenos días Arnold, ¿Qué no es tu día de descanso?

- Por supuesto, pero ya sabes me encanta trabajar

- Pues espero que te vaya mejor que a mí –dijo ella

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ya está aquí la gerente y es una tipa de lo peor, se cree la ultima coca del mundo

- ¿En verdad?

- Claro –dijo ella – nunca había visto a una mosca muerta como ella, pero mejor dejo de hablar no vaya a ser que me corra

- Claro de que no, además que no Iván ha dicho que ella es muy linda y atenta

- Sera su humor inglés –dijo ella con disgusto – Pero mejor ten cuidado

- Gracias –dijo el dirigiéndose al elevador.

Helga dejo su bolsa en el escritorio y su gorra, y entro en el baño de su oficina, se dio una ducha, el agua estaba fresca y agradable, salió y cambio de ropa, se miro en el espejo y sonrió, el traje se lo pondría el lunes ahora quería estar cómoda, se removió el cabello y se coloco un poco de maquillaje, escucho golpear la puerta y se asomo al ver al chef dejar la bandeja y le sonrió agradecida.

- Buenas tardes Señor Collins –dijo un chef al salir de la oficina y toparse con Arnold – Usted también desea algo para comer

- Estoy bien –dijo el – ¿ésta dentro la gerente?

- Si, he traído la comida, con permiso, por cierto Natalie me pidió que le avisara que está realizando menús en su cocina, con permiso – Arnold escucho el teléfono de la oficina y abrió la puerta, vio la comida humeante en el amplio escritorio de madera del gerente, y también a su lado estaba una mochila floreada y encima de esta una vieja gorra deslavada, vio a una mujer alta y delgada que vestía casualmente salir del baño y correr hasta el teléfono mientras le daba la espalda y comía papas a la francesa

- ¿Hola? –dijo la voz del teléfono

- Iván, soy yo

- ¿Qué estás haciendo allí? –dijo el sorprendido – ¿que no regresabas hasta el lunes?

- Sorpresa –dijo ella riendo, Arnold la escuchaba hablar, y la veía comer mientras se acomodaba su corto cabello negro, y esa chica le parecía fascinante pero no podía saber porque – Pero me han dicho que vas rumbo a Londres

- Que ¿acaso Helga Geraldine Pataki me extraña? –dijo el hombre de la línea, ella se rio alegremente y Arnold quedo sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Iván

- Por supuesto de que no, podre hacer y deshacer con la oficina como me… - se dio la vuelta y se quedo sorprendida al ver al rubio de ojos azules de sus sueños frente a ella

- ¿Helga estas allí? –dijo Iván

- Si, aquí estoy –dijo mirándolo – gracias por dejarme los pendientes en orden

- Sabes que no hay problema, te veré en la fiesta

- Si, le diré a Olga que la extrañas

- Gracias

- Ah y Helga, no seas demasiada ruda con el personal –dijo el – la gente no está acostumbrada a trabajar a tu ritmo, no quiero que el subgerente renuncie

- Claro, nos vemos pronto, adiós –dijo ella colgando el aparato y mirando a Arnold

- Helga ¿eres tú? –dijo el sorprendido

- Hola Arnold –dijo ella sin sonreír – ¿que haces aquí?

- Aquí trabajo –dijo señalando su escritorio, la rubia se percato de el letrero con su nombre que antes no había visto

- Ah, pues qué bien –dijo ella

- ¿Has estado bien? –pregunto el

- Si, trabajando, bueno fue un placer verte, nos veremos el lunes –dijo ella guardando en su bolsa la carpeta de los pendientes y colgándose la mochila al hombro y cogiendo la hamburguesa

- No tienes que irte –dijo el – yo solo vine por esto –dijo tomando una libreta, fue un placer verte –dijo el saliendo de la oficina. Ella miro la comida y se dejo caer en el sillón con sus cosas a un lado, su corazón latía a mil por hora, tendría que trabajar con el? Ahora que había decidido olvidarlo, suspiro y dejo su comida encima del escritorio

- Oye Helga –dijo Arnold asomándose – ¿te gustaría ir a comer?

- ¿A comer? –dijo ella – Gracias tengo mi comida –dijo señalando la hamburguesa

- No algo así, sino comida de verdad, ven te llevare a un buen restaurante

- Gracias pero –dijo ella, él se puso la mochila al hombro y le sonrió - Bien vamos

Arnold y Helga subieron al elevador en silencio, el presiono el botón y la miro a través del reflejo, se detuvieron un piso antes del sótano y le sonrió

- Vamos, conocerás a la mejor cocinera del mundo.

- Gracias –sonrió al entrar a una enorme cocina, sabía que era la del área de banquetes, olía delicioso, sabores dulces y salados se entremezclaban sobre vistosos platillos que estaban en la mesa

- Arnold –dijo una voz que salía de la cámara de refrigeración – Has venido a probarlos

- ¿Qué haces aquí Nat?

- Pues dije porque el viene a trabajar y yo no, además solo estaré medio día, ah –dijo sorprendida al ver a la chica a su lado – ¿Eres Geraldine la cuñada de Alan verdad?

- Si, hola

- Alan me había dicho que trabajarías aquí y que estabas de viaje, pero que gusto verte, te ves muy bonita

- Gracias, así que tu eres la gerente de banquetes –dijo ella – esto se ve demasiado apetitoso

- Oh que bueno, estoy probando nuevos sabores, mira prueben estos – dijo ella

- Gracias –dijo ella probándolos y deleitándose con sus con la comida – Esto es muy sabroso

- Iré a sacar lo que tengo en el horno, vamos Arnold tu también pruébalo

- Si hermana.

- ¿Y ustedes se conocían? –dijo ella dejando un par de platos más sobre la mesa

- Si –dijo Helga – Hace muchos años, nos conocimos

- Oh en verdad –dijo ella – Arnold nunca me dijo nada sobre ti

- Bueno fue hace tanto que quizás lo olvide, de haber sabido que estabas en la boda te habría saludado –dijo Helga – que pena que no te reconocí, esto es delicioso.

- Gracias

- Bueno tengo que irme –dijo ella – fue un placer conocerte y volverte ver, esto es delicioso, se lo diré a Iván

- Adiós – Ambos la vieron salir de la cocina y se quedaron en silencio

Helga camino rápidamente, quizás había sido demasiado cruel con el pero que podía decirle que lo reconoció en el momento en que lo vio, que pensó que el al verla se daría cuenta de que era ella y arreglarían las cosas, pero no había sucedido eso, así que para que soñar, para que decirle que lo había extrañado y quería saber porque no le escribía, pero eso era ser masoquista y lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba, lo mejor era dejar las cosas así.

Arnold la miro salir y volvió a tomar otro bocadillo del plato, Natalie no despego los ojos de él y suspiro

- Me vas a platicar que sucedió entre ustedes

- Nada –dijo el – solo nos conocimos en la escuela

- Claro, entonces paso lo mismo que con María… nada, por eso Gerald y Phbs tienen una foto donde estas con ella

- Es una larga historia, pero creo que en realidad no llego a nada

- ¿Y tienes ganas de platicármela?

- No estoy de humor

- Pues ven, disfruta un buen platillo y platícame dicen que las penas del corazón con compañía son buenas así, que yo seré tu compañera y me días que sucedió, me encantan las historias de amor

- Aunque tenga mal final

- Aun podemos escribirlo hermanito – ella sonriéndole.

**Pues ya terminamos este capitulo, gracias a todos los que se dieron una vuelta y leyeron y mas aun comentaron y me agregaron a favoritos. Espero tener pronto el siguiente capitulo. Un beso. **

**IRES **


	7. Cartas, alcohol y confusión

**Hola a todos, bueno antes de las vacaciones tenía que subir este capitulo, he estado dando vueltas pero al fin creo que quedo bien la idea en general, creo que ya estoy llegando al momento de aclarar las cosas, aunque aun habrá un poco de drama de por medio, pero bueno ¿que sería de un fic sin esto verdad?**

**Discleimer: esta historia no me pertenece, y todo uso es sin fines de lucro, todo pertenece a Nickelodeon y su autor. **

**Nos vemos al final. **

**CAPITULO SIETE**

**CARTAS, ALCOHOL Y CONFUSIÓN **

Helga salió lo más rápido que pudo de el corporativo, ¿por qué rayos había hecho eso? ¿Por qué lo siguió? Detuvo un taxi y pidió que la llevaran a su casa, quizás lo que necesitaba era descansar y pensar las cosas con otra perspectiva. Al detenerse el auto se dio cuenta que había dejado todas sus pertenencias en la cocina del corporativo, busco en sus bolsillos y encontró cambio para pagarle al conductor.

- Mamá estoy en casa.

- Cariño –dijo Myriam – ¿Cuando llegaste?

- Hace un rato, ¿esta papá?

- No, esta en la oficina –dijo la rubia abrazando a su hija – ¿quieres desayunar?

- No mamá, gracias ya tome algo cuando venía para acá, me iré a cambiar e iré a la oficina a ver a papá.

- Claro Helga –dijo Myriam viéndola subir a su habitación.

Helga se cambio de ropa y salió de su casa para dirigirse a la compañía de Bob Pataki, que había crecido considerablemente en esos años, entro y vio los diferentes productos que ofrecían así como algunos nuevos que no sabía que eran parte del catalogo, camino por los pasillos y llego a la oficina donde seguramente su padre peleaba por teléfono con sus proveedores, abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio que estaba llenando unos papeles mientras hacia cuentas con la calculadora.

- Hola Bob –dijo ella asomándose.

- Ah Helga –dijo el sonriendo y poniéndose de pie – ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace un par de horas, pero quería venir a verte, ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

- Ya sabes mis proveedores siempre fallando, pero bien, creo que debí asociarme hace muchos años.

- Vamos papá tu solo lo hacías bien, veo que tienes nuevos productos.

- Esos acaban de llegar de Japón son tecnología de punta, por cierto estoy pensando en poner una sucursal en tu centro comercial.

- Me parece bien, enviare a alguien con la información.

- Gracias Helga, estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿lo sabes verdad?

- Si lo se papá, ahora tengo que irme, tengo que organizar la fiesta de apertura y hay muchas cosas que hacer.

- ¿Te quedaras en la casa?

- Si, me encanta estar allí.

Helga salió de la empresa de comunicadores y se dirigió al corporativo, debía ir a recoger algunas cosas y comenzar a revisar pendientes y organizar todo lo referente a la fiesta, entro en el estacionamiento y se dirigió primero a la cocina, donde aun se escuchaban los traqueteos de las ollas mientras eran lavadas.

- Hola Natalie – dijo ella sorprendiendo a la chef que estaba dentro de una gran olla lavándola.

- Ah Señorita Pataki –dijo ella sonriendo – Sabía que volvería por eso la esperaba, aquí están sus cosas.

- Gracias –dijo ella - ¿no es día de tu descanso?

- Si, pero quería probar algunas combinaciones, como las que probo esta mañana.

- Que estaban deliciosas, bueno me retiro – Helga dio un par de pasos y regreso – Natalie me gustaría que trabajaras conmigo el menú para la fiesta de bienvenida.

- Pero creí que se lo pedirían a el chef principal.

- Bueno quizás esa sea la opinión de Iván, pero yo te quiero en mi fiesta ¿estas de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad.

- Pero tendremos que trabajar mucho, comenzaremos el lunes.

Helga tomo sus pertenecías y salió de nuevo hacia el auto, no quería quedarse a trabajar en la oficina no estaba de humor de verlo de nuevo y tener un enfrentamiento del cual quizás no saliera vencedora, llego a la casa y subió a su habitación, donde vacio su mochila y acomodo todo en sus respectivos lugares, saco el grupo de carpetas y comenzó a leerlas una por una mientras organizaba también las invitaciones para la fiesta de apertura.

El fin de semana pasó lentamente ella se quedo en casa en compañía de sus padres, el verlos juntos y tan cambiados le alegraba, nunca pensó llegar a sentirse así con ellos, evadió por completo cualquier tipo de contacto con el mundo del exterior, al fin el lunes llegó con todo esplendor y ella bajo a desayunar con su padre que también estaba por salir a trabajar.

- Papá ¿podrás llevarme al trabajo? Mamá dijo que ocuparía el auto y yo aun no consigo uno para mí.

- Claro cariño, solo date prisa porque voy tarde.

- Gracias – Bob condujo por las calles de la ciudad y se estaciono fuera para que ella descendiera.

- ¿quieres que pase por ti cariño?

- No gracias Bob, quiero ir a ver a Phoebe y a Gerald.

Entro en el edificio, la secretaria la saludo con mala cara y ella sonrió y siguió su camino, entro en el elevador intentando no temblar, intentando no pensar en su compañero de oficina, por primera vez deseaba tener la oficina para ella sola. Abrió la puerta y vio que aun no había nadie, suspiro tranquilamente y se sentó en su oficina.

- Y bien como vimos ya están listas todas las tiendas, aun quedan algunos – el hombre se detuvo y miro a la chica que los observaba con cara de sorpresa – ¡Helga cariño! –dijo el acercándose a ella.

- Iván ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

- Bueno no podía estar lejos por mucho tiempo de este trabajo, termine el sábado mis pendientes y volví lo antes posible, Arnold ya has conocido a Helga.

- Si nos conocimos ayer –dijo el sonriéndole.

- Vaya me da gusto, estábamos revisando los últimos detalles, dime ya comenzaste a ver lo de la fiesta.

- Si, hoy iré a ver algunos proveedores y me hare cargo de la comida, por cierto le pedí a Natalie que fuera la encargada.

- Es tu decisión, ¿entonces nos vemos para comer? – Ella levanto la mirada y vio que Arnold la miraba curioso.

- Bueno –dijo ella sintiéndose incomoda por la mirada del chico – Yo tengo planes para comer, quizás en otro momento.

- Bien, entonces los dejaré trabajar, oh por cierto, mi madre me pregunto que cuando tenemos planeada la boda.

- Ah eso, bueno que te parece si hablamos después, tengo muchas cosas que planear.

- Claro amor, yo tengo cosas que hacer y revisar con Gerald, así que me retiro, que trabajen a gusto, por cierto Arnold, ¿el plan sigue en pie? ¿si vamos a ir a tomar algo?

- Claro –dijo él – la Señorita Pataki puede acompañarnos.

- Si Helga ven esta noche con nosotros, ira también la hermana de Arnold y Gerald y algunos más.

- Pues no creo –dijo ella.

- Vendré por ti mas tarde, los dejo.

- Gracias –dijo Arnold viéndolo salir y después miro a Helga – ¿has… has estado bien? – pregunto el sonriéndole.

- Bien gracias –dijo ella mirándolo – Ahora tengo que ir a revisar unos pendientes, por favor ¿te puedes hacer cargo por mi?

- Claro –dijo viendo como salía sin dirigirle mas palabra, tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero ella parecía no tener interés en él, ni en la carta que el le había escrito pidiéndole disculpas, pero ella parecía no estar interesada en eso.

Helga camino por el pasillo, tenia muchos pendientes que hacer, pero lo que en esos momentos le preocupaba por alguna razón era el hecho de que Arnold se hubiera enterado de su boda, claro ni que fuera un secreto que lo estaban planeando y tampoco tenían nada entre ellos, además el tenía a esa muchacha que había conocido en la boda o ¿no? pero no era ni el tiempo ni el lugar, se detuvo al ver a Natalie esperándola en recepción.

- Disculpa la tardanza, ¿esta lista?

- Si, ya tengo la lista, que te parece si en el camino te doy las opciones de los platillos y tu me dices y en base a eso compramos los ingredientes

- Muy bien –dijo ella – ven iremos en mi auto

Helga escuchaba las opciones y se las comentaba además de que hacia su propia opinión sobre los aperitivos a servir, poco a poco fueron llenando una lista de todo lo que necesitaban para la fiesta, recorrieron tiendas y compraron los artículos

- ¿Y porque no contratas a alguien que decore y haga todo esto? – pregunto Natalie curiosa

- Bueno, a mi me gusta, no se, antes era muy poco sociable, y mientras estuve en Londres conocí gente maravillosa que era fan de hacer este tipo de eventos todo el tiempo, creo que es por eso

- ¿Tu creciste aquí?

- Si –dijo ella, esperaba que Natalie tuviera el tacto de no tocar el tema relacionado con su hermano

- Ah entonces –dijo ella sonriendo – debes conocer a Phoebe, la esposa de Gerald

- Si la conozco

- Que bueno –dijo ella – Es una chica fantástica y esta por tener un bebé, espero poder acompañarte cuando vayas a verla

- Claro –dijo Helga sonriendo, no podía negarlo la hermana de Arnold era todo lo contrario a él, era parlanchina, alegre y muy sociable

- ¿Y ya tienes la lista de platillos?

- Por supuesto solo quería saber que tipo de ambiente tendrá la fiesta, pues mucho depende de la música y la decoración para la alimentación.

- Pues he pensado en algo de jazz clásico en vivo.

- Me parece genial, entonces tengo los bocadillos y la cena ideal.

- Pues entonces vamos de compras –dijo Helga – No quiero sonar banal pero me gusta hacerlo, mi hermana mayor solía llevarme de compras cada fin de semana y pues es como un – ella guardo silencio mientras pensaba como describirlo

- Es anti estrés – concluyo Nat – se a que te refieres a mi también me encanta ir de compras, siempre guardaba un poco de mi sueldo para ir a gastarlo en mí – dijo ella riendo – Aunque mi hermano siempre se enojaba por esto

- Vamos pues –dijo Helga bajando del auto.

Las dos entraron en distintas tiendas y compraron lo que necesitaban, Natalie hizo el pedido de las bebidas y de lo que necesitaba que le llevaran a el restaurant, después de eso caminaron por los pasillos del centro comercial y Nat se detuvo ante el escaparate de una tienda para ver unos zapatos, Helga miraba el vestido que estaba luciendo la maniquí.

- Es muy lindo, deberías probártelo.

- Yo –dijo ella – No creo que sea mi estilo.

- Vamos – dijo ella entrando en la tienda y sacándolo del estante –toma pruébatelo – Helga resoplo y entro en el vestidor, se miro al espejo con el vestido puesto y sonrió, hacía años que se había probado uno igual, pero lo había rechazado por el hecho por el cual fue fabricado "_para tu fiesta de compromiso con Iván" en esa época aun tenia esperanzas de regresar con Arnold, de recibir contestación por parte de él y le había dicho que lo sacara en su colección, por lo visto lo había hecho y ahora allí estaba probándoselo._

- Luces fabulosa, debes comprarlo.

- Tu crees que si Natalie.

- Por supuesto – dijo ella.

- Bien, lo llevaré – dijo – por favor puedes tomarme una foto con el puesto.

- Claro –dijo Natalie tomando el celular que le ofrecía la rubia y fotografiándola.

Después de comprar zapatos y ropa entraron a un restaurant donde ambas pidieron la comida del día, Helga le sonreía a la pelirroja que miraba sus comprar con interés.

- Helga –dijo Natalie de pronto – Gracias por querer ser mi amiga.

- De nada –dijo ella – Yo pensaba lo mismo, que me da gusto conocerte.

- Puedo preguntarte algo, sin que te molestes, digo si no quieres contestar esta bien.

- Adelante –dijo ella suspirando sabiendo a donde iba la pregunta.

- ¿Tu y mi hermano ya se conocían verdad?

- Si, hace años –dijo ella – Como te dije en la cocina – pero no lo había reconocido.

- ¿Y eran cercanos?

- Compañeros de clase –dijo ella tomando el refresco que el mesero le había dejado en la mesa – Solo eso.

- Y podrás platicarme de el de niño, el no suele platicar demasiado sobre su vida antes de encontrarnos, solo que vivía con los abuelos y hablaba de Gerald y solo eso, pero la verdad me gustaría conocerlo más.

- Pues el era un chico tranquilo –dijo mirando los cubitos de hielo bailar en el vaso – Siempre defendiendo a los mas débiles, ayudando a todos, creo que por eso todos lo apreciaban, por que siempre se intereso por las personas, solía ir a charlar con los mercaderes y también con algunos ancianos, aun le hablaba a los chicos a los que todos le tenían miedo como el chico del pórtico.

- ¿El chico del pórtico?

- Era un muchacho al que todos le tenía miedo pero no Arnold, bueno hay tanto que puedo contarte que nunca terminaría.

- Entonces lo conociste bien.

- ¿A donde quieres llegar Natalie? Te lo dije fuimos compañeros de clase, todos nos conocimos bien, pero yo me marche y decidí dejar atrás Hillwood, no soy la misma chica que se fue, créeme, y es por eso que no quiero regresar al pasado.

- Pues no se como eras, pero tu me caes muy bien, uh llego la comida –dijo viendo el plato que le ponían adelante y sonriendo felizmente.

Cuando terminaron de hacer las compras ya había anochecido, pero tenían todo para la fiesta del fin de semana, en el transcurso de los días todo llegaría y comenzarían los arreglos y la preparación de los alimentos, las invitaciones fueron mandadas a hacer y al parecer todo saldría perfecto.

- Déjame aquí –dijo Nat pidiendo que detuviera el auto – Mi casa esta a unas cuadras y tengo que ir a arreglarme – ¿nos veremos esta noche?

- Probablemente –dijo Helga sonriéndole y arrancando el automóvil. No sabía porque, pero se sentía muy a gusto con la hermana de Arnold, quizás era por eso, porque de alguna manera ella sabía que quizás Arnold tenia una familia si sus padres continuaban con vida, y eso le alegraba.

Helga manejaba rumbo a la oficina con todo el auto lleno de las diversas compras que habían realizado, ahora debían ir a la fiesta a la cual no se sentía con muchas ganas de ir.

- Helga, por favor déjame aquí. – dijo la pelirroja – Estoy cerca de mi casa, así tu también te vas a arreglar.

- Gracias –dijo ella doblando y conduciendo por las calles tan conocidas para ella, se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos que tenia la luz de la cocina encendida – Esta es mi casa –dijo ella sonriendo – Cuando necesites algo, bueno es casa de mis padres, pero por ahora mientras decido mi futuro viviré aquí. – condujo un par de cuadras mas y se detuvo frente a la pensión – ¿viven con tus abuelos verdad?

- Si –dijo ella sonriendo – ¿los conoces?

- Tengo el placer, salúdame a Gerthie.

- Claro –dijo ella sonriéndole – Nos vemos más tarde en la fiesta.

- ¿Paso por ti?

- No te preocupes, nos vemos allá –dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y entrando en la pensión.

Helga se detuvo en su casa y saludo a sus padres, se detuvo en la escalera y los miro

- Saben que llego Iván, ¿aun se quedará aquí?

- No cariño, vino por sus cosas pocos minutos después de que llegaste, al parecer consiguió un departamento

- Ah bueno, llegaré quizás un poco tarde, mamá ¿puedo tomar tu auto? Traje el de la compañía pero esta lleno de cosas de la fiesta

- Por supuesto, maneja con cuidado

- Si papá –dijo al escuchar a su padre recomendarle no tomar en exceso y si lo hacia que era mejor que los llamara. Corrió escaleras arriba y escucho su teléfono sonar, reviso su bolsa hasta que lo encontró – No te enojes

- ¿Dónde estas te estoy esperando?

- Me retrase un poco con las compras, pero si voy a ir, te lo prometo vine a arreglarme

- ¿no me estas mintiendo?

- No, de hecho estoy revisando que me voy a poner

- Bien, no te arregles demasiado, es algo informal y no quiero que se enamoren también de ti aquí en Hillwood

- Eres demasiado exagerado, además arreglada o sin arreglar soy la sensación –dijo ella riéndose de si misma, ¿en que momento se había convertido en alguien así? Te veré en media hora, dime donde están.

- En el Karaoke de la calle 53.

- Bien nos vemos allá – dijo ella colgando y miro su teléfono y marco un numero

- ¿Hola, Geraldine eres tu?

- Hola Julia, si soy yo

- Geraldine, que placer me da escucharte, ¿como te ha ido en América? ¿me extrañas?

- Como no tienes idea, solo te llamo para enviarte una foto, y por favor no me mates –dijo ella enviando la foto y escuchando el grito de la mujer del otro lado de la línea

- Helga Pataki, ¿lo compraste?

- Si, ¿me luce fabuloso no?

- Eres una horrible, lo diseñe para ti y me lo botaste, y ahora te lo compras al casi triple de su valor.

- En ese momento no me gusto el porque me lo habías hecho.

- Pero es cierto, mi tía me lo dijo esta tarde, están planeando la boda, bueno yo te lo hice hace un año.

- Pero eso aun no es seguro, no hemos hablado nada.

- Acaso no piensas casarte con él, Geraldine, no encontraras a nadie que te ame como mi primo, que te ame sin ser correspondido.

- Creo que es por eso que no deseo casarme con él. Además, es tan difícil de explicar.

- Vamos amiga, no me habías dicho que ya había quedado atrás ese tipo, además no te reconoció y tiene novia ¿no es cierto?

- Si pero, aun vive en mi corazón y a veces creo que todo fue mas que – ella fue interrumpida por su amiga que dijo una palabrota en francés.

- No me salgas con esas tonterías, el te boto, dejo de contestar tus cartas, pero te las regreso, no me digas que no es un patán y que aun te gusta.

- Julia tengo que irme, Iván me espera para una fiesta y se me hace tarde.

- Claro cariño, salúdame a mi primo.

Helga se sentó en el suelo y saco la caja de flores que tenia debajo, no sabía porque pero había cargado con ellas cuando había venido, paso la mano por los distintos sobres, algunos decorados, otros blancos o en distintos colores, y también sonrió al ver las cartas que Arnold le escribía. Saco una y comenzó a leerla.

_" ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor! Creo que desde que estamos juntos este es el primer cumple que pasas sin mí, pero espero que te estés divirtiendo, ¿te gusto tu regalo? Se llama piedra lunar, al parecer aquí tiene un significado, si compras los gemelos, la persona que tenga el par, siempre te amará y si alguno de los dos cae en el error de quitárselo una maldición caerá sobre el, pero ya no me dijo que tipo de maldición, yo tengo el par y ya lo tengo puesto, así que si no piensas amarme el resto de la eternidad no te lo pongas, por que si te lo quitas serás maldecida. _

_Esta bien se que es algo macabro para ser un regalo de cumpleaños, pero sabía que te gustaría, se que parece que no tiene forma, pero si lo juntas con el mío forma una mariposa, y se que te gustan demasiado. ¿Qué no sabías que lo sabía? Se mas de ti de lo que crees, así que no te sorprendas, bueno déjame platicarte que en estos momentos estoy celebrando tu cumpleaños desde…_

Helga dejo la carta sobre la caja, ¿Por qué le gustaba torturarse con eso? Tomo el vestido y se comenzó a desvestir, sobre su pecho brillaba una hermoso dije color perla con tonos aquas, nunca se lo había quitado se coloco el vestido y se puso unos aretes que hacían juego con su dije, raras veces lo lucia, pues la cadena era larga y siempre andaba vestida de manera recatada y ese vestido le dejaba al descubierto muchas aéreas de su piel que no enseñaba siempre, pero sentía que el vestido que acababa de adquirir era el indicado para esa ocasión.

Natalie entro en el local, vio a su hermano y a sus compañeros riendo en una mesa cerca de la pantalla.

- Bueno ¿de quien es el turno de cantar?

- Natalie –dijo uno de los compañeros – Creímos que no vendrías.

- Tenía que ponerme guapa.

- Lo lograste –dijo Iván – ¿Helga no viene contigo?

- Fue a su casa, dijo que llegaría en un rato. – se sentó al lado de su hermano y tomo la bebida que el tenia enfrente – Es muy buena onda.

- ¿Se llevan bien? – pregunto el rubio un poco dolido, pues con el casi no cruzaba palabra en el tiempo que se habían visto.

- Por supuesto, porque nunca me hablaste de ella, es perfecta para ser mi cuñadita, ¿Iván querrás bailar conmigo?

- Claro –dijo el inglés poniéndose de pie y acompañándola a la pista, los demás lo imitaron y tomaron parejas de baile, y en la mesa solo quedaron Gerald y Arnold.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Phbs.

- Me dijo, quizás sea a la ultima fiesta que vayas en mucho tiempo cariño, así que disfrútala, esta con su madre.

- Tiene razón, y no será que tendrán trillizos, creo que Phbs esta tomando proporciones exageradas.

- Vamos Arnold, que no te escuche, pero creo que quizás tiene razón, ya estoy preocupado. – Una mesera se acerco guiando a una rubia a la mesa y le sonrió al despedirse.

- Hola –dijo mirándolos a ambos – Gerald que gusto verte.

- ¿Helga? Vaya que distinta luces –dijo el levantándose y dándole un abrazo que ella acepto – Gracias por seguir en contacto con mi mujer.

- Sabes que es mi mejor amiga, gracias por cuidarla. Hola Arnold

- Hola Helga –dijo el mirándola asombrado. Estaba fabulosa en el vestido que le quedaba perfecto, los hombros descubiertos y se sorprendió al ver el dije que traía ella alrededor del cuello.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – pregunto el moreno

- Una margarita.

- Iré por ella – Miro a su amigo y se levanto dejándolos solos.

- Luces muy hermosa.

- Gracias Arnold –dijo ella sonriéndole - ¿no tuviste muchos problemas en la oficina?

- Todo en orden.

- Gracias.

- Helga yo quisiera que habláramos, aunque aquí no es muy propicio el lugar, pero que te parecería vernos otro día.

- ¡Helga cariño! –dijo Iván acercándose después de terminar la pieza – luces maravillosa, pero ¿ese no es el vestido que hizo mi prima?

- Si que tienes buen ojo –dijo ella sonriendo – Lo es, Iván te están llamando para cantar –dijo ella al escuchar su nombre en las bocinas – ¡Bravo!

- Arnold ¿ya hablaste con ella?

- Nat no creo que le interese –dijo el mirando su trago – yo creo que he perdido –dijo mirándola y siguiendo su mirada hacia Iván que cantaba una canción y por lo que decía esta, era dirigida a ella.

- No te des por vencido, además ese chico me gusta –dijo mirando a Iván

- ¿En serio?

- Que te parece, tu conquista a Helga y yo me quedo con Iván

- Vamos haces que parezca un drama de televisión

Todos reían y cantaban al compas de la maquina de karaoke, Helga había evitado hacerlo y poco a poco fue dejando que el efecto del alcohol hiciera mella en su animo, Iván se acerco a ella y la quiso besar, mas ella sin mas se hizo a un lado.

- Vamos Helga –dijo el – No te portes así, además creo que debes irte a casa, estas muy tomada

- Yo no estoy tomada – dijo ella con un toque alegre, se quedo inmóvil mientras escuchaba la música comenzar, sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir, hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa melodía y sonrió. – Lo que quiero es bailar.

- Pues vamos a bailar.

- Después, ahora quiero bailar con Arnold –dijo apuntando al rubio - ¿Quieres bailar?

- Claro –dijo el poniéndose de pie ante la mirada atónita de Iván, Natalie. Gerald miro a su mejor amigo preocupado, el conocía esa canción, era la canción de ellos dos. Arnold la tomo en brazos y comenzó a moverse al compas de la música, parecía que ellos eran los únicos que estaban en la pista de baile mientras un poco mas allá se escuchaba el ruido del kareoke.

- Helga no creí que aun recordaras esta canción.

- No hables por favor, solo quiero estar así, por una vez. – Se sentía mareada y sabía que esto que estaba haciendo era incorrecto, pero no podía pensar con claridad, y el alcohol cada vez era mas potente deteniendo su sentido común.

- Claro –dijo el sintiendo como ella se recargaba en su pecho, mientras seguía la melodía. Iván los miraba sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a Helga bailar así con alguien que no fuera su primo. Sintió la sangre hervir, al terminar la canción bailaría el resto de la noche con ella, tomo su botella y se la bebió de un trago, miro al barman y pidió una segunda ronda.

- Gracias –dijo Helga al detenerse, le sonrió a Arnold como años atrás, quiso acercar su mano a su rostro y acariciarlo, pero se había prometido alejarse de él, por el bien de ambos, ella no era de esas personas que rompían relaciones de otras personas.

- Helga vamos a bailar –dijo Iván extendiendo la mano, ella dejo de sonreír y tomo la de Iván, quien la abrazo mientras comenzaba el baile. Arnold fue y se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo.

- Me tienes que platicar que esta sucediendo entre ustedes.

- Nada –dijo mirando al moreno – aunque yo si lo deseo.

Helga se removió entre los brazos de Iván, el la estaba apretando demasiado

- Iván me estas lastimando.

- Vamos Helga, no seas así –dijo el tomándola de la barbilla he intentando besarla – Sabes que te amo.

- Pero yo a ti no, te lo he dicho, y me lastimas, me dijiste que me darías mi tiempo.

- Pues ya se esta acabando, y dime ¿Acaso tu y Arnold se conocían? ¿es así? ¿quieres dejarme por él?

- Iván si lo conocía o no es mi problema, y si te dejo por el o por otra persona va a ser por tu culpa no por nadie mas.

- Tu no harás eso –dijo él – he trabajado mucho en esta relación para que me salgas con esas tonterías. – El apretó sus labios en los de ella para después ser abofeteado.

- Me voy a casa –dijo ella tropezándose y tomando su cartera de la mesa – Me retiro, nos vemos mañana en la oficina –dijo ella dirigiéndose a la salida.

- La acompañaré –dijo Natalie corriendo tras ella. Iván se acerco a la mesa y miro a Arnold.

- ¿Qué relación tienes con mi prometida?

- Nada, solo fuimos viejos compañeros de clase.

- Ah vaya, así que si se conocían. Bien sus amigos son mis amigos, salud –dijo tomando la copa que estaba sobre la mesa.

Natalie subió del lado del copiloto a Helga y ella condujo hasta la casa de los Pataki, estaciono en la cochera y ayudo a la rubia a entrar en silencio, mientras ella la guiaba abrazada de su cuello.

- Mis papas están dormidos –dijo ella riendo y hablando bajo – Bob se molestara si me ve ebria.

- No se dará cuenta, ven –dijo acostándola en la cama, le quito los aretes y la ayudo a cambiarse de ropa colocándole la pijama. – ¿Estas bien?

- Bien, si bien –dijo ella tumbándose de nuevo – Digo como puedo estar después de ver al chico que me robo el corazón hace tantos años, es tan guapo, y huele igual que hace años.

- Helga lo mejor es que duermas.

- Natalie ya que es tu hermano dime, ¿Por qué nunca te hablo de mi? ¿Por qué rompió mi corazón? ¿Por qué me rechazo mis cartas? – se quedo dormida con una triste lagrima rodando por su mejilla. Natalie suspiro y doblo la ropa, ya había pensado que la historia que su hermano le había contado tenía otro lado, pero por lo visto era muy diferente a lo que el creía que había sucedido. Tropezó con una caja que se volteo con el golpe, prendió la luz de la mesita de noche y vio que todas las cartas estaban cerradas y todas tenían el mismo remitente Arnold Collins, pero con el sello de "_devuélvase a su destinatario" _

- Arnold ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo ella guardando todo en la caja y metiéndola debajo de la cama – Que descanses Helga, no le diré nada a mi hermanito – dijo ella sonriendo a la rubia que dormía en su cama con una expresión de dolor, se dio la vuelta y salió en silencio de la propiedad.

Salió en silencio y sintió la fría brisa rozarle el rostro, aun estaban en verano pero el aire era fresco, miro al otro lado de la calle y vio a su hermano que la miraba con preocupación, ella vio a ambos lados de la calle y cruzo, al llegar al otro lado le sonrió y lo abrazo del brazo, mientras caminaban en silencio hacia la casa de sus abuelos.

- Solo te diré una cosa, tienes muchas cosas que arreglar con esa chica –dijo ella y sin mas siguió en silencio meditando en la caja de cartas que la rubia guardaba como un tesoro en su habitación.

**Bueno pues ya esta saliendo todo a la luz, al igual que el carácter de Iván, pero vamos a ver que sucede. Espero que todos los lectores tengan unas excelentes vacaciones de Semana Santa si es que las tienen, diviertanse al maximo, pero recuerden, nada con exceso todo con medida, regresen sanos a su casita y a sus actividades. **

**Gracias por sus reviews a: Yrazema, Mimi Star, Sakura, Letifiesta, SorAtena, mari3304**

**Por agregarme a favoritos y Alert: DanielCosmo, Nia Salvatore, Pabaji, Pasion, Poopy, Rickhunter, Safira, Yukihira**

**Cada capitulo que hago es para ustedes, esperando que les guste tanto como a mí. Les mando un beso y un feliz deseo de buenas vacaciones. **

**IRES **


	8. Vieja Correspondencia

**¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? Espero que fenomenales, las mías dos tres, tuve que regresar una semana antes a la escuela :( pero bueno me dio tiempo de corregir y terminar este capítulo, la verdad ya lo había acabado pero mejor decidí extenderlo un poco mas antes de aclarar las cosas entre esos dos cabezas huecas que tanto me encantan. **

**Gracias por leer y bueno, les dejo el siguiente capítulo acompañado del discleimer donde les informo que Hey Arnold! no me pertenece y solo escribo por el simple deseo de escribir. **

**CAPITULO OCHO **

**VIEJA CORRESPONDENCIA**

Helga abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su casa, se restregó los ojos y se estiro en la cama, sentía el cuerpo pesado y también un tremendo dolor de cabeza, miro su reloj y vio que apenas faltaban diez minutos para las seis, desde que había terminado la secundaria se había hecho el habito de salir a correr con excepción de los fines de semana, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lo haría, se sentó y sintió a sus pies la caja llena de cartas que había olvidado guardar. Lo mejor sería salir a correr, quizás de ese modo se le quitaría la resaca. Se puso una playera que dejo sus brazos descubiertos, un pants y tenis.

Bajo con cuidado y salió a la calle, el aire era fresco y el sol apenas estaba saliendo, se colocó los audífonos y comenzó a correr, se sentía muy bien el aire en su rostro y vio como todas las tiendas comenzaban a abrir, desde que había llegado había salido a correr a el deportivo cercano, pero esa mañana solo lo haría allí en la misma casa. Al dar a vuelta en una esquina choco contra otra persona y cayó al suelo.

- Lo siento mucho –dijo el hombre con el que había chocado y la había mandado al suelo.

- Está bien –dijo ella mirando a aquel con el que había chocado y de quien había reconocido su voz – No hay problema.

- ¿Helga?

- Hola Arnold –dijo ella sonriéndole y poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Sigues corriendo?

- Cada día – respondió ella.

- Con excepción de los fines de semana – terminó él - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Se te paso la resaca?

- Si –dijo ella sonriendo – Creo que tome demasiado anoche, no estoy muy acostumbrada a beber –dijo ella

- Pues no deberías hacerlo, Helga, ¿Qué te paso en tus brazos? – pregunto el al verle unos moretones en su brazo, sin olvidar la discusión que ella había tenido con su novio en la pista.

- Nada –dijo ella mirando, no se había dado cuenta de ellos, pues se había cambiado a oscuras – Tengo que seguir corriendo, porque si no se me hará tarde para ir a trabajar.

- Oye –dijo el – ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo uno de estos días?

- Lo pensaré –dijo ella sonriendo y siguió corriendo. No podía negarlo por alguna razón se sentía feliz, como hacia mucho tiempo no lo estaba, quizás al ver que podía tener una relación amistosa con Arnold sin tener que preocuparse de ese dolor que pensó que le atravesaría el corazón.

Helga entró en su casa y vio a su madre preparando el desayuno que le sonrió desde la cocina, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y subió al segundo piso, pues debía arreglarse rápidamente si quería desayunar, Se dio una ducha y se vistió con un vestido con el que podría defenderse del calor y que tenía una suave gasa sobre sus brazo s, de esa manera se cubriría los moretones que se habían formado en ellos a causa de la presión, vio el dije que colgaba de la cadena que tenía en su pecho, era esa media mariposa que alguna vez le había dado el rubio y nunca se había quitado, además le había colgado una sortija regalo de él también, recordó las palabras de su hermana, cuando le decía que se quitara eso del cuello, que mientras lo tuviera no lo olvidaría. Cuantas veces no lo intento pero al final no lo lograba, cuando Iván le pidió ser su novia ella sintió que le pesaba demasiado, mas aun cuando la vio al lado de esa chica de quien no había despegado los ojos en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos esa noche, quizás podrían ser amigos como antes, ella intentaría ser feliz con Iván y el con María. Guardo bajo su vestido sus dijes y bajo corriendo y se encontró a su madre riendo con el teléfono en el oído.

- Te llama Olga, quiere hablar contigo –dijo ofreciéndole el teléfono.

- Gracias mamá, ¿hola?

- Hermanita bebé ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, dime como esta mi sobrina.

- Preciosa, se parece a ti cuando tenías su edad.

- Pobre de ella.

- Vamos Helga, dime ¿recibiste mi carta?

- ¿tú carta?

- Te la envié con Iván.

- Ah esa –dijo revisando tomado del perchero la bolsa donde recordaba haberla guardado. - sí, si la recibí – la miró y abriendo su agenda la guardo allí, ya la revisaría en su oficina.

- ¿Y que te pareció?

- Pues –dijo ella – la verdad aun no la he leído, me marche al día siguiente y bueno no tuve tiempo.

- Cariño revísala por favor y dime ¿Cómo van tus planes con Iván?

- Pues no muy bien –dijo ella – anoche tuvimos un problema, pero bueno que par de novios no tiene problemas de vez en cuando.

- Cariño lo siento, pero quiero decirte que no creo que sea el hombre indicado para ti –dijo Olga – Es difícil de explicar y lo único que no quiero es que salgas lastimada.

- Creo que solo debemos hablar, el es un buen chico.

- Dime ¿has tenido noticias de Arnold?

- Pues – dijo ella escucho un fuerte grito del otro lado de la línea

- Lo siento hermana –dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea – tengo que colgar, mi niña está llorando, pero solo te digo si aun sigues sintiendo que Arnold es el indicado, no pierdas la esperanza, te quiero cariño – al decir esto su hermana colgó.

- Gracias Olga – La chica miraba el teléfono y suspiro, mientras pensaba en lo que Arnold le había propuesto unos momentos antes de llegar a casa, todo parecía tan surrealista, ella pensando en ser solo su amiga y su hermana le llamaba para decirle que le diera otra oportunidad, pero no podía ella estaba con Iván y a pesar de su comportamiento la noche anterior no merecía eso. – Mamá tengo que irme, se me ha hecho tarde. –

- ¿no desayunarás?

- Pediré algo en la oficina, nos vemos esta tarde. – Ella se acerco y la beso en la mejilla – Cuídate por favor.

Entró en la oficia y le sonrió a su secretaria, que le entregaba la correspondencia.

- ¿Nadie ha preguntado por mí?

- No señorita Pataki, el Señor Harries y el Señor Collins aun no llegan, estos son sus pendientes.

- Gracias, te puedo pedir un café moka y una dona de chocolate.

- Claro, en un momento se lo llevaré.

- Gracias.

Helga entro en su oficina y encendió su ordenador mientras buscaba en su bolsa su agenda vio a su secretaria entrar con su café y su dona le sonrió y saco el sobre que había guardado allí, vio la fecha y se dio cuenta que tenía mucho de haberla recibido, pero por lo visto no era tan importante porque su hermana había esperado todo ese tiempo para llamarla y preguntarle por ella. Tomo su abrecartas y rasgo el sobre viendo que venía una nota y otro sobre dentro.

Sacó la hoja que era una hoja membretada con el nombre de su hermana y de su cuñado, lo desdoblo con cuidado y comenzó a leer.

"_Querida Helga, espero que te encuentres muy bien, sabes tienes casi un mes de haberte marchado y la casa no es lo mismo sin ti. Iván esta preparándose para marcharse y bueno es mi única compañía además de Harriet en la casa, pues ya sabes Alan es un loco excesivo del trabajo y James de vez en cuando viene a visitarme, te extraño. _

_Pero no es ese el motivo de mi carta, la verdad esto es muy extraño y estoy preocupada, no quiero pensar mal de la gente, pero bien dice el dicho, piensa mal y acertaras. Tu siempre me has reclamado por no pensar mal de las personas y ahora que lo estoy haciendo me siento un poco culpable pero quiero que pienses bien en la situación sentimental que estas viviendo y si tienes la oportunidad de hablar con Arnold y arreglar las cosas no lo dudes, pienso que el también te quiere y ha sufrido tanto como tú. " _

- _ ¿_A que te refieres Olga? – dijo dejando el café a un lado – El fue el que me cambio por otra mujer, el que dejo de escribir y comenzó a rechazar mis cartas –dijo pensando en la caja donde estaban todas las cartas que le había enviado a su madre después de que se las devolvió Arnold – No Olga yo no soy la que hice mal fue él, creo que debemos arreglar nuestra relación, solamente eso nada mas – dijo a la carta como si su hermana pudiera escuchar sus palabras.

_Así que mi querida hermanita, piénsalo bien, hace días revisando los libros me encontré una carta oculta dentro de uno, creo que la pusieron allí intencionalmente, quizás para que no la recibieras, pero como te digo no quisiera pensar mal, pero ¿Por qué mas podría estar en ese libro, siendo que se te debió haber entregado o enviado a Hillwood ahora que estas allá? Pero por favor después de leer la carta dime y si crees que tu decisión es la correcta te apoyare en todo momento, tu hermana que te quiere Olga" _

- El es correcto, el me quiere y yo – ella miro su reflejo en la pantalla de su computadora que había entrado en invernación y vio su triste reflejo que no le sonrió – Algún día lo haré, espero que me apoyes hermana - pensó en la noche anterior, ambos habían tomado demasiado y él se había propasado, acaricio su brazo donde él le había marcado por la presión y que Arnold se había dado cuenta de eso, él nunca había sido violento, pero no por eso no se sentía molesta por su actitud y lo que había hecho, quizás debían hablar y darse un tiempo.

Tomó la carta que acababa de leer y la guardo en su agenda, del sobre que aun estaba encima de su escritorio sacó lo que había dentro, al ver el sobre que venía dentro, sintió que el corazón se le detenía era una carta con el remitente de Arnold desde Venezuela, ¿Por qué estaba allí dentro? ¿Acaso le había llegado la carta cuando viajo a Hillwood? Miro la fecha del sello postal y vio que era de siete meses atrás. Mil dudas llenaron su mente. Sintió que las manos le temblaron y miro el escritorio donde trabaja el autor de esa carta.

Tenía miedo de abrirla y leer, quizás era una confirmación de todos sus pensamientos, o de alguna manera quería explicar lo ocurrido si es que la había reconocido en Venezuela, se sorprendió al ver que la letra que conocía de Arnold era la misma de antes. La apretó sin despegar la vista del lugar de Arnold, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, como siempre, tenía una semana trabajando con él, pero era la primera vez que permanecía en la oficina por más de cinco minutos, siempre buscaba como no estar con él y no se había dado cuenta de los detalles. Su manera de ordenar las plumas y como los papeles estaban acomodados en folders por colores, sonrió mientras su corazón se estrujaba y sentía lagrimas formándose en su mirada, había prometido no llorar mas por él, pero en esos momentos y con esa carta entre sus manos no podía evitarlo.

_Mi querida Helga. _

_De seguro estas muy molesta conmigo por que no te reconocí en la fiesta, lo siento en verdad, se que no tengo perdón y mucho menos excusa, pero no esperaba verte allí y mucho menos tan cambiada, ¿Cómo querías que te reconociera si eres completamente diferente y con tan poca luz, acaso no recuerdas que no soy muy listo en darme cuenta de las cosas? Aun sigo siendo tan torpe como hace años, bajo la lluvia en aquella torre, **-**_**Helga recordó ese momento y sonrió sintiendo como lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras recordaba que ese momento había sido el clave para comenzar su felicidad al lado de aquel rubio cabeza de balón **- _debí haber sabido que eras tu en el momento en que nos presentaron, pero la verdad no te preste mucha atención, sabes que no soy fan de las fiestas, y menos de las bodas porque me recuerda que a la única que quiero conmigo no quiere saber de mí. Mis padres y mi hermana que por cierto ya conociste y eso me da mucha felicidad, porque a ellos les pareciste muy linda, me obligaron a ir, piensan que necesito salir a las fiestas y necesito de una linda chica a mi lado para ser feliz, pero por desgracia aun nos falta a todos conocernos más, pues eso no es lo que necesito para ser feliz, tu siempre me lo dijiste _–**Arnold eres demasiado extraño, dijo ella y después lo leyó** – _Arnold eres demasiado extraño, sigo siendo extraño._

_Se que no es excusa, que hace muchos años yo te prometí estar a tu lado siempre, que te amaría sin condición, que te escribiría a diario y eso no fue así, bueno para ti, acabo de recibir tu carta y durante muchos mese traje en mi cartera tu nota, me mantuvo muchos días sin dormir y por poco pierdo el trabajo y repruebo un examen, pero lo que fue más triste para mí fue ver que tu preciosa letra desapareció convirtiéndose en trazos desconocidos para mí que me decían "No vuelvas a escribir" ¿Qué podía pensar de eso? Aun a pesar de todo lo hice, no diariamente como con anterioridad, sino que cada vez menos, hasta que decidí no hacerlo más y estaba con el papel en blanco cuando llego tu carta. _**–Helga no podía dejar de leer a que se refería, sentía como todo el dolor que había albergado en su corazón todo ese tiempo de pronto le molestaba más, no podía dejar de llorar mientras leía las palabras de Arnold. **

_Una carta sin precedentes y que me dejo en blanco ¿a que te refieres con que te he rechazado tus cartas? ¿De cuales hablas, de esas que nunca llegaron? La última carta que recibí de ti fue hace mas de tres años, nunca rechazaría nada que viniera de ti, aunque en ella me dijeras que te has enamorado o que piensas olvidarme, pues si eso te hace feliz, yo seré feliz contigo, pero no sin aclarar todo este mal entendido. _

_Ahora no se que está pasando, puedo decirte que soy feliz por que encontré a mis padres, pero me he arrepentido cada día por no haberme ido a tu lado, por no haber pedido tu teléfono ni como localizarte, aquel día en "la sala de los corazones rotos" sabía que no debía haberte dejado, que mi vida sin ti no es nada de lo que yo quiero, ahora mientras leo esta carta me doy cuenta que he sido un estúpido, al no haberte ido a buscar después de que encontré a mis padres, no tengo excusa, no tengo perdón, lo único que puedo decirte es espera por favor, no tomes una decisión precipitada, si amas a ese hombre esta bien, hazlo, pero no sin que leas esta carta, que hablemos y sepamos que fue lo que sucedió. Helga Pataki te amo con todo mi corazón y nunca he dejado de hacerlo ni por un minuto. _

_Espero que si nos volvemos a ver, podamos hablar. Arnold. _

Helga apretó la carta en su pecho y lloró amargamente, sentía que debía parar, que ahora no era el momento para llorar pero no podía hacerlo, no podía detenerse, tomo el sobre y lo apretó fuertemente, mientras más lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y dos hombres entraron y se quedaron inmóviles al ver la escena, uno de ellos nunca la había visto llorar y el otro sentía el corazón destrozado la única vez que ella había llorado de esa manera en su hombro.

- Mi amor ¿estás bien? –dijo Iván acercándose a ella, Helga levanto la mirada y vio a su novio mirándola con preocupación, después su mirada se encontró con los ojos azules preocupados de aquel que había escrito esa carta.

- Lo siento, yo tengo que irme, regresaré más tarde –dijo entre sollozos mientras tomaba su bolsa y se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas.

- Helga, perdóname por lo que sucedió anoche yo – dijo el pero ella se detuvo y lo miro

- No tiene nada que ver contigo Iván, de eso hablaremos después, solo que surgió algo –dijo ella – Ahora tengo otras cosas en que pensar, con permiso – ella apretó los labios y sintió más lagrimas brotar de sus ojos intento suprimir un gemido pero este broto de su garganta haciendo que ambos chicos la miraran aun mas preocupados– no estoy de humor para algo más, por favor no lo hagas mas difícil. Regresaré mas tarde.

Helga sin mirar a Arnold salió de allí, su corazón latía desbocado y todos los sentimientos que había intentado sembrar contra el para poder odiarlo y así olvidarlo, parecían derretirse cual nieve en primavera, se detuvo frente al elevador y apretó la carta en su mano mientras más lagrimas volvían a la batalla contra su fuerza de voluntad. Salió del edificio y camino rápidamente, estaba a un par de cuadras de la vieja plaza donde solía ir con Arnold a leer y que siempre estaba sola, vio que aun seguía igual que años atrás, camino y se sentó debajo del viejo roble donde siempre se reunían.

Arnold miro a Iván que estaba inmóvil en medio de la oficina y después miro hacia la puerta por donde había salido la rubia.

- ¿Ustedes discutieron anoche? – pregunto el rubio.

- Rayos Helga –dijo el – Arnold iré a su casa, debo arreglar lo que hice ¿Podrás ir a recoger las invitaciones?

- Claro –dijo el rubio – Voy en este momento – agradeció esa oportunidad de poder salir e ir a buscar a la rubia.

- Si regresa, no la dejes ir, volveré después de ir a casa de sus padres.

- No lo haré –dijo él preocupado.

Arnold bajo en recepción, e Iván continuó hasta el sótano donde tenía estacionado su automóvil, salió de allí y camino rápidamente, era cierto la chica con la que trabajaba no era la misma Helga que había conocido en su infancia y mucho menos era la misma de la cual se había enamorado, pero no dejaba de ser en esencia ella misma. Aunque se ocultara bajo esa personalidad de chica popular seguía siendo la misma, la que contestaba de mal modo cuando se molestaba y frunce la frente sin decir palabra, que se preocupa por los demás y lo cubre como obras de caridad. Era la misma, aquella que con un par de puños defendía a quien amaba. Sonrió para si mismo y salió de allí, sabía donde encontrarla, quien mas para consolarla que su mejor amiga.

Natalie estaba parada en la esquina del corporativo, decidiendo si seguir a la rubia que acababa de salir hecha un mar de lagrimas o no, minutos después vio a su hermano salir de la oficina y tomar la dirección contraria a donde había ido Helga.

- ¿Necesitas un aventón? – pregunto un hombre desde un auto, ella sonrió al reconocerlo era Iván.

- No, es mi hora de comida y quiero ir a buscar algo diferente.

- ¿De pura causalidad, no has visto a Helga?

- ¿Helga? No, pero si la veo le diré que la estas buscando.

- Gracias Nat – dijo el y arranco a toda velocidad.

Cruzo la calle y siguió derecho, quizás la actitud que había visto en el chico la noche anterior le había provocado el que lo engañara, pues Helga le caía muy bien como para que un chico como el (y aunque al principio le había gustado), la tratara de esa forma. Probablemente no la encontraría, aun no conocía la ciudad y ella había crecido allí. Se topo con un pequeño parque, los juegos estaban desiertos a esa hora y solo unas pocas personas se ejercitaban a esa hora tan terrible del día. Escucho un chirrido proveniente de los columpios y allí estaba la morena a la que buscaba. Se acerco despacio y vio que aun lloraba.

- Hola Helga – dijo ella suavemente sorprendiendo a la chica que la miro sorprendida.

- Natalie – dijo Helga limpiándose el rostro - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, te vi salir de la oficina y estabas llorando y me preocupe por ti, ¿estás bien?

- Podría decir que sí –dijo ella mirando el papel que tenía entre las manos. – Solo necesitaba estar sola.

- Bueno, mira yo siempre he dicho que las penas del corazón con compañía son buenas y mejores con un buen plato de espagueti, ven te invito a comer.

- De verdad, estoy bien.

- Quizás todo el mundo te crea, pero yo no y soy muy necia, así que o me acompañas por las buenas o por las malas. – dijo ella poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Está bien, iré contigo.

- Gracias – dijo ella abrazándola de los hombros – Animo mientras haya vida, hay esperanza.

Arnold detuvo el taxi frente a la casa de los Johanssen, golpeo suavemente y le abrió la madre de Phoebe que le sonrió amablemente.

- Hola Arnold.

- Señora Heyerdahal, buen día, esta Phbs.

- Si, arriba, pasa por favor.

- Gracias. – Arnold subió rápidamente y al detenerse frente a la habitación de Phoebe se sintió decepcionado al no encontrar a Helga allí.

- Arnold que bueno que vienes, pasa, siéntate, Gerald no me dijo que vendrías.

- Lo se, es solo que –dijo el rascándose la cabeza – Bueno yo creí que encontraría a Helga aquí.

- Ella no ha venido, pero dime ¿como estas? Gerald me comento que anoche bailaste con ella y bueno también estaba su novio.

- Bien.

- ¿Has podido hablar con ella? – El rubio negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Pero espero pronto hacerlo, bueno esperaba verla aquí, creo que anoche discutió con su novio y se marcho llorando de la oficina, aun se me hace difícil verla llorar.

- Si ella no suele demostrar así sus sentimientos, aunque no puedo negarlo regreso muy cambiada.

- Si yo también lo note, pero sigue siendo la misma –dijo el sonriente – La misma Helga de la que estoy enamorado.

- Arnold yo se lo que sientes, ella es mi mejor amiga, pero lo que menos deseo es que ambos salgan lastimados, prométeme que si ella no quiere saber de ti, no le insistirás de mas, ella no lo soportaría.

- No lo haré –dijo el – Creo que prefiero verla feliz con otra persona que infeliz a mi lado.

- Arnold yo… - ella guardo silencio y se presiono el vientre. – Llama a mi mamá.

- Si –dijo el bajando rápidamente, volvió al lado de la madre de Phoebe quien la tomo del hombro.

- Arnold por favor ayúdame a llevarla al auto, creo que el bebé esta por nacer. – Arnold cargo a Phoebe que respiraba agitadamente, y pronto estuvieron en el automóvil. Saco su celular y marco el número de Gerald, su mejor amigo debía estar al lado de su esposa.

- No te preocupes –dijo ella entre contracción y contracción – Estaremos bien, ve a buscarla.

- Ahora debo estar contigo, la llamaré creo que le gustaría estar en este momento a tu lado.

Arnold marco el número del móvil de Helga, pero le enviaba al buzón, quizás en su rápida salida lo había olvidado en la oficina, quería ir a buscarla pero en ese momento lo mas importante era estar con Phoebe mientras su mejor amigo entraba en escena.

**En la versión anterior Arnoldo y Helga hablaban y allí terminaba, pero ahora bueno el siguiente capítulo bueno será menos drámatico y tendrá un poco de romance jajaja, ya verán cuando lo suba, por el momento tengan una bonita noche y les deseo lo mejor. **

**Un beso **

**IRES **


	9. Heridas

**Pues se que la espera ha sido mucha y les pido muchisimas disculpas por la tardanza, pero me fui de vacaciones y el capitulo que estaba ya casi terminado se quedo en la cpu en la escuela y apenas lo estoy revisando. **

**Pues aquí esta espero pronto actualizar, lo haré lo antes posible, disfruten la lectura. **

* * *

**Discleimer. Toda la obra es de Nickelodeon y su autor. **

* * *

**HERIDAS**

Helga entro en el hospital acompañada de Natalie pregunto donde estaba el área de maternidad y ambas se dirigieron hacia allá. Helga vio a la madre de Phoebe sentada esperando a que saliera el medico, ambas se saludaron y le informo que Gerald acababa de llegar y estaba con Phoebe en esos momentos.

- Cariño –dijo una voz acercándose a ella.

- Iván –dijo ella sorprendida, Natalie lo saludo y se sentó un poco mas allá viendo a la pareja charlar. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Gerald me dijo lo de su esposa, pero dime ¿tu estas bien? – le tomo la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Si, solo bueno fue una pequeña crisis, pero ya estoy bien. –dijo intentando sonreir.

- Helga si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Quieres regresar a Londres?

- Yo, creo que hay algo pero este no es el lugar. –dijo ella mirando a los que estaban alrrededor.

- Te amo Helga Pataki, lo sabes verdad –dijo el abrazándola.

- Si lo se –dijo suspirando – lo siento en verdad –dijo correspondiendo el abrazo – Es cada vez mas difícil para mí, por favor compréndeme.

- Eso intento, pero promete que me dirás si te sucede algo. Yo… -Ivan sabía que había sido peligroso volver, pero el tipo que le escribia hacia años que no lo hacía y estaba en America del Sur, no era rival para el, ademas pronto se casarían y al fin sería suya.

- Lo haré –dijo ella.

Arnold vio a su hermana y un poco mas allá a Helga abrazada de Iván, al parecer la había encontrado y habían arreglado sus diferencias.

- ¿Nat que haces aquí?

- Estaba con Helga y escuchamos del bebé de Gerald vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos.

- ¿Tú estabas con ella?

- Si, la encontré en un viejo parquecito, estaba llorando a mares, pero ya esta mejor.

- Sabes si ellos discutieron.

- No lo creo –dijo Natalie – Por cierto hermano, eres un estúpido –dijo ella poniéndose de pie – Y si no estuviéramos en un hospital te golpearía.

- ¿De que rayos hablas?

- Es un niño –dijo Gerald saliendo de la sala de partos – Tengo un hijo.

Todos se acercaron a Gerlad que miraba radiante a su mejor amigo y a Helga, quienes desde niños habían estado juntos.

- Bien hecho cabeza de cepillo –dijo Helga abrazándolo – Mas te vale que trates bien a mi amiga. – dijo al abrazarlo

- Sabes que si, claro yo no puedo decirte lo mismo a ti –dijo el suavemente en su oído.

- Gerald no es momento –dijo ella separándose y permitiendo que los demas lo estrecharan, ella se aparto y Arnold se acerco a ella.

- ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si gracias Arnold –dijo ella sin mirarlo, debía controlarse, su corazón latía desbocado ahora que sabía que no tenía novia, levanto la mirada y vio a Iván riendo con Gerald mientras hablaban del bebé.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que ellos dos hablaron sobre un bebé?

- Si –dijo ella riéndose – Cuando nos dieron aquella clase de reproducción –dijo Helga comenzando a reír.

- Recuerdas a la maestra acercarse a ellos dos _Ustedes dos tendrán un precioso bebé cuando se casen, pero ahora tienen mucho tiempo por delante, hice esto para ustedes _– dijo Arnold riendo – Lo bueno es que no sabía de nosotros si no.

- Hubiera hecho una foto como la que les hizo a ellos –dijo ella riéndose y lo miró con ternura, sus ojos se reflejaron y ambos pudieron ver que aun con el tiempo el sentimiento seguía allí oculto debajo de muchas capas de dolor y soledad.

- ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Iván acercándose a ellos que cortaron el contacto visual cuando el los interrumpió.

- Solo recordábamos algo que sucedió cuando estábamos en la escuela – dijo ella al ver a Arnold acercarse a Gerald y abrazarlo.

- Eres tio hermano –dijo el moreno sin dejar de abrazarlo y derramado un par de lagrimas de felicidad.

- Grandioso, vamos a conocerlo –dijo el.

- Nosotros nos iremos –dijo Ivan a Gerald – Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar con Helga, pero ella volverá mas tarde.

- Claro –dijo el mirando a la rubia sorprendido.

- Lo siento –dijo ella saliendo detrás de él, ella nunca había permitido que nadie controlara su vida de esa manera y el no iba a ser el primero, el elevador se detuvo en el sótano y ella se detuvo al salir.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – dijo ella molesta.

- Voy por el automóvil.

- ¿Por qué haces que me vaya antes? no he visto a mi mejor amiga que acaba de tener un bebé.

- Puedes verla otro día, tienes cosas que hacer en la oficina.

- ¿Ahora vas a actuar como mi jefe? Si se te ha olvidado la jefa soy yo –dijo ella con superioridad – y no permitiré que trates de manipularme.

- No voy a soportar que te rias con otro tipo. –dijo el molesto.

- ¿Otro tipo? Ellos son mis mejores amigos y los conozco desde antes que a ti, así que no te metas en mi vida.

- Eres mi prometida y.

- ¿Prometida? Claro apenas si somos novios y sabes que en este momento terminamos –dijo ella quitándose el anillo.

- Helga –dijo el mirándola que lanzo el anillo a sus pies – Crei que tu personalidad posesiva solo era porque estabas ebrio, pero veo que no, y yo no deseo un novio y mucho menos un esposo de este tipo, asi que aquí terminamos.

- No te dejare –dijo el tomandola del brazo.

- ¿quieres sacarme otro moretón? –dijo ella y la ira que sentía el de pronto pareció irse desinflando.

- Lo siento Helga no quería.

- Si me lo imagino, ahora me voy a la oficina arreglare unos pendientes y me iré a casa, mas te vale que hagas lo mismo porque pienso hablar con James y Alan. – Iván la miro molesto y camino rápidamente hacia su auto.

Helga salió del hospital, mejor era no volver estaba muy enojada y ellos lo notarían, llamo a su hermana y le aviso que saldría al día siguiente para allá, pues debía tener una reunión con su cuñado y con James, Olga rió con ella y le conto las novedades que estaban ocurriendo, ella detuvo un taxi pues lo mejor era llegar cuanto antes a la oficina y a casa para hacer su equipaje.

Al llegar a la oficina reunió a todo el equipo en la sala de conferencias, el sol alumbraba alegremente mientras se ocultaba poco a poco detrás de los edificios, se dio la vuelta al escuchar la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a todo su equipo.

- Gracias por venir de manera tan apresurada.

- He intentado localizar a Gerald y Arnold, pero no están disponibles.

- Esta bien, gracias Gretchen, el motivo de esta junta es para informar que todo el trabajo que vinimos a hacer se ha cumplido, el corporativo marcha bien, y el fin de semana se inagura el centro comercial, estoy orgullosa de ustedes, y también deseo informarles, que pueden el día de hoy comenzar a comprar su pasaje de regreso a casa, puede ser a partir de hoy, aunque es muy apresurado hasta el domingo todo el día, pero el lunes tienen que estar en la oficina. Solo a Gretchen le pediré que regresé hasta el domingo– Los murmullos de alegría se escuchaban entre todo el personal.

- No se preocupen, James ha preparado todo para que puedan tener los días que se les pormetieron de descanso así como el pago de la comisión correspondiente.

- Gracias jefa –dijo uno de los muchachos – ¿Usted e Ivan regresaran también? Hablo por todos al decir que será un honor seguir trabajando con ustedes.

- Yo hoy regreso a Londres, Gretchen te voy a pedir que te cordines con Arnold y Natalie para lo de la fiesta, toda la información esta en tu escritorio.

- Claro Helga.

- Ahora pueden todos retirarse, gracias por todo y nos veremos en Londres.

Helga entro en su oficina, miro el reloj apenas si habían pasado dos horas desde que había dejado a Gerald y Arnold en el hospital, pero su mundo nuevamente estaba de cabeza y el día se le había hecho eterno, desde que había leído la carta de Arnold cada segundo parecía un día, la conversación en el restaurant y el hecho de volver a reir con el como en el pasado le había hecho darse cuenta que quizás podría recuperar aquello que creía perdido.

- Helga debemos hablar –dijo Ivan irrumpiendo en la oficina donde Helga guardaba sus pocas pertencias en una caja.

- No tengo nada de que hablar, lo haremos en casa.

- Helga no puedes irte así.

- Tu piensas impedírmelo. No lo creo –dijo ella –Ahora me voy porque mi avión sale en dos horas y debo ir al aeropuerto. – Cargo la caja y la dejo en el escritorio de Gretchen. – Por favor envía esto a el corporativo y dile al chofer que aliste el auto.

- Helga debemos hablar del compromiso –dijo el.

- Ya lo hablaremos en Londres, de todos modos alla esta nuestra familia. Gracias Gretchen.

- Si Señorita Pataki.

Helga sin escuchar a Iván camino rápidamente por el vestíbulo hasta entrar en el automóvil, le entrego su equipaje al chofer quien esperaba las ordenes de su jefa para partir.

- Helga te arrepentiras de esto.

- No me amenaces Ivan –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – No me conoces en verdad y eso es lo que menos me asusta. Por favor al aeropuerto –dijo ella cerrando la puerta.

ooOOoo

Natalie y Arnold salieron ya que había anochecido del hospital, poco a poco los viejos amigos de los tres comenzaron a llegar y a desearles felicidades a los nuevos padres, Nat había conocido a los viejos amigos de su hermano y vio como estos eran igual como se los había contado Helga en sus recuerdos, por lo visto todos eran muy buenos amigos aun en la distancia.

- ¿En que piensas flaca? – dijo Arnold tomando a su hermana menor del brazo.

- En que tus amigos son fantásticos, y que me gustaría saber que si alguna vez regreso a Venezuela ellos me recibirán y recordaran como contigo lo hicieron.

- Vivimos muchas cosas juntas, no se puede olvidar.

- Claro –dijo ella riendo – Como cuando iban a destruir el barrio verdad, que el abuelo hizo estallar media calle. – Arnold se detuvo y miro su hermana menor.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Bueno –dijo ella – el abuelo me lo platico la otra noche que no podía dormir.

- Si suele hacerlo –dijo el siguiendo su camino – creo que le alegra los días haber salvado el barrio.

- ¿Arnold y dime esa pelirroja fue tu novia?

- No –dijo el srorpendido– ¿Dónde la conociste?

- En el restaurant, pero contestame. No puedo negar que me gustaba, pero al final, me di cuenta que ella no era mi tipo.

- Y cual es tu tipo.

- No estoy interesado en nadie.

- Vamos hay muchas chicas lindas, por ejemplo ¿Helga?

- Mira Natalie –dijo el – Creo que no debi haberte contado nada.

- Hermano porque desperdicias tu tiempo, si te gusta debes luchar por ella, aun no esta ni siquiera comprometida, además ella sigue queriéndote – al decir esto se tapo la boca y se sonrojo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada.

- A que te refieres con eso, no te dejare en paz hasta que me lo digas –dijo el sin soltarla.

- Arnold veras, hoy Helga y yo hablamos, ella bueno me conto lo de ustedes y me dijo que tu le prometiste escribir.

- Eso hice, cada día.

- Y ella hizo lo mismo y tu le regresaste las cartas.

- Muy bien, yo no hice eso –dijo el – esta es la segunda vez que lo oigo, pero es imposible yo no.

- Lo hiciste, todas las cartas las tiene en un cajón debajo de su cama, yo las vi, todas con el sello de ser devueltas al destinatario.

- Pero nunca.

- Bueno y ella dice que no recibió tus cartas, pero hoy recibió una.

- La ultima que le envie.

- Por eso estaba llorando, porque creyo en tus palabras, pero también pensaba que estabas con María.

- ¿Y Maria que tiene que ver?

- Ella los vio juntos en la boda.

- Es tan tonta –dijo el – debo hablar con ella.

- Porque no esperas y lo haces mañana en la oficina, invítala a comer y arreglen las cosas.

- Esta bien –dijo el.

- Ahora yo me tengo que ir –dijo Natalie sonriendo.

- A donde vas a esta hora.

- Tengo que ir a recoger algo que olvide en casa de una amiga.

Natalie camino por las calles llenas de gente y aparadores con las luces encendidas, el barrio era muy bonito y le encantaba vivir alli, su casa estaba un par de cuadras mas al sur pero iría mas tarde. Golpeo la puerta roja de la casa y pudo percibir un dulce aroma proveniente del interior.

- Hola? –dijo una voz gruesa, ella le sonrió al hombre de mirada severa que le miraba desde dentro.

- Buenas noches Señor Pataki, soy Natalie, amiga de Helga.

- Si, necesitas algo? –dijo el cortante.

- Vera.

- Pasa cariño –dijo una mujer rubia movió al hombre de la entrada – Eres la nueva amiga de Helga verdad, es un gusto conocerte, soy Myriam y el es Bob.

- Un placer, ¿esta Helga?

- No está –dijo Myriam.

- Es que olvide algo en su habitación la otra noche y quería ver si podía pasar a buscarlo.

- Claro –dijo Myriam –sabes donde esta ¿verdad? Gracias por traerla la otra noche, ella no suele.

- Si lo se –dijo ella sonriéndole a su madre, creyó que no se habían dado cuenta.

- Helga me dijo que vendrías –dijo ella – Adelante tengo que seguir con la cena.

Natalie entro en la habitación estaba ordenada de manera muy sistemática, vio que sobre el tocador estaba su chamarra doblada y tenia encima una nota.

"Nat gracias por prestármela, se que regresaras por ella, gracias por todo, has sido una gran amiga"

Ella tomo la chamarra y la nota, parecía que se estaba despidiendo, se puso de rodillas y saco la caja de zapatos que tenía toda la correspondencia para su hermano, abrió su bolsa y la guardo toda, esperaba que los padres de Helga no se dieran cuenta, giro su nota y escribió un recado para ella. "_se la hare llegar a su destinatario, tu amiga Nat" _ Bajo rápidamente y se despidió de los Pataki deseándoles buen provecho y corrió hacia su casa, antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que había tomado sin permiso.

Natalie entro en la casa, el teléfono sono y corrió a tomarlo al levantar la bocina escucho la voz de María del otro lado, tantas veces la habia oído que la reconocería en cualquier lado.

- ¿Arnold? Soy María.

- Ah como estas –dijo el en tono jovial - ¿Qué tal las cosas por alla?

- Bien, te tengo una noticia –dijo ella – Estoy en Hillwood, podras venir a recogerme al aeropuerto.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hoy, necesitamos hablar –dijo ella - ¿podras venir?

- Claro, voy para alla –dijo el colgando el auricular.

Natalie colgó el aparato y vio a su hermano bajar por las escaleras mientras se colocaba su chamarra.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Tengo algo que hacer. –dijo el abriendo la puerta, el aire fresco entro y enfrió la estancia.

- Tengo algo que enseñarte, ¿podrás quedarte? – No podía negarlo María le caía bien, pero necesitaba que su hermano arreglara las cosas con Helga, ella era muy buena y sabía que era la pareja ideal para el.

- Regreso mas tarde y hablaremos –dijo el saliendo aprisa mientras tomaba las llaves del auto – Dile a papá que me llevo el carro.

ooOOoo

Helga esperaba el cambio de vuelo, vio un poco mas alla a Ivan habia tomado el mismo vuelo que ella, pero por suerte no habia encontrado boleto de primera clase y el la observaba a través del cristal de la sala que les dividia. Cerro los ojos y suspiro, ¿acaso siempre habia sido asi y nunca lo vio? Tomo su teléfono y marco un numero que estaba grabado en su memoria como con fuego.

- ¿Hola? –dijo una suave voz desde el otro lado.

- Buenas noches, se encontrará Natalie –dijo ella, aunque en realidad con quien quería hablar era con el cabeza de balón.

- Soy yo, ¿Quién habla?

- Hola, soy Helga Pataki.

- Helga, que bueno que llamas, ¿Cómo estas? Mi hermano no esta el.

- Esta bien, quería hablar contigo –dijo ella sonriendo – Quiero pedirte que no le comentes a Arnold nada de lo que hablamos

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Bueno ya tendremos tiempo de hablar los dos –dijo ella sonriendo al teléfono – me lo prometes, no digas nada, regresare pronto.

- ¿Regresaras, donde estas?

- Tuve que viajar, sucedió algo. _Helga, escúchame, mira si es por el compromiso._ – Natalie escucho los gritos de Iván un poco lejos, pero aun eran audibles.

- Tengo que colgar –dijo ella – nos vemos.

Helga miro a Iván que le gritaba desde la puerta, se acerco a él sin salir de la sala, el guardia le impedía la entrada y miro a la joven que se acercaba.

- ¿Usted lo conoce?

- Helga escúchame.

- No – dijo ella – No se que te esta sucediendo.

- ¿con quien hablabas, dímelo?

- Iván, no me montes un teatrito aquí, si quieres hablar lo haremos en la casa, ahora deja de armar alboroto. – ella se dio la vuelta mientras el guardia llamaba a seguridad, pues Iván intentaba entrar en la sala a la fuerza.

Natalie miro el auricular, entonces esos rumores que corrían eran ciertos ella estaba comprometida, por eso era que no quería tener contacto con Arnold, pero aun podía evitarlo, suspiro y miro su bolsa llena de cartas, se sintió molesta por que su hermano se había ido a recoger a María, y ella a fin de cuentas que estaba haciendo en Hillwood. Subió a su habitación y vacio las cartas en el primer cajón de su ropero, alli estarían seguras hasta que pudiera entregárselas a su hermano.

ooOOoo

Arnold escuchaba a María que le contaba sobre un nuevo trabajo que la había traido hasta allí, el rubio le sonrio, lucia muy linda quizás si Helga no estuviera tan enraizada en su corazón, quizás hubiera aceptado las insinuaciones de la morena.

- Esta es mi casa.

- Oh Arnold es magnifica –dijo ella - ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?

- Trece –dijo el – además del sótano – ven mamá estará feliz de verte y Natalie también.

- Que bueno, espero que me lleves a conocer la ciudad –dijo ella abrazandolo.

- María es necesario que.

- Nada –dijo ella y le planto un fugaz beso en los labios – No hables de cosas triviales, ven vamos dentro –dijo ella subiendo las escaleras.

- Claro –dijo el rubio tomando el equipaje y acompañándola al interior de la casa.

María fue recibida con jubilo tanto por Stella como por Miles quienes pronto le asignaron una habitación provisional mientras arreglaban otra para su estadía, charlaron por horas, y Arnold no pudo evitar ver a su madre lanzarle miradas insinuantes que no venían al caso.

- Ya es hora que la dejes dormir – dijo Miles a su esposa – Ven te mostrare la habitación –dijo Miles a María – Arnold porque no le subes algo a Natalie.

- Claro –dijo tomando un trozo de pizza y un refresco del refrigerador. Golpeo suavemente y escucho la voz de su hermana invitándolo a pasar.

- ¿Por qué no bajaste, María quería saludarte?

- Estaba en una llamada – mintió la chica a su hermano.

- ¿Cómo te fue con tu amiga?

- Bien – dijo ella – y de lo que estábamos hablando, ¿María no interferirá?

- De que hablas.

- Hablaras con Helga, sobre ustedes.

- Natalie ya te lo dije eso es historia antigua y por ahora es mejor dejar las cosas así.

Helga entro en la casa sabía que era la hora del desayuno y encontraría a su hermana y cuñado y al igual que su primo, los escucho reír en la cocina, sabía que detrás de ella venia Ivan, dejo su maleta en el suelo y se dirigió al comedor.

- Helga –dijo Olga al verla los dos hombres se sorprendieron – ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Hola hermana.

- Prima como es que regresaste antes –dijo James poniéndose de pie.

- Tori –dijo Olga viendo a su pequeña bebé en el carrito que hacia gogojos de felicidad.

- Helga tenemos que hablar –dijo Ivan entrando en la casa y tomandola del brazo. – Hola a todos.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar –dijo ella intendando zafarse – tengo que ir a darme una ducha –dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- ¿Ustedes discutieron? –dijo Alan viendo a Ivan que lo ignoro y salió detrás de la rubia.

- Helga detente –dijo el tomandola del brazo con mas fuerza – Espera por favor tenemos que hablar.

- Ya te lo dije no tengo nada de que hablar.

- Pero que te sucede, dime porque no actúas de esa manera con Arnold o con Gerald, ah si son viejos amigos verdad.

- Deja de molestarme si, dime ¿acaso estas celoso? No entiendo porque. Ahora suéltame que me estas lastimando.

- Claro que estoy celoso, no tienes porque estar de coqueta con ellos –dijo el cada vez mas molesto.

- Oye te estas pasando, ellos son mis amigos y tu eres un celoso.

- Claro me costo mucho hacer que te fijaras en mi, tuve que hacer hasta lo imposible para que te fijaras en mi, pero por lo visto ni el detener esa estúpida correspondencia fue suficiente. –dijo el jaloneándola del brazo – pero no te burlaras de mi –dijo dándole una bofetada que la hizo caer y golpearse contra los escalones.

- Ni te atrevas a ponerle otra mano encima Iván –dijo James al ver la escena y a su prima con sangre en su labio.

- Tu no te metas –dijo el y lo lanzo contra Alan que también intentaba intervenir, la levanto con fuerza y Helga lo miraba molesta, la rubia vio a su hermana acercarse con su sobrina en brazos, Iván volvio a la carga y ella por cuidar a su hermana perdió el paso y cayo contra un gran jarrón que estaba en la esquina del recibidor haciendo volar pedazos de cristal.

- ¡Helga! –dijo Olga al ver a su hermana herida.

- Vete de aquí –dijo Alan y James a Iván.

- Tu, esto no se quedará así –dijo Iván saliendo molesto. James se había acercado a levantar a Helga a quien le dolia todo su cuerpo por las heridas recibidas.

- Debemos llevarte a un hospital. – dijo James levantándola y dirigiéndose a su auto.

- Los alcanzare allá –dijo Olga – Alan y yo, debo dejar a Tori dormida.

- Claro –dijo James dirigiéndose a su auto.

- Está bien prima, –dijo James mientras manejaba hacia el hospital más cercano - ¿Qué sucedió? – Helga comenzó a contarle como poco a poco la relación de trabajo entre ellos dos se volvió algo difícil, y le conto lo ocurrido en la discoteca y como la había maltratada, James no podían creerlo, el nunca había demostrado ser celoso, se detuvo en la entrada de urgencias y ayudo a su prima que fue llevada en una silla de ruedas a una habitación mientras el esperaba fuera.

- James, ¿Dónde está? –dijo Olga al llegar.

- Ven ya podemos pasar –dijo el guiándola – tiene una muñeca quebrada, varias heridas por los vidrios y un par de moretones en el rostro, pero creo que estará bien, debemos alejarla de Iván, estoy pensando en poner una denuncia por su agresión.

- No será necesario –dijo Helga mirando a su primo – Estoy bien, solo debe calmarse.

- Prima mírate.

- Por favor, no hagas esto mas grande, como esta mi sobrinita.

- Dormida, pero Helga hay algo que debes ver, mira lo que estaba oculto dentro del jarrón –dijo ella enseñándole un montón de sobres llenos de sangre.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Bueno –dijo ella – son cartas, para ti. – Helga con la mano que tenía libre tomo el sobre y sintió que la mano le temblaba.

- Eran casi 500, no sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta que estaban allí.

James le ayudo a abrir el sobre y saco el papel que estaba doblado con cuidado, miro la letra de Arnold y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

_Helga. Que te esta pasando, tus cartas han dejado de llegar, se que he estado un poco ocupado y mis cartas quizas tarden un poco mas, pero sigo escribiendote todos los días, aunque a veces las mando todas juntas, pero ya me estoy poniendo al día, pero recuerdas que te dije que encontre a mis padres, bueno algo que no te he dicho es que mamá tuvo un accidente, ella ahora esta en una silla de ruedas, cuando la conocí ya había tenido el accidente, sucedió hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora esta bien, eso me tiene ocupado, el estarlos conociendo es algo que nunca espere y ahora es cada dia algo nuevo, ellos bueno me dicen que me han hechado de menos y siempre me repiten lo culpables que se sienten por el abandono, Nat mi hermana bueno es algo timida pero es muy bonita se parece mucho a mamá se que te agradará cuando la conozcas. _

_Cariño espero pronto recibir una carta tuya, hace tiempo que no se nada de ti, tengo miedo de que hayas pensado bien las cosas y quieras que terminemos, se que estas en tu derecho pero esperame, pronto volvere, sabes que deseo estar a tu lado a veces pienso que no debi haber venido, todos tenemos nuestras vidas ya hechas quizas ellos aunque no lo digan bueno se que se sienten responsables de mi, aunque no tienen por que, pero yo tambien me siento responsable hacia ellos son mis padres al final no, y la verdad siempre soñe con encontrarlos._

_Helga solo te pido que recuerdes que yo en verdad deseaba que nos casáramos, ahora tu silencio me lastima, acabo de hablar con Gerald y me ha dicho lo de su boda, dice que Phbs le ha dicho que no iras, yo tampoco, creo que no hemos sido tan buenos amigos como lo prometimos verdad. _

_Preciosa, te escribiré hasta que mi corazón me dicte lo contario o mi mente me haga entender que simplemente es una necedad hacerlo, pero por favor cuídate, no quiero saber que de nuevo te has enfermado, se la Helga Pataki que conozco y de quien me enamoré. Te dejo mi amor. Arni._

Helga no sabía si las lágrimas que derramaba eran por el dolor que le provocaban sus heridas o el saber que aquel que tanto se juro odiar le había escrito miro todas las cartas que su cuñado tenía en una bolsa.

- Debo volver a Hillwood.

- Pero mira como estas –dijo Olga – No puedes viajar.

- Son solo unos rasguños –dijo ella – dame mi teléfono James.

- Helga Geraldine Pataki –dijo su hermana mayor molesta – ¿Cómo dices eso, sabes lo preocupada que estoy?

- Si lo se, pero debo regresar, tengo que arreglar muchas cosas – Rápidamente marco el numero de la aerolínea comprando un boleto para una semana después, pues debido a los golpes la darían de alta en ese tiempo, hizo reservación de un automóvil para poder desplazarse en la ciudad. – James necesito poner mi renuncia.

- Helga eso es algo muy precipitado.

- No pienso volver y creo que es el momento que luche por lo que siempre he querido hacer.

- ¿y eso es? – pregunto su cuñado

- Vivir la vida –dijo ella sonriendo – saldrá mi la proxima semana ¿estas contenta Olga? Ahora quiero descansar. –dijo mirando a todos y después cerro los ojos necesitaba dormir.

ooOOoo

Bajo a tiempo para irse con Nat al trabajo, su hermana lo veía sonriente, el rubio era otro parecía haber adquirido nuevos animos, que no espero ver en sus ojos, el auto se detuvo enfrente del gran edificio y el bajo mientras su hermana iba a estacionarse, subió rápidamente y entro en la oficina la cual estaba aun vacia, pues al fin siendo sabado solo algunos empleados del corporativo trabajaba.

- Arnold –dijo la secretaria – Buenos días, aquí están tus pendiente.

- Gracias, dime la Señorita Pataki ¿sabes a que hora llegará?

- Ella – dijo sorprendida – No te lo dijo, se marcho anoche a Londres y si no estoy mal Ivan se fue con ella, creo que iban a arreglar lo de su compromiso, ayer por la tarde parecía que discutían por la fecha y el lugar, pero bueno, es muy emocionante. Dejo unas cosas para ti, estan en su oficina, dijo que el Señor James se comunicara contigo.

- Gracias –dijo el tomando los pendientes. Se sentó en su escritorio y vio las llamadas que habia recibido el dia anterior que no habia vuelto al trabajo, vio una carta y la abrió.

_"Arnold. _

_Se que debiste sorprenderte por mi repentina marcha, pero el trabajo esta terminado, todos los pendientes están en tu correo electrónico, ahora tu estarás de encargado, probablemente James vaya a la fiesta de inauguración a realizar todo los tramites, felicidades Jefe. Gracias por todo, has sido un gran amigo y sobre todo siempre fuiste mi apoyo, ahora debo irme a casa, estar cerca de ti es demasiado doloroso hice una promesa y debo cumplirla, pero siempre vivirás en mi corazón. Helga"_

Arnold no podía creerlo, solamente unos días había convivido con ella, cuando Helga cambio la fecha de la fiesta para un mes después creyo que podría arreglar las cosas y ahora simplemente se había marchado, pero no podía culparla no después de su propio comportamiento, pero no había querido arruinar el poco avance que tenia con ella. Arnold tomo el telefono y marco el movil de Helga que marcaba fuera de cobertura, despues marco el de Iván que al tercer timbre contesto.

- ¿Quién es? –dijo desde el otro lado.

- Ivan, buen día soy Arnold, dime ¿Helga esta contigo? –Arnold escucho la voz de su jefe, sonaba un poco molesta y mas grave de lo normal.

- Ella, si aquí esta –dijo el – ¿pero esta durmiendo sabes que hora es?

- Lo siento olvide el cambio de horario.

- Esta bien, ¿para que la necesitas?

- Necesitamos hablar sobre algunos pendientes de la inaguracion.

- No se si pueda atenderte, ella esta ocupada con la boda y no volvera a America hasta despues de la luna de miel, asi que llama a otra persona. – Al decir esto colgo, Arnold miro el numero, por lo visto estaban juntos y la boda era inminente, ¿Por qué habia sido tan tonto en tener esperanzas?

- Hola Arnold –dijo una suave voz en la puerta que le saco de sus pensamientos, el levanto la mirada y vio que María le sonreía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno tu madre me dio tu dirección y quise venir a ver donde trabajabas antes de ir a mi oficina. Vaya Gerente, no sabia que estabas tan bien acomodado.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

- Pero puedo ponerme al día –dijo ella insinuante.

- Ahora debo trabajar –dijo Arnold separándose de ella – Porque no regresas en otro momento y al abrir la puerta se topo con Gerald que charlaba con la secretaria y al verlos lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿Nos vemos en la comida? – pregunto ella.

- Yo te llamaré –dijo el casi hechandola y dando paso a su mejor amigo.

- Vaya Arnold ¿Quién es esa chica?

- Una amiga

- No parecía solo una amiga, ¿Dónde esta Ivan? debo hablar con el sobre un asunto

- Probablemente en Londres, el y Helga se fueron a arreglar su compromiso.

- Wow crei que te daría una oportunidad, pero bueno porque no lo intentas con esa "amiga"

- Porque no te callas y me dices que es lo que sucede.

ooOOoo

Helga se terminaba de arreglar, le dolia aun donde se había golpeado, su rostro estaba adquiriendo tonos verdosos y morados además de que el yeso en su brazo no le ayudaba, la semana se le había hecho eterna pero al fin volvia a casa y sin el compromiso de volver a Londres nunca mas a menos que fuera de visita.

- Helga debes considerar el quedarte hasta que te recuperes.

- Sabes que no lo haré –dijo ella mirando a su hermana – ¿mi equipaje esta en el auto?

- Si, el chofer te llevará allá, promete que te cuidaras.

- Lo hare –dijo ella sonriendo – despídeme de James y de Alan, espero que lo que sucedió con Ivan no repercuta en su amistad.

- ¿Helga como puedes decir eso? Mira como te dejo.

- Tambien fue mi culpa, no puedo decir que solo fue el.

- Eres demasiado buena, vete con cuidado, yo arreglare todo en el hospital para que tu puedas llegar a tiempo.

- Gracias Olga.

Helga subió al avión y miro por la ventanilla, pensó en lo mal que lo había tratado, todo ese tiempo trabajando juntos y el le había escrito todas esas hermosas cartas, quizás por eso Natalie le instia tanto, se acomodo en el asiento y cerro los ojos, quería dormir y esta vez sabia que lo logararia.

ooOoo

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – grito Natalie a un punto de la histeria mirando a su hermano mayor.

- Nat –dijo Miles mirando a su hija menor – Porque no subes a tu habitación.

- Bien, es mejor. – subió corriendo y azoto la puerta algo que todos los inquilinos notaron.

- Ire a hablar con ella – dijo Maria mirando escaleras arriba.

- No, dejame a mi, tu quedate con mis padres.

- Claro.

Arnold se acerco y movio el pomo de la puerta que estaba cerrada, suspiro y saco de bajo la alfombra un pequeño pasador con el que abrio el cuarto.

- Que haces aquí? No quiero verte.

- Nat no te pongas asi, crei que era tu amiga.

- ERA tu lo has dicho.

- No me insististe por meses que saliera con ella, ahora que lo hago haces este show.

- Es que no conocía a Helga, ella es la indicada para ti. Ademas María tiene que, una semana de haber llegado y tu, ni siquiera has hablado con ella.

- Ella ya no me interesa y yo a ella tampoco.

- Como lo sabes? Ella te lo dijo?

- Ella va a casarse, fue a comprometerse a Londres, probablemente ya este casada –dijo el molesto.

- SI por supuesto, has lo que te venga en gana, pero eres un tonto, veras que equivocado estas.

- Pues aunque no te guste, me voy a comprometer con ella.

- Es tu vida, tu seras infeliz no yo. Pero Arnold –dijo ella de nuevo – ni siquiera intentaste arreglar las cosas con Helga. –dijo ella nuevamente a punto de llorar.

- Yo es hora de seguir adelante, ella es parte de mi pasado y yo del suyo es mejor así.

- Eres un tonto Arnold. – Ella se sentía triste, lo miro y salio de su habitación necesitaba pensar, iria a la oficina a cocinar, era su unico consuelo. Arnold miro el bonche de cartas sobre el escritorio y suspiro, no podia negar que era un error, pero el error mas grande era aferrarse a ella mientras Helga era feliz, apago la luz y cerro la puerta sin percatarse que el era el destinatario de todas las cartas sobre su escritorio.

**Pues gracias por leer, ¿que tal? como la falta de comunicación es un gran problema entre las personas y mas cuando el corazón y la mente están de por medio, en fin nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, gracias por sus lecturas y no olviden pasarse por los reviews. **

**Besos **

**IRES **


	10. Recuerdos y realidad

**Hola queridos lectores, pues que creen que me di cuenta, estaba revisando mi archivo porque suelo releer los capitulos que subo por si algo que debía ser corregido o borrado no se corrigió al final, créanme lo leo mil veces antes de subirlo (por eso tardo tanto jajaja no es broma) lo que pasa es que no me gusta darme cuenta que deje datos sin contestar. **

**Bueno y entonces haciendo eso me di cuenta que, tenia un capitulo entero que era antes de subir el ultimo que subí, donde estaba toda la conversación de Helga y Natalie antes de ir al hospital, es por esto que subo rápidamente el capitulo, lo mezcle con lo que ya llevaba escrito para no tener que hacer movimientos en la historia. **

**El único detalle es que esa conversación la puse en flash back, y verán hay flash back dentro del flash back, ¿es posible? mmm lo se, si sí bueno me tranquilizo, si no bueno lo siento, pero era la única manera de ponerlo. **

**Los dejo, disfruten su lectura. **

**Discleimer: esta historia no me pertenece...**

**CAPITULO 10**

**RECUERDOS Y REALIDAD **

Arnold miraba a su novia de reojo, la película que estaban viendo iba por la mitad pero el no le había prestado atención, solo podía pensar en lo mal que se sentía desde que les anuncio a todos su noviazgo con María, pues desde ese momento Natalie le había dejado de hablar, si hermana pequeña había entrado en su corazón y ahora se sentía culpable por el silencio que le dirigía.

- Arnold - dijo la morena mirandolé, el rubio se dio cuenta que la pelicula había terminado. - ¿estas bien?

- Si, lo siento, ¿quieres ir a cenar?

- Claro –dijo María saliendo de la sala preocupada, el rubio estaba cambiado, desde que lo había conocido le había gustado pero nunca le presto atención, pero había decidido casarse con él, busco la manera de conseguir trabajo cerca de donde vivía y lo había logrado, ahora solo necesitaba una excusa para casarse con el.

- ¿Qué se te antoja?

- Pues comida italiana –dijo sonriendo la morena – ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Si, es solo que recordé que tengo unos pendientes regresaré mas tarde, no hay problema.

- No –dijo ella – Me voy a casa.

María lo miro caminar rumbo a el corporativo, tenía días desde que eran formalmente novios y en este tiempo el estaba diferente, no era el mismo Arnold, quizás el hecho de estar en ese lugar, ella no conocía su pasado, pero quizás ese alguien de quien estuvo enamorado aun vivía allí, si era si lo descubriría y la quitaría de en medio. Entro en la casa de huéspedes y vio a Natalie que subía las escaleras, al verla ella la ignoro y se encerró en su habitación.

- Nat puedo pasar –dijo Maria asomandose.

- No, pero ya lo hiciste –dijo ella que metía todas las cartas en una caja de zapatos.

- Mira cariño, escuchame bien, te guste o no tu hermano es mi novio.

- No estoy diciendo nada sobre eso ¿o si?

- Se que con tu actitud estas demostrandole que no te gusta, y si el me corta por tu culpa te haré la vida imposible.

- Sabes no me interesa su relacion –dijo ella molesta- si mi hermano quiere casarse contigo es su problema, que lastima que no te conoce en verdad. – Al decir esto cerro la caja y se puso de pie. – Me voy, tengo que llevar este paquete a la mensajería, ah y solo espero que no quieras que yo cocine en su boda, porque no lo haré.

Maria la miro molesta y salio para su habitación, por lo visto ella no sería impedimento para su relación con Arnold.

Arnold se recargo en su silla y miro por el gran ventanal que mostraba todo Hillwood desde una perspectiva diferente que estando en la calle, amaba esa ciudad, los recuerdos y todo lo que significaba para él, pero en esos momentos deseaba volver a la selva, a aquel lugar que se volvio un remanzo de paz para él, la luz cambiaba pasando por los edificios, cada momento recordaba lo vivido con la rubia que era dueña de su corazón, ¿alguna vez la olvidaría? Podía escuchar su voz, sentir sus besos, se sentía un patán por estar con María sin quererla tan solo un poco, ella había intentado besarlo pero el no podía no mientras ella estuviera en su corazón.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Quien es? – pregunto dandose la vuelta y su hermana estaba en la puerta sonriendole.

- El cartero –dijo ella acercandose – Siento haberte ignorado todo este tiempo, pero he estado pensando en todo lo ocurrido y quiero decirte que aceptaré la decisión que tomes.

- Nat yo no sabía que te molestaba mi relación con María.

- Es que, Arnold pienso que tu y Helga.

- No vuelvas con lo mismo –dijo el dolido – Ella se casó hable con Iván, el me lo dijo. – Natalie abrio los ojos sorprendida.

- No lo sabía.

- Entonces no vuelvas a mencionarlo.

- Oh Arnold –dijo ella llorando – Todo es mi culpa, debí haber dicho algo.

- Nat no llores, no es tu culpa, las cosas sucedieron así –dijo el levantandose y abrazandola. – Ambos perdimos comunicación y bueno solo paso.

- No, yo debí decirte, debí hablar con ella sobre ti, ella no dejo de escribirte te lo dije, yo como pude hacerte eso. – Dijo dejando la caja en el escritorio. – Aquí estan todas las cartas que te escribio y le devolviste, lamento haber tardado tanto en entregartelas.

- Pero de donde las sacaste.

- Ya no importa, me voy a casa

Arnold levanto la tapa y miro las cartas todas acomodadas una detrás de otra, saco una y despues la siguiente, todas traian la misma direccion y el mismo sello "devuelvase al destinatario" ¿Cómo era posible? Entonces ella le había escrito cada día igual que el. Saco un sobre verde oscuro y lo abrio.

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD AMOR! _

_Mi tercera navidad sin ti, es tan triste, bueno solo un poco, ahora estoy en Suiza con mi hermana, Alan, Iván y James, hemos venido a patinar, como me gustaria que estuvieras aquí, Iván a estado todo el tiempo queriendo que lo acompañe a la montaña mas alta pero tengo pavor, ¡defiendeme! ¿Cómo estas tu? Estoy un poco descepcionada porque no me has escrito, pero creo que con la emocion de haber encontrado a tus padres debes tener mil y un cosas que hacer, porque ya los encontraste ¿verdad? como quisiera verte o llamarte tan siquiera, Phbs dice que no has llamado a Gerald ni a tus abuelos, ¿no hay telefono donde estas? ¿Sigues con vida? Espero que si, porque si no, creo que moriré._

_¿No crees que fue una tonteria no haber tomado mi telefono? Te debes de estar volviendo loco por escuchar mi voz, pero se que cuando nos veamos tendremos muchas cosas de que hablar, por lo pronto te platicaré que mis estudios…_

Arnold siguio leyendo la carta, sus descripciones de las montañas nevadas, el aroma del chocolate frente a la chimenea y el viento al entrar por las grietas de las paredes, casi podia estar en ese momento al lado de la rubia. Llego al final de la carta con una sonrisa.

_… Te amo cabeza de balón, no dejes de escribir, ya te lo dije solo serán mil, después si no tengo noticias tuyas, no volveré a escribir. Pd. Te mando tu regalo de navidad, yo tengo uno igual desde la primaria pero con una foto tuya. _

Dentro del sobre venía un pequeño coldije en forma de corazón el la abrio y en ambas caras estaban dos fotos de Helga, una lanzandole un beso y la otra sonriendo, sintió que el pecho le brincaba y se le quería salir, no podía creerlo miraba aquellas cartas como si no fuera verdad lo que tenía delante, cada una de ellas decían cuanto lo amaba y el simplemente se había quedado a un lado mientras ella entregaba su vida a alguien que no amaba.

Tomo otra carta y la abrio, esta estaba tachoneada y despues comenzaba.

_Estupido Cabeza de balón. _

_Estoy cansada, cansada de escribir y de que tus cartas sean devueltas, porque no tienes el valor de responder a ellas o de leerlas, si te cansaste de mi dimelo, pero ya basta… _

_Arnold… estoy tan preocupada, ya no se que escribirte, deseo gritarte, pero a la vez acepto tu decisión, veras quizás hice lo incorrecto al decirte que no nos llamaramos, quizás debí pedirte el teléfono o tu debiste hacerlo, en estos momentos no recuerdo de quien fue la decisión de hacer eso pero fue algo muy tonto. Te anexo mi teléfono para que me llames, claro si esta vez decides abrir mi carta, acaso la dirección es incorrecta? No lo creo pues las primeras cartas te llegaron, dime ¿te cambiaste de casa? ¿Debería enviarlas a tus abuelos? No se si sigues en contacto con ellos, saludalos de mi parte, te puedo contar algo, veras hay un chico, vamos no pongas esa cara, ni te he dicho nada, el es bueno, es muy lindo conmigo, creo que esta enamorado de mi, ¿que es lo que me ven? Es algo que aun no puedo creer, pero bueno, siempre me invita a salir a montar o a ir al club de la familia, pero yo no quiero, estoy ocupada con mis estudios y además te tengo a ti, para que precuparme por el, pero es demasiado insistinte, probablemente si sigues ignorándome tendre que hacerle caso, asi que deja de comportarte como un tonto y recibe esta carta. Bueno te seguire contando lo que ha sucedido después de la ulitma carta, si quizás no sepas de que te hablo pero ha sido tu culpa, fijate que… _

Arnold continuo leyendo la carta, donde ella relataba con su típica manera de escribir el paisaje de Yorkshire a donde habia ido con su familia, como el paramo aun era una extensa tierra que parecía solo un mar de verdor, pero que si mirabas con detenimiento encontrarías maravillas ocultas, pequeños nidos de petirrojos entre las ramas de los arboles, ovejas, caballos salvajes, en fin maravillas que solo estando en ese lugar se podrían disfrutar, la carta terminaba con una despedida cariñosa y su firma. El rubio siguió abriendo una por una las cartas y las leyó, la luna alumbro su noche y el sol le saludo al asomarse por su ventana, dejo la ultima carta sobre todas las demas, la ultima que había leído era la que al final habia recibido, en todas primero podía ver su alegre escritura, después le conto un poco de los problemas en su casa y al final solo habia terminado con el, diciendo que era la ultima, las palabras que leyó eran las mismas que habían rondado por su mente cuando recibió la nota de ella, se culpaba de esa falta de comunicación, todo ese tiempo perdido, toda esa infelicidad de ambos todo se debió a una mala comunicación y ahora no tenía como arreglar eso.

Miró los objetos que traian muchos sobres, dibujos, hojas secas, fotografías, donde poco a poco se iba notando el cambio de Helga hasta verse como la volvio a ver, si hubiese recibido esas cartas cuando se reencontraron la hubiera reconocido al instante. El cielo poco a poco se iba iluminando por los rayos del sol, vio que su telefono tenía varias llamadas pérdidas y lo dejo a un lado. Tomo en sus manos la carta donde estaba el telefono de la casa de Helga en Londres pero, para que llamarla, no la localizaria alli. Suspiro y guardo cada carta como si fuera un tesoro, los obsequios de las cartas los guardo en su bolsillo, miro uno de los sobres y se sorprendio, el sello de devolución debajo tenía una marca con la fecha del devuelto pero había algo mas, letras que indicaban quien era el responsable sin prestarle atencion las guardo en la caja y esta en el ultimo cajon de su escritorio coloco la llave y salio de la oficina, siendo domigo nadie se presentaba a esa parte a trabajar solo el guardia, en cambio el centro comercial estaria en un par de horas completamente abarrotado.

ooOOoo

Helga se sentó afuera del corporativo, había sido una tonta en llegar así, si su padre la veía en ese estado tan deplorable iría a asesinar a Iván, suspiro y acomodo su brazo enyesado de tal manera que no le cansara, la maleta descansaba en el suelo, quizas podria llamar a Natalie e iria por ella, pero apenas iban a ser las siete y en domingo. Sintió ganas de ponerse a llorar como una niña, se limpio los ojos y volvio a suspirar, esperaría un poco mas e iria a rentar una habitacion en algun hotel cercano. No había aun comenzado el invierno y el día era muy frio y no había traido ropa para enfrentar ese clima. Miro la ventana donde estaba su antigua oficina suspiro y miro el telefono, tenía una llamada perdida de Natalie. Ella era una buena persona y habia logrado meterse en su corazon, no podia dejar de pensar en la charla que tuvo con ella en el restaurant antes de ir al hospital a ver a Phoebe, sus palabras le habían hecho reconsiderar lo que en el tiempo que tenia en Hillwood dio vuelta en su cabeza, el hecho de que era una error estar con Ivan, y su comportamiento se lo había demostrado, miro el cielo que parecía que de un momento a otro comenzaría a nevar y suspiro, mientras decidia si llamar o no a Natalie, cerro los ojos y sonrio ante el recuerdo.

Flash back

Helga entro en el restaurant acompañada de Natalie, se sentía demasiado tonta, ella no era así, o en algún tiempo no fue así, pero ahora era diferente, había permitido que los sentimientos se apoderaran de ella, había dejado que fluyeran fácilmente, algo que nunca había permitido, pero todo era gracias a la influencia de su hermana Olga y James en su vida.

- ¿Desea tomar algo? –dijo la mesera que las miraba expectante.

- Si traiga por favor un par de limonadas en agua mineral y el aperitivo del día.

- Claro, mi nombre es Laila y en un segundo las seguiré atendiendo. – Helga levanto la mirada y la dirigió a la mesera que se contoneaba rumbo a la cocina. Y sonrió.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Gracias Nat, pero no debiste haber hecho esto, yo se cuidarme sola.

- Eso no lo he dudado ni por un instante, pero es mejor pasar las situaciones difíciles con alguien a tu lado. ¿Paso algo con tu familia?

- No, todos están bien, es solo que esta situación es muy difícil para mi.

- ¿Te refieres a tener que trabajar con tu prometido todos los días y que este preparando una fiesta de despedida sorpesa a tus espaldas?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- ¿o es por ver y trabajar a con mi hermano todos los días?

- Estas hablando de algo que no puedo entenderte. ¿a que fiesta te refieres? –dijo ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

- Pues que no lo sabías –dijo ella con sopresa – Lo siento, pensé que ya te habías enterado, al parecer esta planeando todo para su compromiso y anunciar su boda antes de que termine el año.

- Para eso falta menos de dos meses. – Nat levanto los hombros y le sonrio a la mesera que dejo la comida y las bebidas.

- Estoy a sus órdenes –dijo ella mirando a Helga como si la conociera y después se dio la vuelta para ir a otras mesas.

- Mira yo lo se porque a mi me encargo la comida y los postres, así que debe ser verdad.

- Pero yo no pienso casarme con el, no lo amo –dijo ella ofendida.

- ¿Y porque estas con él?

- Por – Helga la miro a los ojos sin saber que conestar.

- Dime ¿te es difícil estar trabajando con mi hermano todo el tiempo?

- Yo, soy muy profesional y eso no me es impedimento para trabajar –dijo ella a la defensiva.

- Eso me consta, pero se que ustedes bueno, que se conocen de hace tiempo y salieron pero no se toda la historia, mi hermano me dijo que fueron novios y se separaron el dia que fue a buscarnos, pero es todo simplemente dijo que le dejaste de escribir y después le pediste no escribir mas.

- Eso es mentira –dijo ella con dolor- le escribi cada día.

- Si, lo se –dijo ella – Vi tus cartas en el cajón el día que te deje un poco tomada en tu habitación. No te preocupes –dijo al ver la cara de sopresa – no las toque, habia una encima que tenia la dirección de mi hermano y la devolución a tu dirección, no creo que él hiciera eso, además que también me preguntaste, ¿Por qué nunca te hablo de mi? ¿Por qué rompió mi corazón? ¿Por qué me rechazo mis cartas?

- Lo siento –dijo ella sonrojada – No quería.

- Mi hermano es un tonto y eso que apenas nos estamos conociendo, pero le es difícil expresar sus sentimientos, pero se que aun te quiere, de eso estoy segura.

- Yo, no lo se. –dijo ella triste.

- Bueno pero deja de hablar de cosas tristes, podras decirme como lo conociste, como es que comenzaste a salir con el, ¿Cómo es en general?

- Pues –dijo ella sonriendo – no se si es igual al que yo conocí hace muchos años, pero es todo corazón.

Helga le conto como lo había conocido desde que ambos eran muy pequeños, como de una manera u otra siempre parecía querer salvar el mundo entero, y como siempre fue muy apreciado por todos sus amigos, ambas rieron cuando ella le conto lo enamorado que estaba cuando Laila apareció en la escuela y Natalie soltó una carcajada cuando ella paso frente a su mesa contoneándose, le dijo como es que ella les había ayudado a salvar el vecindario donde ahora vivían.

- ¿En verdad hiciste eso?

- Fue algo muy penoso –dijo ella riendo – digo creo que ahora que lo pienso no se como me atreví a besarlo.

- ¿Y que te dijo?

- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

- No se porque siento que me van a dar ganas de asesinarlo.

- Pues –dijo ella sonriendo – me dijo que eso habia sido solo una emoción del momento por todo lo ocurrido, que siguiéramos siendo amigos

- ¡Te dijo eso! Mi hermano es un tonto.

- De primera, pero sabes fue bueno haberlo hecho porque eso marco una trascendencia en mi vida y en la de tu hermano.

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Bueno –dijo ella sonriendo

_Flash back. _

Helga había pasado los pocos días de vacaciones en casa de la tía de Phoebe, su padre estaba demasiado estresado y no quería tenerla rondando por allí, regreso un poco mas bronceada pues Phoebe la había llevado a la playa. Las nuevas clases iniciaban con un día caluroso y lleno de expectación pues todos pasaban a un nuevo grado dejando atrás la primaria para comenzar lo que era la mejor etapa de la adolescencia, la secundaria. Helga le había rogado a su padre que le dejara en la misma escuela, pues allí estaban sus amigos y estaba cerca de casa.

Llego un poco mas tarde de lo normal y entro en el aula de clases, no conocía a nadie todos eran nuevos, al parecer el hecho de que su padre la hubiera inscrito unos días antes de ingresar le había costado estar con gente nueva. Cada quien parecía metido en sus propios asuntos, su compañera de pupitre le sonrió y volvió a platicar con la chica de adelante.

- Chicos –dijo el profesor que los miraba aburrido – al parecer hubo un problema con sus horarios y sus clases comenzaran hasta la segunda hora y tendrán el horario lleno hasta la séptima

- ¡que! –dijeron todos sorprendidos.

- Si, es cierto que terminaran después que los demas grupos, pero asi es como se han podido acomodar, pero tendrán libre el día viernes después de la segunda hora.

- Fenomenal –dijo Helga fastidiada.

- Si alguno quiere ser cambiado de clase apunte sus datos en esta lista y veremos si se les puede asignar, pero no tengan muchas esperanzas. –la hoja fue pasando pero nadie se apunto, era cierto que la carga entre semana sería pesada pero tener el viernes libre, era un lujo que no cualquiera puede tener. La hoja blanca se detuvo en el pupitre de Helga y sin mas apunto su nombre, vio la lista llegar de nuevo al profesor solo con su nombre.

- Bien señorita Pataki siendo la única no será problema –diciendo esto se dirigió a salir del aula – Acompañeme. –Helga tomo sus cosas y salió del salón siendo abucheada por todos los demás.

La guiaron a la dirección, donde le tomaron sus datos y revisaron su kardex e información.

- ¿Fue alumna del profesor Binns?

- Si durante seis años.

- Es un gran profesor, lastima que se retire este año.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, pero tenemos un gran sustituto, además aquí esta la clase en la que la asignaremos, es el aula 1B.

- Gracias –dijo tomando el escrito.

- Vaya antes de que pierda mas horas.

Helga camino por los pasillos vacios, ¿había hecho lo correcto? Quizás lo mejor era estar con gente desconocida que sufriendo con sus compañeros de clase a quienes conocía, además no tendría que ver a Arnold, después de aquel día no lo había visto y eso le daba cierta seguridad, quizás de ese modo podría sacarlo de su mente, pero eso si desde ese momento no quiera saber nada mas de él. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y golpeo suavemente. La puerta se abrió una linda profesora le sonrió.

- Hola –dijo la maestra.

- Hola, me han cambiado de clase –dijo ella ofreciéndole la nota.

- Que bueno apenas estamos empezando, adelante te presentare –dijo haciéndola entrar vio a todos ocupados en su pupitre escribiendo algo.

- Clase quiero presentarles a la Señorita Helga Pataki que de hoy en adelante se unira a nuestra clase. Todos levantaron la cabeza, reconoció rostros de aquellos compañeros con los que había compartido la infancia, vio a Phoebe saludarle y a Gerald sonreir y a su lado, Arnold que la miraba feliz, ella miro a la maestra que continuaba hablando y corto el contacto visual de ambos.

- Por favor toma asiento la lado de Lorenzo y que te pasen el cuestionario que deben terminar –dijo la maestra y todos volvieron a sus quehaceres.

- Helga que gusto verte aquí –dijo Lorenzo - ¿acabas de llegar?

- No –dijo ella riendo mientras apuntaba las preguntas – me asignaron a otra clase, pero me ofrecieron el cambio asi que lo acepte.

- Que bueno –dijo el – al parecer la maestra es muy ingeniosa.

- ¿Y estas preguntas que? ¿No son demasiado personales?

- Dice que desea conocernos, asi que dice que es la mejor manera y debemos contestar con la verdad.

- Claro –dijo ella riéndose al leer las preguntas.

- ¿tiene alguna pregunta Señorita Pataki?

- No profesora –dijo ella mirando el papel – Ya cállate Lorenzo.

- ¿Le paso algo a Helga mientras estuvo contigo? Se ve diferente – pregunto Gerald a su novia.

- No –dijo la chica oriental mirando a su mejor amiga – Pero creo que quizás algo la motivo a cambiar su actitud –dijo ella mirando a Arnold.

Las clases pasaron sin mas, uno, dos, tres días, transformándose en semanas Helga saludaba a todos y se sentaba al lado de Lorenzo con quien reía y bromeaba durante las clases y fuera de ellas, Helga a veces se unía a ellos mientras Gerald estaba en sus entrenamientos o juntas del equipo de Fut bol.

- ¿No esta siendo demasiado dura?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Porque ignoras a Arnold? No te hagas la tonta.

- No lo ignoro es solo que – dijo ella mirándolo de reojo – es difícil sacarlo de mis pensamientos, sueños, poemas.

- Pues sigue como vas- dijo su mejor amiga – Al parecer ya se esta dando cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ti.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, siempre pregunta, ¿porque no me habla? ¿esta molesta? ¿sabes si le hice algo? No se todo el dia se la pasa pensando en ti.

- No era lo que yo quería.

- Pues lo lograste amiga, ahora no te eches para atrás se que pronto serán novios.

- ¿Quién va a ser novio de quien? – pregunto Lorenzo acercándose a ellas.

- No debes meterte en conversaciones ajenas –dijo Helga sonriéndole.

- Helga –dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

- Arnold –dijo ella - ¿Qué necesitas?

- Puedo hablar un segundo contigo.

- La verdad estoy –dijo ella pero Phoebe la silencio con la mirada.

- Solo será un segundo.

- Está bien –dijo ella caminando hacia el pasillo. – ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo, bueno no había tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo y quería saber si te gustaría ir a tomar un helado un día de estos.

- La verdad estoy saturadísima en las tardes, pero yo te diré.

- Claro –dijo el rubio mirándola entrar en el salón, nunca creyó pedirle salir a Helga y lo peor ser rechazado por ella.

Helga se dirigió a su asiento intentando ocultar el rubor que comenzaba a salir en sus mejillas.

- Que te sucede Helga? –dijo Lorenzo mirando a su amiga que enrojecía a cada instante

- Déjame en paz –dijo ella ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos. La profesora entro y comenzó la clase, Arnold miro a Helga y la vio oculta en su mesabanco y a Lorenzo hablándole al oído.

- ¿Acaso te a invitado a salir?

- No te interesa.

- He tomado la decisión –dijo la profesora –de quienes serán los representantes de esta generación, después de que ustedes me indicaron los numero hemos concluido que serán, Ronda, Pohebe, Arnold y Helga. – Todo el mundo aplaudió a los nuevos representantes que se fueron poniendo de pie con excepción de la rubia.

- Vamos Helga –dijo Lorenzo haciéndola levantarse y para el asombro de todos estaba completamente roja, algo que nunca nadie había visto en ella.

- Señorita Pataki se siente usted bien –dijo la profesora al ver el bochorno de su alumna.

- Estoy bien – miro a Lorenzo y después hacia el frente.

- Les he dicho que no quiero parejas juntas en los mismos pupitres, por favor tome sus cosas y cambiesé al lado de Arnold.

- Pero profesora –dijo ella pero al ver la cara de decisión de su maestra tomo su mochila y la coloco en el suelo a los pies de Arnold.

- Ahora continuemos con la clase.

Fin flash back.

- ¿Eso hizo tu maestra? – pregunto Natalie divertida dándole una mordida al ultimo nacho que quedaba en el plato.

- Si, bueno a partir de ese momento todo fue viento en popa, el y yo, bueno volvimos a ser buenos amigos, como siempre lo habíamos sido aunque no de esa manera, pues siempre fue una amistad sin ser amistad.

- Vaya, pues entonces ustedes si que tienen historia.

- ¿Y dime como es que llegaron a ser novios?

- Fue por culpa de Laila –dijo ella al ver pasar a la mesera que se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

- Les puedo ayudar en algo.

- Si me muestras la carta, tengo algo de apetito.

- Enseguida se la traeré.

- Pero a mi hermano no le gustan pelirrojas.

- Creeme que ella le gustaba.

Flash back.

Los meses avanzaron y navidad estaba en el ambiente, la escuela estaba decorada de tal manera para la fiesta de invierno que todos estaban expectantes por saber quien iria con quien, era tradición que el baile de primavera quien elegia pareja eran los hombres, pero en el de invierno le tocaba a las mujeres hacer dicha invitación.

- ¿Me piensas invitar? – pregunto Gerald a su novia que leia un grueso libro de biología.

- Pues estoy considerándolo – respondió sin levantar la mirada – mira que Tommy de tercero me ha enviado rosas a mi casillero, y Fred capitán de softbol me ha dicho que debería invitarlo.

- ¿Y piensas hacerlo?

- Gerald porque le haces caso –dijo Helga al ver el martirio al que era sometido el moreno – eso no es verdad, y tu deberías apurarte porque ahí vienen las fans de tu novio.

- ¿Vas a ir conmigo no? –dijo Phbs mirándolo a los ojos y el solo asintió. – No tienes nada que hacer aquí –dijo a la chica que caminaba nerviosa hacia ellos.

- Eres cruel –dijo Arnold al ver a la chica que temblaba asustada. – Tu novia si que asusta. –dijo a su mejor amigo riendo.

- Y tu Helga ¿a quien piensas invitar?

- No lo se, no soy fans de los bailes, quizás no venga.

- Tienes que hacerlo como representante, a los de primero nos toca abrir el baile.

- Pues invitaré a alguien –dijo ella poniéndose de pie – tengo que ir a ver a Bob.

- ¡hola chicos! –dijo Laila deteniéndose frente a los cuatro.

- Hola –dijeron a coro.

- Arnold yo quería saber, bueno si tienes pareja para el baile y bueno – ella lo miro nerviosa y sonrió tímidamente.

- Gracias Laila, pero ya me han invitado.

- ¿En serio? –dijo ella suspirando – ¿Y no puedes cambiar de parecer?

- No la chica con la que iré es la mas linda de la escuela, y además debo confesarte algo me gusta mucho, creo que estoy enamorado.

- ¿T- te gusta? – los dos miraban la escena y Helga se puso de pie y sin despedirse se alejo.

- Si – continuo el rubio – de hecho durante las vacaciones nos besamos bajo la lluvia.

- ¡Se besaron! – dijo Gerald sorprendió – Rayos amigo porque no me lo habías dicho antes, ¿Quién es esa mujer, para darle mi mas sentido pésame? – Phoebe lo miraba sorprendida, ya tenía idea de quien hablaba, pero no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

- Lo siento –dijo el y se puso de pie – de hecho tengo que ir a ver a mi cita, vamos a ir a comprar su corsage.

- Ah –dijo Laila sin salir del asombro, Arnold salió corriendo dejando a su mejor amigo y a Phoebe estupefactos.

Helga caminaba aprisa por las calles, en realidad había pensado pedírselo a él pero para que, de todos modos ya solo eran amigos, el nunca le dio razones para ser otra cosa y después de haberla invitado a salir no lo había vuelto a mencionar.

- Helga espérame –dijo Arnold alcanzándola.

- ¿no ves que tengo prisa cabeza de balón?

- Si lo veo, pero tengo que pedirte que me acompañes, necesito de la experiencia de una chica –el la tomo de la mano y la arrastro por las calles.

- Arnold detente, espera a donde vamos, porque me llevas así, ¡ya!-grito haciéndolo detenerse – No es necesario que me arranques el brazo, te acompañare.

- Gracias –dijo el caminando por la acera en silencio.

- ¿Dime ya tienes pareja?

- ¿Qué no escuchaste? No voy a ir.

- ¿Por qué? Creo que lucirás muy linda en un vestido de fiesta.

- Ya quisieras verme así.

- Pues si –dijo el – Pero ven aquí es –dijo entrando en una tienda de vestidos de fiesta sin notar que el rubor en las mejillas de la rubia volvía a atacarla.

- Hola –dijo Arnold a la tendera – verá vengo a comprarle un detalle a mi pareja de baile, pero no se el color ni el tipo de vestido que usara –dijo el mirando el aparador – Me podrá recomendar algo.

- ¿Es ella alta o chaparrita?

- Mas o menos de la altura de ella –dijo señalando a Helga – Es muy bonita, rubia y tiene una sonrisa fantástica.

- Bien, tengo este que esta hecho con flores de seda y además tiene detalles en cristal ¿Qué le parece?

- Dime Helga ¿te gusta?

- Es muy bonito – dijo ella sinceramente mientras pensaba quien era esa chica tan especial que había robado su corazón, en verdad había esperado que las palabras de Phoebe fueran verdad y se hubiera fijado en ella, pero por lo visto estaba equivocada. – Espera Arnold. –dijo al ver como el chico se lo ponía en la muñeca.

- Te luce fantástico –dijo Arnold – Me lo llevaré. – Helga se lo quito y se lo entrego a la mujer que lo coloco en una cajita de acrílico con mucho cuidado.

- Son 30 dólares.

- ¿Qué? Arnold ¿piensas gastar treinta dólares en un objeto que solo será usado una noche?

- Si –dijo el, sacando su billetera para pagar.

- No tiene algo más económico.

- Bueno pero no son tan lindos y el quiere algo especial para su novia.

- Gracias –dijo Arnold tomando la caja y saliendo en compañía de Helga que parecía molesta.

- ¿Por qué estas enojada?

- No estoy enojada, pero es un desperdicio ¿no lo crees? No, creo que no – dijo al ver la sonrisa del rubio - digo esa chica ¿sabe que existes? ¿ya te invito?

- No, pienso invitarla yo.

- Pero no les corresponde a los hombres.

- No es algo que me importe, de todos modos pensaba invitarla a salir, me gusta mucho sabes.

- Si ya me entere –dijo ella cruzando la calle.

- Oye vamos a tomar un café.

- Tengo deberes Arnold.

- Solo esta ves, eso hacen los amigos.

- Si eso hacen –dijo ella suspirando, en parte le gustaba ser su amiga porque pasaba mas tiempo con él, lo estaba conociendo mas y dándose cuenta que todo aquello por lo que lo amaba era muy poco en comparación de todo lo que era. Entraron en una vieja cafetería y después de tomar su orden se sentaron en una mesita en un rincón.

- Helga –dijo el colocando la cajita en la mesa – gracias por ser mi amiga.

- De nada –dijo ella - ¿acaso pensaste que esto pasaría?

- Pues para mí siempre fuiste mi amiga, aunque nunca supe como expresarlo.

- Creo que nos faltaba más comunicación.

- Tiene razón. Por eso quiero poder hacerlo de aquí en adelante, digo espero que nuestra amistad sea siempre tan fuerte como ahora.

- Solo lo será si me dices quien es la chica con la que iras al baile, te diré si te conviene.

- Pues es, vaya es difícil, siempre lo ha sido, como ya dije tiene una gran sonrisa y es muy alegre, además de que vive en su propio mundo lleno de letras y musas que le inspiran, cuando estoy cerca de ella su perfume es embriagante –dijo el sonriendo – y suele tener un mechón de cabello que siempre se le sale del peinado y muero por arreglárselo.

- Arnoldo eres muy cursi.

- Bueno ella me ha hecho así –dijo el sonriéndole – y aunque no me creas en encantadora aunque todos te dirán lo contrario.

- ¿Y en que año va?

- Te dije que nos besamos. Y fue magnifico. – Helga palideció, ¿se habían besado? Entonces el y ella, sintió un nudo en el estomago, de ella se expresaba así y con su beso había dicho que solo fue por la emoción del momento y ella le había dicho que lo amaba.

- Pues que bueno –dijo Helga –Espero que ella acepte ir al baile contigo –dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Pues estoy esperando su respuesta, aunque aun se lo he dicho, dime Helga G. Pataki ¿querrás ir al baile conmigo?

- ¿Yo? –dijo estupefacta – pero ¿y tu cita?

- Que no te das cuenta, eres tu Helga, quiero ir contigo, quiero que salgamos, por favor aceptarás ser mi novia.

- Entonces te referías a mí, porque no me lo dijiste, porque dijiste esa mentira sobre el beso.

- No fue una mentira, yo en verdad siento lo que dije en el momento que me besaste y me dijiste aquellas cosas en la torre, pero estaba nervioso y no supe como reaccionar.

- Eres un tonto Arnoldo –dijo ella poniéndose completamente roja y bajando la cara.

- Eso es un si.

- Si –dijo ella sonriendo – pero que sea la última vez que haces que me ponga de este color.

- ¿Entonces es por mí?

- No se porque rayos provocas esto en mi, pero no me gusta –dijo ella bebiendo su café.

- A mi si –dijo el sonriéndole, se puso de pie y la beso en la mejilla para después volver a su lugar y beber su café viendo el bochorno de su ahora novia.

Fin flash back.

- Vamos me estas matando, dime que es una telenovela lo que me cuentas.

- No en verdad eso sucedió. –dijo la rubia sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

- Pero entonces ¿Por qué terminaron? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

- Cuatro años, fueron los mejores cuatro años de mi vida –dijo ella – el me dio mucha felicidad, y yo me sentí una traicionara al intentar hacer que fuera conmigo a estudiar.

- Pero Helga, ¿porque no hablaron?

- Claro que hablamos –dijo ella – El viajo a Londres y quedamos bien –dijo ella sonriéndole, pero por alguna razón sabia que eso no duraría aunque siempre le espere y le escribí día con día, el primer día un mes después de recibir su carta de regreso fue horrible, creí que era un error mío, pero revise la dirección y de pronto cada semana comenzaron a llegar todas las cartas devueltas, ¿sabes como me sentía?

- No, pero puedo imaginarlo y dime ¿dejaste de quererlo?

- Crees que puedo hacerlo, en verdad lo intente, mil veces intente quitarme este estúpido collar –dijo tocando lo que colgaba en su cuello. – pero simplemente no pude, solo pude poner en él el anillo que me dio tu hermano.

- Y has intentando hablar con el sobre esto.

- No Natalie, yo no soy ese tipo de mujer, ¿acaso no tiene a su novia en Venezuela esperándolo?

- ¿Novia?

- Si la morena de la fiesta.

- María, jajaja no ella no es su novia –dijo riendo – solo son amigos, aunque ella si quería casarse con el.

- Entonces no tiene.

- No –dijo ella – creo que debes hablar con el.

- No puedo, yo ahora estoy con Iban y no puedo hacerle eso a Arnold.

- Pero no puedes estar con el, no lo amas.

- Le he prometido –dijo Helga – y no puedo hacerlo. –Guardo silencio al ver entrar a una morena corriendo al restaurant y detener a la mesera que les dejaba los platos en la mesa.

Fin flash back

Arnold saludo al guardia y salio de la oficina, el viento era helado y le hizo tirititar, vio que la calle estaba casi completamente vacia con excepcion de una persona que estaba sentada en los escalones, por lo visto temblaba, su ropa era ligera y en la cabeza traia una gorra color azul, la vio limpiarse la cara y mirar hacia el cielo. Se acerco, no era normal que alguien estuviera en la calle a esa hora y con ese clima, con la nieve amenazando de un momento a otro, vio que tenía una maleta a los pies, quizas estaba perdida.

Helga se puso de pie para quitarse el frio de encima, le calaba en los huesos, el efecto del medicamento estaba por terminar le empezaba a dolerle su brazo quebrado y los golpes que había recibido, brinco al sentir vibrar el teléfono. Sonrio al ver quien era.

- Helga, al fin te encuentro –dijo una voz suave del otro lado.

- Hola, ¿como estas?

- Helga yo lamento tanto mi insitencia sobre el hecho de que, bueno tu y mi hermano, no sabìa de tus planes, lo siento en verdad. No queria decirtelo en el mensaje pero no sabía que hacer.

- Planes?

- Oh Helga me siento tan triste e impotente, yo hubiera deseado que el no se comprometiera con María, se lo dije, pero el bueno, no se y María esta tan cambiada que.

- Comprometido –dijo ella sitniendo ganas de ponerse a reir o llorar, pero no sabiendo que hacer – Natalie yo tengo que colgar. –dijo ella sintiendo que no resistiría.

- Llamame por favor, seguire siendo tu amiga. – Al colgar sintió que todos sus planes mal armados en el avión, todas sus palabras para él y esa conversacion que tenían pendiente no la realizaría, el llanto se agolpó en su pecho y comenzo a llorar amargamente, todo le dolía camino despacio quizás podria descansar una noche y volverse a marchar, tenia suficiente dinero en su cuenta para irse lejos de allí lejos de ese lugar que comenzaba a matar su corazón, camino sin sentido, las calles vacias eran rastro de sus lagrimas, sus pies andaban casi automaticamente, en esos momentos solo queria llorar, quizás en un par de horas las lagrimas terminarian y ella volveria a ser la misma, aquella que fue alguna vez.

Arnold miro la maleta, la chica comenzo a caminar y estaba llorando, su llanto y el movimiento de sus hombros se lo decían, probablemente había olvidado la maleta y sus pertenecias, no sabía porque la seguia, quizas porque el se sentia como ella, con ganas de ponerse a llorar por las calles, con ganas de alejarse de todo y estar solo por un momento. El hecho de haber leido las cartas de Helga le habian pegado duro, su telefono vibro, al ver la llamada era de María nuevamente, lo apago y siguio a la dueña de la maleta. El semaforo estaba en verde y ella ya habia cruzado, frente a él habia un viejo restaurant, se sorprendio al verlo, deslucia alrrededor de todas las costrucciones que tenia a los lados, creyo que había desaparecido con tanta remodelacion, pero seguia en pie, despues de tantos años, lo mejor era entrar y entregar las cosas y quizas desayunar algo, esperando que el día siguiera tranquilamente y quizas el llegar a ese restaurant era porque era el momento de dejar atrás a Helga en el mismo lugar donde habian comenzado su relación, de todos modos ella se encontraba a miles de kilometros de él.

**¿Que les pareció? espero no haber hecho mucho lío y que si tenían dudas, curiosidad de saber que platicaron, como sucedió su relación dentro de esta historia allí y esta, intentaré actualizar después de los medios semestrales, osea después de esta semana. **

**Besos, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios. **

**IRES **


	11. La verdad libera

**Hola a todos, pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, se que es muy corto en comparación a los demás pero ya era necesario actualizar, tengo un buen de tarea y bueno entre lecturas, reportes y exposiciones ademas del trabajo queda poco para escribir. **

**Pero bueno, en mi mente ya esta escribiéndose el fic así que espero pronto actualizar, por lo pronto, disfruten su lectura. **

* * *

**discleimer: esto no me pertenece, todo tiene derecho de autor y es de Nick**

* * *

**LA VERDAD LIBERA **

Arnold cruzó la calle y abrió la puerta del restaurant, las luces eran claras y estaban a media luz y había poca gente, aunque por fuera se veía un poco deslucido por dentro seguía tan lindo como lo recordaba, flores frescas estaban en los mostradores y todas las ventanas estaban cerradas e impedían que la luz del exterior, la gente y el movimiento irrumpieran ese lugar que te transportaba a una época muy diferente a la que afuera existía.

Dos o tres parejas platicaban absortos de todo lo demás, no vio a la chica por ningún lado, vio que una mesera tapaba la ultima mesa del restaurant y esperaba la orden de su ocupante, quizás era a quien buscaba, se acerco y la vio parada en silencio mientras la chica ocultaba su rostro en su brazo mientras el llanto continuaba en su pecho.

- Le pido dos cafés –dijo Arnold sonriendole, la mesera al verse salvada por el chico sonrió y salió disparada a servir la órden, quizás serían de esos clientes que discutían y por varias horas permanecían sin ordenar para despues pedir algo caro y dejar una buena propina. Arnold se sentó en la silla del frente y dejo la maleta en el suelo y la bolsa a un lado. – Señorita dejo su bolsa en la calle, se las he traído. -Arnold la miro, en su brazo izquierdo tenia un yeso, y su ropa era más veraniega, la chica seguía llorando en silencio, sus lagrimas poco a poco iban pasando. Helga escucho el tintineo de las tazas frente a ella, que se creía aquel tipo, se limpio la cara y lo enfrento.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretende, ser el heroe para la chica herida? No necesito su compasión – al decir estas palabras se sorprendio al ver a Arnold delante de el mirandola atonito.

- Helga que rayos te pasó –dijo sorprendido mientras la examinaba, quería levantarse y revisar que estuviera bien, pero su mirada confusa lo mantuvo en su lugar.

- ¿Arnold que haces aquí? ¿Olga te dijo que llegaría?

- Te traje tus maletas –dijo el señalándola, así que no tenía idea de que había regresado, bueno no esperaba que eso sucediera, al parecer seguía siendo el mismo, preocupándose por desconocidos. - ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿necesitas ir al medico?

- Estoy bien cabeza de balón –dijo ella – solo tuve un accidente. – Por lo visto la vida quería seguir jugando con ella, viéndola sufrir, ¿Por qué tenia que aparecer? Había decidido olvidarle, dejar todo atrás, seguir adelante en silencio, lejos.

- Pero, ¿dónde esta Iván? ¿sabe lo que te paso?

- ¿Iván? – Arnold se maldijo mentalmente quizás era la última vez que estuviera a solas con ella y se le ocurría preguntar por su esposo, debía preguntarle por esas cartas, por lo que ella había escrito, porque se había precipitado. Helga lo miro y suspiro mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir, quizás era el momento de hablar, de decir lo que quería y que el lo dijera para así cerrar ese capítulo y seguir adelante.

- Tuve un accidente, me caí contra un viejo jarrón chino de mi tía, creo que cuando se entere me matará.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hoy, hace un rato, estaba decidiendo a donde ir cuando me llamaron y bueno, es algo tonto,

¿Hoy fuiste a trabajar?

- Tenía unas cosas que leer. Pero dime estas bien, segura que no quieres ir al medico.

- Arnold no quiero ir al medico –dijo ella sintiendo ganas de llorar - ¿Por qué me estas haciendo esto? ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Helga estoy preocupado por ti, dime que te sucedió –dijo con un tono de voz preocupada - ¿Qué te pasa?

- En verdad quieres saberlo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos y su voz sonaba molesta – Bien te lo diré, por años te escribí, cada día no deje de hacerlo, te conté mis tristezas, mis frustraciones, mis alegrías, el querer volver a casa, lo mucho que te extrañaba, y cada después de un tiempo sin excepción fueron devueltas sin ser abiertas y sin ninguna respuesta.

- Hel…

- No me interrumpas, cuando termine tu hablas, ahora es mi turno –dijo ella mirándolo – Cada día regresaba a casa esperando ver lo que el cartero me trajo sobre ti, y no llego ninguna, cuando me di cuenta que era inútil recibir noticias tuyas, esperar que volvieras, decidí olvidarte, decidí odiarte – al decir esto sus miradas chocaron y ella vio el dolor que esas palabras mostraron dolor en sus ojos – pensé quizás de esa forma podría olvidarte – acerco la taza de café y le puso un poco de azúcar mientras guardaba silencio mientras pensaba como continuar. – Mis cartas eran muy claras, te amaba demasiado aun si estabas con alguien mas lo aceptaría, solo quería noticias tuyas pero tú no tenías intenciones de decirme nada verdad.

- Helga eso no fue lo que paso –dijo el intentando defenderse, decirle que el había escrito, que el no había devuelto las cartas.

- Pero me enteré por mi misma, estabas con alguien más.

- Helga escúchame, María no es nada. – ella lo miro ofendida

- Y ese día que te reencontré mi corazón casi brinca por verte, y tu ni siquiera me reconociste, estaba sentada a tu lado y no te percataste, claro estabas con una mujer mas bonita que yo, esta bien lo podía aceptar, siempre me sentí demasiado afortunada por que fueras mi novio, pero esa no era razón para abandonarme de esa manera, no cuando yo aun deseaba ser tu esposa. –dijo mientras con su mano sana buscaba el broche de la cadena que tenía en su cuello y se la quitaba para dejarlo frente a él. Y es demasiado tarde ahora.

- Es mi turno de hablar –dijo el al ver que ella continuaría – Tu siempre me dijiste que toda historia tiene dos versiones, debes oírme – el sonrió intentando quitar todas las espinas que ella había lanzado a su corazón, espinas que el sabía merecedor, pero también que todo era por falta de comunicación.

- No –dijo ella comenzando a llorar – Porque si no te lo digo todo, nunca mas lo podré hacer, no tendré le valor – bajo el rostro y se limpio con el dorso de la mano – No puedo acusarte de nada Arnold, no es lo que quiero que pienses, se que no me reconociste porque no parezco yo, en realidad muchas veces no se en quien me he convertido, todas estas lagrimas no se de donde salen –dijo ella intentando reír – Cuando regresé con Alan de Venezuela, bueno creo que me volví un poco loca, eso me dijo mi primo, me dolía demasiado pero ¿a quien decírselo? Lo mejor que encontré fue el trabajo y entraba y salia a horas demasiado preocupantes para mi primo y mi cuñado, así que pensaron en enviarme a casa, quizás eso sería sano para mí. Iván se convirtió en un gran amigo, buscaba como sacarme del trabajo y hacerme reír, cuando volví aquí y te volví a ver y conocí a tu hermana me di cuenta que aun en alguna parte de mi corazón tu seguías ocupandolo todo; en el hospital cuando nació el pequeño de Phbs me di cuenta que sentía muchos celos porque ella tenia un hijo con el hombre que amaba y yo, solo podía reir con el que yo amaba y recordar viejos tiempos juntos, en ese momento me di cuenta de mi error, pero yo me comprometí con Iván, pero el estar contigo y convivir me hizo darme cuenta que todo el tiempo que pase evitándote en la oficina fue tiempo perdido, que deseaba arreglar todo, pero también sabía que tenía una promesa con Iván y sabes que no rompo mis promesas y.

- Te casaste –dijo el tristemente y ella lo miro sorprendida – Iván me lo dijo, quise arreglar las cosas contigo pero me dijeron que te habías marchado yo intente localizarte y el me contesto y me dijo, bueno eso no importa.

- No, yo no me casé, al llegar bueno estuve en el hospital toda la semana internada.

- ¿El te hizo esto? –dijo sintiendo una rabia contenida.

- No – desvió la mirada hacia sus manos – no del todo, como te dije el charlar como antes contigo me hizo pensar en muchas cosas, así que decidí volver a casa era lo mejor, yo no soy de las personas que hacen que otras personas rompen relaciones, pero no podía hacerle eso a Iván, ambos seriamos infelices, así que decidí estar en casa y hablar con el y nuestras familias para romper el compromiso y el.

- Te golpeo.

- Me caí sobre el jarrón te lo dije, pero sabes que fue lo importante de eso, que me di cuenta que escribiste cada día como lo prometiste, cada una de las cartas Iván las escondió dentro del jarrón, todo lo que prometió, sus palabras de amor eran falsas como él.

- ¿En verdad creíste que te había olvidado? –dijo el tomándola de la mano.

- Ya no sabía que creer.

- Helga no te he podido dejar de amar ni por un segundo, estas en mis sueños cuando estoy dormido y en mis pensamientos cuando estoy despierto, pero tu no me diste ni una oportunidad. Pero entonces, no te casaste. – dijo afirmando sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- ¿El te ha dicho algo? ¿Te ha buscado?

- El, no se que sucedió, no he sabido nada de él desde que discutimos, y bueno Alan y James han roto todo tipo de relación con su padre y su compañía, mi primo regresa en estos días a Hillwood a arreglar todo lo legal, ahora –dijo ella soltándose de su agarre – Tengo que irme.

- ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

- Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya te dije todo lo que necesitaba decir, hemos arreglado la situacion, es momento de dejar que nuestros corazones sanen.

- Pero, ¿Por qué te vas?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Arnold? Tu estas con comprometido con ella, mi corazón no resistira de nuevo amarte como te amo y verte con otra persona, y lo mas triste es que te perdi por mi orgullo, pero no pienso ser la causa de que rompas tus promesas.

- Helga, mi amor –dijo levantándose y sentándose a su lado mientras su mano iba hacia su rostro y la tocaba con suavidad. – Yo no estoy comprometido con ella, es cierto hemos comenzado a salir tenemos unos días, pero lo hice porque soy un tonto, quise cubrir mi dolor de tu perdida con ella, pero no es justo ni para ella, ni para mi.

- Entonces tu no.

- No cariño, mi corazón sigue siendo tuyo, solamente tuyo y nunca mas te dejaré ir.

- Arnold yo, siento todo esto, si hubiera recibido tus cartas me habría dado cuenta que era una tonta, pero me dolió saber que no leíste ni una de mis palabras.

- Las leí, cada una –dijo el sacando de su bolsillo los objetos que había tomado de cada carta. – Gracias por todo.

- ¿Cómo es que?

- Bueno, llego el cartero. Ahora –dijo tomando su mano sana, esto debe ir en tu dedo. – tomo el anillo y se lo coloco en la mano para después besarla. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Claro que si –dijo ella llorando y dejándose abrazar por el sintiendo que todo estaba bien, en ese momento todo estaba bien.

María bajo a la cocina, había llamado a Arnold toda la noche y no le había contestado y estaba segura que no había regresado a la casa, todos tomaban el desayuno, Natalie lucia relajada y reía con sus padres.

- Buenos días María –dijo Miles - ¿dormiste bien?

- Si gracias, ¿Arnold ya se fue?

- No regreso –dijo Natalie – era lo que estábamos discutiendo, sobre la primera vez que no volvió a casa después de encontrarnos, lo recuerdas mamá.

- Si, casi me vuelvo loca pero el estaba en el hotel donde había rentado una habitación, cuando volvió tenia unas inmensas ojeras y yo quería que en ese momento se durmiera, no se como no huyo en ese momento.

- Creo que en ese momento lo pensó –dijo Miles – No te preocupes ya dará señales de vida, iremos a conocer el restaurant de Natalie y el centro comercial, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

- Claro –dijo ella – iré a arreglarme.

Natalie la vio subir y suspiro, sabía donde encontrar a su hermano, quizás aun estaba leyendo las cartas, vio a sus abuelos hablando con sus padres tranquilamente, si ellos no estaban preocupados ¿Por qué ella lo estaría?

Arnold acompaño a Helga a la habitación que había rentado, ella se sentó en la cama y se recostó mientras el rubio se recostaba a su lado.

- ¿En verdad no quieres ir al doctor amor? –dijo el acreditándole el rostro.

- No solo estoy cansada, demasiado –dijo ella sonriendole – es demasiado fatigante llorar.

- Pues ya no lo hagas.

- Espero ya no tener razones para hacerlo, creo que me gustaba más la otra Helga.

- A mi me gusta esta –dijo el acercándose y besándola en los labios. – Ahora duerme princesa - el la envolvió en sus brazos y ella dejo que el cansancio la vencería en los brazos de su amor.

El centro comercial estaba abarrotado, las nuevas tiendas abiertas lucían espectaculares habían pasado todoe el día recorriendo los grandes almacenes, eran mas de las tres y se detuvieron ante las luces multicolores que inundaban el ambiente del área de comida, la gente reia, las familias paseaban, por todos lados se respiraba buen humor y felicidad.

- Hola Phoebe –dijo Natalie viendo a la oriental caminando por los pasillos con su hijo en brazos y su esposo a un lado.

- Nat que gusto verte –dijo ella – ellos deben ser tus padres.

- Si, mamá, papá ellos son Gerald y Phoebe viejos amigos de mi hermano.

- Es un placer –dijeron los dos sonriendo.

- Para nosotros mas, Arnold siempre soñó con encontrarlos –dijo Gerald – Y si no ha sido por la insistencia de Helga el no se hubiera marchado a buscarlos.

- ¿Helga? – pregunto confundida Stella.

- Bueno ella es una amiga, fue su novia.

- Les esta gustando el centro comercial –dijo Phoebe al ver que Gerald comenzaba a hablar de mas.

- Si es fabuloso –dijo Miles –Eres un gran arquitecto, Arnold nos dijo que tú fuiste el diseñador principal.

- Gracias –dijo el moreno.

- Debemos irnos, es un placer conocerlos –dijo Phbs despidiéndose.

- Por cierto Gerald –dijo María que permanecía fuera de la conversación – ¿no has visto a Arnold?

- Me dijeron que paso la noche en su oficina –dijo el mirándola extrañado – Pero se marcho como a eso de las siete.

- Gracias.

Stella miraba los aparadores en silencio algo estaba pensando, su hija lo noto.

- Dime Naty –dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos – ¿Phoebe hablaba de Helga Pataki?

- ¿he? – dijo intentando hacerse la disimulada.

- Si, Gerald menciono a su amiga, Helga, ¿es Helga Pataki?

- ¿Porque crees que sería ella? Hay muchas.

- Tu hermano reacciono extraño cuando tu padre menciono su nombre y salió corriendo hacia el hospital. Aquella vez de la boda, ¿te acuerdas?

- Bueno. –dijo intentando huir.

- Que me escondes niña.

- Nada, ella bueno ellos eran amigos y no se que relación tengan, ellos bueno, el nunca me dijo nada.

- Ah –dijo ella - me pareció una linda chica –dijo Miles acomodando la silla de su esposa frente a una mesa.

- ¿y donde esta ahora? – pregunto ansiosa María, no sabían de quien hablaban pero al parecer era alguien que todos conocían en común.

- En Londres, se acaba de casar –dijo tristemente Natalie – Intentaré volver a llamar a mi hermano. –María sonrió, ella estaba casada no tenía que temer, ahora debía encontrar a Arnold, se disculpo para ir al baño y se dirigió al corporativo quizas aun seguía en ese lugar y podría ver que era lo que le sucedía.

Natalie miro su reloj ya hacía mas de veinte horas que se había despedido de su hermano y no tenía noticias de él, vio a María salir del baño y dirigirse a las escaleras y bajar, la siguió con la mirada mientras remarcaba el numero de su hermano, vio a la morena detenerse en la puerta del corporativo, ¿Qué tramaba?

Arnold sintió el teléfono vibrar, lo había encendido al salir del restaurant, abrió los ojos perezosamente y vio en sus brazos a Helga dormir pacíficamente, sonrió al verla nunca pensó que volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, se movió con cuidado y sacó el teléfono, Helga se acomodo y siguió durmiendo, saco su brazo de debajo de ella y salió al balcón de la habitación.

- ¿Hola?

- Arnold, ¿Dónde rayos estas, tengo horas marcándote?

- Yo bueno –miró la habitación y a Helga en la cama.

- Estoy algo ocupado en estos momentos.

- Donde estas, María esta loca buscándote, creo que ha ido a buscarte al a oficina, si estas allí quizas la veas.

- Hace horas que me marche, iré a casa más tarde, nos vemos allá.

- Suenas diferente, ¿paso algo?

- Las cartas que me llevaste, gracias por eso, no se como las obtuviste pero, gracias.

- De nada hermano, te veo en la noche.

Arnold se acerco a Helga que abrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento de la cama y sonrió.

- Te duele mucho.

- No –dijo ella al sentir el roce de su mano en sus heridas - ¿Qué pensaran de mí al verte salir de aquí?

- Es lo de menos, si tanto te preocupa, casémonos mañana.

- Vamos Arnold –dijo ella – No hay prisa –dijo sentándose – Dormí tan bien ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las cinco, ¿pasaras la noche aquí?

- ¿las cinco? Arnold tengo casi doce horas aquí porque no me despertaste.

- Acabo de despertar yo también –dijo el como si nada – ¿quieres que me quede contigo?

- No –dijo ella – Llamaré a Myriam, tú vete o Bob te agarrara de saco de box.

- ¿Te veré mañana?

- Mejor yo te llamó, de todos modos no te preocupes, no volveré a marcharme sin ti, de todos modos sigues teniendo mi corazón cautivo.

- Entonces descansa –dijo el levantándose – Te amo Helga Pataki.

- Y yo a ti –dijo ella besándolo, el volvió a sentarse a su lado y siguió besandola hasta que se separo de ella a falta de aire.

- Debo… debo irme. –dijo el conteniendo las ganas de continuar besándola.

- Quédate un rato más –dijo golpeando la cama – Vemos una película y después te vas. –Arnold suspiro y dejo su chamarra que ya traía en la mano

- Solo una.

- Lo prometo.

Arnold salió del hotel ya pasadas las once de la noche, habían cenado y vieron un par de películas, no podía negar que deseaba quedarse a su lado, habían hablado, reído y disfrutado cada segundo recuperando el tiempo perdido, el se sentía dichoso como en mucho tiempo no lo había estado, la amaba demasiado, cada beso que le daba era quedarse con deseo de un poco mas, así que se había alejado de ella porque le volvía loco a lo que ella solo se reía con soltura de su comportamiento.

Abrió la puerta de la casa de huéspedes, sabía que sus padres aun estaban tomando café y charlando con sus abuelos era una rutina muy común en esa casa, entro en la cocina y se topo con María con los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?

- ¿Qué? –pregunto el sorprendido.

- No me respondiste ninguna llamada –dijo ella mirándolo, su familia estaba en silencio, al parecer ya esperaban eso.

- En la oficina.

- No es verdad- dijo ella – fui a buscarte y me dijeron que te marchaste a eso de las siete, ¿Dónde has estado?

- Ocupado –dijo el – ¿María que te sucede?

- ¿Me estas engañando?

- María esto es demasiado –dijo el molesto – No es necesario que armes este lío tan grande, ademas ni siquiera estamos comprometidos, solo hemos salido un par de veces –dijo el subrayando la palabra para lo que ella perdio la voz.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste, no se porque vas y le dices a Natalie que estamos comprometidos cuando tu y yo solo somos novios y eso estoy pensando en terminarlo.

- No puedes hacerme esto. –dijo ella – Yo no le dije a Natalie ella lo malinterpreto.

- Ahora porque me meten en sus líos amorosos –dijo la pelirroja a ambos. – Y es cierto eso me dijiste.

- Sabes que mi hermanita estuvo peleada conmigo solo por tus palabras.

- Hey pero tu también me dijiste eso –dijo mirando a su hermano pero el la cayo con la mirada.

- Chicos porque no dejan de discutir, es normal en una relación tener diferencias.

- No mama –dijo el mirando a Stella que intentaba calmar los ánimos – yo, María lo siento pero debemos terminar.

- ¿Qué? –dijo ella – Arnold no me puedes hacer eso, sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer porque te fijaras en mí.

- No –dijo el – Y se que te esforzaste demasiado, pero yo no puedo fijarme en ti.

- Gaste todo lo que trabaja por pagarle a ese tipo de Perú para que no te enviara las estúpidas cartas, ¿sabes cuanto gaste? Es ella verdad.

- ¿Qué, tu impediste que me mandaran las cartas? – Natalie se tapo la boca sorprendida.

- Y que, ni que te dijera algo importante, "Arnold te extraño, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí disfrutando el aroma de los arboles" Es una niña Arnold porque no te fijas en mi soy mas mujer que ella.

- Estas loca o que, leíste mis cartas.

- Las dejabas entre tus libretas, Arnold mírame, ella se caso, Natalie lo dijo, déjala en paz yo te haré feliz y te daré lo que.

- Cállate –dijo Arnold molesto – No tienes derecho a meterte en la vida de las demás personas solo por obtener lo que tu quieres, yo la amaba –dijo el – La amo, la deje ir por ir a buscar a mis padres y no me arrepiento de eso, pero perdimos comunicación y nos lastimamos por gente como tu –dijo el pensando en Iván que había actuado de la misma manera que ella – Así que no quiero volverte a ver porque si te tengo de nuevo enfrente, créeme te arrepentirás –dijo dándose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Tú detuviste las cartas de Helga?

- Yo –dijo ella – No quería lastimarlo pero el, debía fijarse en mi.

- Y hubo un momento en que quise que fueras mi cuñada -dijo dolida Natalie dejando a los adultos con ella.

- María –dijo Miles – No se que ha sucedido, pero creo que lo mejor es que te vayas de la casa de huéspedes, ve a empacar, te reservaré una habitación por unas semanas, mientras encuentras otro lugar. Ella los miró dolida, esperaba que ellos la apoyaran, que vieran que lo que había hecho era lo correcto, pero por lo visto no lo harían. Sin decir palabra se dio media vuelta para ir a empacar y marcharse de allí.

**La gente suele ser muy ruin por amor o un amor falso y ellos están sufriendolo cada uno por su lado. Pero ya salió la verdad a la luz, aun no se si ya mero es el final o aun falta, ya les avisaré.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.**

**Besos Ires **


	12. En cama

**Hola a todos, espero que se la estén pasando super bien, yo ayer terminé el capitulo y quise subirlo pero por alguna extraña razón el internet no me lo permitió, así que aquí esta.**

**Antes que sigan les diré es DRAMA TOTAL! ya escucho a mi hermana pequeña diciendome "te la bañas siempre escribes drama" pero bueno me gusta el drama y mmm creo que estaba en esos momentos que no es bueno escribir o quizá si sea bueno, lean y me dicen, bueno le dejo con el capitulo siguiente.**

**Nos vemos abajo. **

**IRES **

* * *

**Discleimer: nada de esto me pertenece... ¿es obvio no?**

* * *

**CAPITULO DOCE**

**EN CAMA **

Helga suspiro mientras se recargaba en el sofá, no podía dejar de pensar en Arnold y en todo lo que habían pasado juntos esa tarde, miró el anillo en su mano y sonrió, era el momento de seguir adelante como lo había planeado, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su casa y sonrió al escuchar a su madre.

- Casa Pataki.

- Mamá, soy yo Helga.

- Hija, ¿Dónde estás? Olga me llamó y me dijo que llegarías ¿Por qué apenas te reportas?

- Mamá estoy en un hotel.

- ¿En un hotel? Bob espera.

- Helga –dijo su padre tomando el telefono. - ¿En que hotel estas?

- Papá estoy en el Central.

- Iremos por ti, no te muevas, en que habitación.

- En la 210, pero por favor espera, quiero hablar con mamá.

- No jovencita, iremos para alla –dijo colgando el aparato.

Helga cerro los ojos, su padre se molestaría al verla así, pero si había llamado Olga probablemente les había dicho lo ocurrido, suspiro y se recostó mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado esa misma tarde.

Flash back.

Arold se sentó frente a ella, no podía negarlo se sentía feliz de tenerlo delante, había pasado toda la tarde durmiendo en sus brazos y ahora se sentía relajada y tranquila, le había dicho todo lo que sentía y ambos se dieron cuenta de los errores que habían cometido.

- Helga –dijo el sonriendole - ¿Por qué aquella vez no me dijiste que eras tú?

- Aquella vez, a que te refieres.

- No te hagas la inocente, cuando nos vimos en la boda.

- Me quede muda, primero me sentía perdida, no hablo casi nada de español, cuando llegamos a la fiesta conoci a tu hermana y bueno yo fui al baño, me sentí algo acalorada y cuando iba me dijeron muchas cosas que no supe que eran, cuando llegue a la mesa, pues tus padres me saludaron y comenzamos a charlar y fue cuando me picó esa horrible hormiga y bueno cuando te vi y con María, bueno ella se comportaba como tu novia ademas tu me miraste y ni siquiera te diste cuenta y eso que dices que me amas.

- Oye –dijo el abrazandola – claro que te amo, pero te ves tan diferente, cuando me marche deje a una niña enclenque de 17 años flaca, rubia y sin gracia.

- ¿Me estas diciendo desgraciada?

- Bueno –dijo el – tu tampoco ayudabas mucho, pero para mi eras la rubia mas hermosa del mundo.

- Si claro –dijo haciendo un puchero.

- En verdad, como iba a saber que cortarías tu hermoso cabello y lo teñirias así –dijo tocando el cabello de la chica. – Eres diferente, eres mas hermosa.

- Intenta componerlo –dijo ella dejandose atrapar en un abrazo.

- Helga me vuelves loco.

- En verdad –dijo ella riendo y besandolo suavemente en los labios mientras sus manos recorrian su espalda.

- Ire por algo de beber –dijo el separadonse de ella.

- Pareciera que sufres.

- Te gusta hacerme sufrir –dijo el tomando una botella de agua del minibar.

- Ven veamos una pelicula –dijo prendiendo la televisión y acomodandose en la cama.

- Creo que me sentaré aquí.

- Vamos no te haré nada –dijo ella riendo.

- Helga Pataki eres un duende malvado.

- En verdad- dijo ella fingiendo su voz mientras el se acomodaba a su lado y la abrazaba al iniciar la pelicula.

Fin flash back.

Los golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, por lo visto Big Bob había llegado, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

- Hija –dijo el quedando mudo al verla – Oh hija mirate.

- Estoy bien papá –dijo ella dandole paso a el y a su madre.

- Olga nos dijo de tu accidente, ¿Por qué no fuiste directo a casa?

- Estaba cansada y quise dormir un poco antes de que me agobiaran con preguntas.

- Bob –dijo Myriam – Ve por la maleta, iremos a casa.

- Deja hacer una llamada.

- Si, ire a pagar la cuenta –dijo Myriam.

Helga tomo el telefono y marco el número de la casa de huespedes, le contesto una voz del otro lado y sonaba molesta.

- ¿Disculpe se encuentra Arnold?

- ¿Quién lo busca? –dijo María sin cambiar el tono de voz.

- Helga.

- Ah así que eres tu –dijo ella – Sabes que he estado como loca buscando a mi novio y tu te estabas divirtiendo con él.

- ¿disculpa?

- Si, no te molesta ser una rompe relaciones.

- Que es lo que. – Miro sorprendida a Bob que se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos al ver la mirada de dolor de su hija.

- ¿Con quien hablas? –dijo una voz detrás de ella – Dáme el teléfono.

- Claro amor –dijo pasandoselo.

- ¿Hola? – Bob le arrebato el telefono y mirando a su hija escucho la voz masculina del otro lado.

- Mire –dijo el amenazadoramente – No quiero que vuelva a molestar a Helga me escucho, ella ya tiene una relación y mas le vale que lo entienda. Si se le acerca lo mataré –dijo colgando el aparato.

- ¿Con quien hablaste? –preguntó Arnold

- ¿Por qué, no te contesto?

- Era Helga verdad.

- Natalie dijo que estaba casada.

- Y eso a ti que te interesa, te considere mi amiga y aun una persona con quien pense en tener una relación pero eres demasiado ruin y desdeñosa, lo mejor es que te vayas y espero que no vuelvas a molestar ni a mi familia ni a mi, porque en verdad me vas a conocer enojado.

- Arnold yo no quise, pero tu no sabes cuanto –dijo ella llorando y tomandolo de la mano.

- Mamá regresaré mas tarde.

- Pero Arnold –dijo Stella saliendo de la cocina – Casi es media noche.

- Lo sé – dijo el preocupado, había alguien mas con Helga, pensó en el hombre que la había lastimado y sintió temor por ella - iré a pasar la noche con alguno de mis amigos.

- ¿Vas con ella verdad? –dijo gritandole - ¿Dime que es lo que ella te… - ella guado silencio cuando con una bofetada la hizo retroceder.

- Arnold- dijo su padre.

- Lo siento, pero no permitiré que hables así de ella, no la conoces. Regresaré mañana.

Miles miro a María que sobaba su mejilla mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- No se que es lo que esta pasando con ustedes y te pido una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi hijo, pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que debes marcharte. Vamos.

- No se preocupe –dijo ella – me ire yo sola, gracias.

- María –dijo Stella – No tienes que comportarte así, si en verdad lo amas debes pensar en que es lo mejor para ambos.

- No necesito sus consejos –dijo ella – me voy –dijo saliendo y cerro la puerta fuertemente.

- Natalie –dijo Miles – Nos piensas explicar que es todo esto que esta pasando.

- Yo no se nada.

- No pienses que podrar mentir toda la vida, vamos a la cocina –dijo el detrás de su hija que caminaba derrotada.

Myriam bajo a la recepción mirando a su hija preocupada, Iván les había llamado diciendoles que Helga había tenido un accidente y Olga se lo confirmó, miró a su hija y le sonrió, había tomado la decisión en el momento que el rubio llamó a su puerta.

- Helga afuera esta el auto de tu padre, esperanos allá.

- Pero mamá estoy bien.

- Obedeceme –dijo Myriam y al ver su mirada pudo ver la inmensa preocupacion de su madre hacia ella.

- Está bien, allá los esperaré.

Helga abrió la portezuela del asiento de atrás y se sento derrotada y cerro los ojos, era mas de media noche y se sentía cansada, escucho los seguros ponerse y el auto encenderse, al abrir los ojos vio a través del espejo retrovisor a Iván.

- Hola preciosa.

- ¿Iván? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

- Vine por mi prometida.

- Pero que, dejame salir.

- No, nos vamos –dijo arrancando el auto y salió a toda velocidad, del hotel mientras la rubia miraba por el exterior.

- Iván por favor detente, vas muy rapido si quieres hablar lo haremos, pero por favor para nos vamos a matar.

- Eso no me importa, me dejaste, rompiste mi corazón yo te amo.

- No me amas, crees hacerlo, pero estas trastornado, por favor detente y.

Un segundo es todo lo que tienes para pensar en las consecuencias, en los actos egoístas de las personas y en la felicidad que viviste en toda tu vida y nunca mas podrás disfrutar viendo tu vida esfumarse, la velocidad y el impacto hicieron volar el auto y las llantas quedaron hacia arriba, sintió la sangre en su rostro pero no podía moverse, Iván estaba inconsciente y a lo lejos vio al hombre de su vida correr hacia ella mas sin embargo no llego y se dejo arrastrar por la oscuridad que la embargaba.

* * *

Arnold se había detenido, el no era así, debía arreglar las cosas con María, ella había actuado mal hacia ellos dos, pero no merecía ese trato camino de regreso a la casa y se detuvo en la esquina, vio a María salir y detener un taxi en el cual subió con sus pocas pertenencias, arrancó y paso frente a el, ambos se miraron por un segundo y supo que todo había terminado para los dos, suspiro quizás así debía de ser, pensó en alcanzarla, el semáforo aun estaba en rojo y podía llegar, pero en ese momento cambio y el taxi arranco sin percatarse del auto que se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad, Arnold sintió que el aire se le acababa en los pulmones, vio el auto oscuro volar sobre el taxi y caer sobre su techo, el lado donde iba María estaba desecho corrió hacia allá y como pudo saco a la morena del automóvil, sangraba y aun estaba consciente.

- Arnold, en verdad lo siento.

- María no hables –dijo el – Aquí estoy, te pondrás bien.

- Yo –dijo ella llorando sintiendo como el dolor la agobiaba y era más fuerte que ella.

- La ambulancia vendrá pronto –dirigió la mirada al otro auto y vio que varios de los vecinos salian a ver lo sucedido. Vio a algunos viejos vecinos que intentaban ver como estaban los del otro auto y el taxista.

- Arnold por favor perdoname, y se feliz, yo lo único que quería era hacerte feliz. No quería que te mo… -dijo comenzando a toser.

- No tengo que perdonarte, pero no te rindas, hablaremos cuando esto pase.

- Te amo –dijo ella acercandose a su pecho y cerrando los ojos pues el dolor y el cansancio eran insoportables. Arnold sintió el peso de la chica, respiraraba lento el se sentía impotente, el ruido de las ambulancias le decían que estaban cerca, podrian ayudar. Los paramedicos le quitaron su cuerpo de sus brazos y vio a su madre y a su padre a su lado, las ambulancias comenzaron a llegar y los policias lo interrogaron sobre los hechos.

- Arnold –dijo su padre – Vamos al hospital.

- Papá ¿Cómo esta María? – dijo el cuando el ultimo policia termino de tomar la declaración.

- Tu madre y Natalie estan allá aun no me informan.

Bob Pataki miraba a su esposa que estaba en la recepción del hotel, el auto había desaparecido con Ivan y Helga en el, Myriam al no verlos se sintio intranquila.

- Vamos mujer, quizas la llevo a casa.

- ¿Pero porque se fueron? – pregunto ella mirando a su esposo que habia pedido un taxi.

- Tenian que hablar, ella se vino sin decirle, recuerdas que el te lo dijo.

- Si pero. – El ruido de las ambulancias que corrian a toda velocidad los hizo perder el hilo de la conversación.

- Por lo visto sucedió algo –dijo Bob – Tenia mucho de no ver tantas ambulancias por el rumbo.

- Espero que esten bien.

- Vamos a casa –dijo Bob subiendo las maletas en el taxi y abordandolo junto con Myriam. La rubia sintio su telefono sonar y al contestar escucho la voz de su hija mayor.

- ¿Mama?

- Olga –dijo ella sonriente - ¿Cómo estas cariño?

- Bien, ¿has hablado con Helga, ya la viste?

- Si hace un rato, Ivan esta con ella, creo que arreglaron las cosas.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Olga asustada y alertando a su madre con el sonido de su voz - ¿Cómo que Ivan esta con ella?

- Pues, el vino y nos acompaño a recogerla, estan juntos en el auto.

- Mamá tienes que separarlos, Ivan fue el que la golpeo, por poco la mata.

- ¿Cómo que… -dijo Myriam pensando en la seguridad de su hija desaparecida.

- ¿Por qué estas así? – pregunto Bob tomando el telefono y escuchando la voz histerica de su hija.

- Porque no me lo dijiste antes, yo deje que ese hombre volviera a estar con mi hijita, pero ya vera cuando lo encuentre, lo mataré con mis propias manos –dijo Bob.

- Papá reporta el auto, James llega en un par de horas, por favor avisame cuando la encuentres.

- Si Olga –dijo su padre colgando el aparato y viendo que ya estaban fuera de su casa.

Los dos Patakis bajaron del auto y al abrir la puerta Myriam corrió a tomar el telefono que sonaba insisitentemente, quizas era Helga para decirle que estaba bien.

- Familia Pataki. –dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

- Buenas noches hablamos de la estacion de policia –dijo una voz nasal desde el otro lado – tenemos un registro de este auto y estas placas a nombre de Robert Pataki.

- Si, que sucede, apenas ibamos a reportarlo como desaparecido –dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

- El auto ha sido participe de un accidente hace una hora y necesitamos confirme el vehiculo y los pasajeros.

- ¿un accidente? –dijo Myriam soltando la bocina, que Bob sin perder el hilo de la conversacion tomo apresurado.

- ¿Dónde estan los pasajeros? –dijo el hombre al telefonista.

- En el hospital de Zona, los agentes estaran esperando su llegada, por favor no tarden en presentarse.

- Gracias, iremos en un minuto.

- Bob como esta Helga, está bien –dijo ella intentando sonar tranquila pero las manos le temblaban y sabía que las piernas estaban por dejarle de responder.

- Tranquila – dijo el – Vamos rapido, ella estará bien.

- Pero ella estaba tan mal herida –dijo pensando en los golpes y el yeso que traia cuando la vio, si ella esta peor yo.

- No te afligas –dijo el intentando ser la fortaleza de su esposa – Estara bien, es una luchadora.

El hospital estaba abarrotado, Arnold vio a su madre y a Natalie sentadas en unas sillas metalicas esperandolos, Natalie tenía los ojos rojos al igual que su madre, el hospital parecia lleno de gente y ruido, penso que todos estaban allí por la misma razón, pero pronto sintio el peso del dolor.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- La acaban de pasar a cuidados intensivos –dijo su madre tomando su mano – Ella, sus heridas no son demasiado graves, el doctor dice que quizas lo logre.

- Arnold yo –dijo Natalie abrazandose a su hermano y comenzando a llorar – No queria que eso le sucediera – decia entre sollozos mientras su hermano mayor la abrazaba fuertemente.

- Llamaré a su familia –dijo Miles - y vere cuanto tiempo estara aqui.

- Ven toma asiento –dijo Stella a su hijo que se responsable del accidente, si no hubieran discutido ella aun estaria con vida riendo, disfrutando de esa vida que un estupido le habia arrancado.

- ¿Cómo están los del otro auto? –pregunto Arnold.

- No lo se –dijo Stella – Arnold, calmate, tu no tienes la culpa. –dijo al ver la lucha interna de su hijo.

- Mama si yo no hubiera discutido. Ella no hubiera pasado por esto.

- Hijo debes pensar que todo pasa por algo.

- No mama, es mi culpa.

- Tu no lo chocaste, fue el otro automóvil que no se detuvo en el semáforo –dijo Stella a su hijo. – Disculpe oficial- dijo la ver a un uniformado pasar cerca de ellos – Nosotros somos familiares de una de la chica del accidente, queremos saber como estan los del otro auto.

- Aun estan en cirugía –dijo el - ¿ya les han tomado una declaración?

- Si señor –dijo Natalie – pero queremos saber como.

- Deberan acercarse al medico, pero aun estan adentro.

- Gracias.

- ¿Deseas esperar?

- Si –dijo Arnold molesto.

Los Pataki entraron en el hospital y se acercaron a un medico que les envio con los oficiales y después les informo el estado tanto de Iván como de Helga, ambos estaban en cirugia, el accidente habia sido catastrofico, pues el conductor del auto con el que chocaron había perecido en el accidente, y los demás luchaban por sobrevivir.

- Ven, debemos esperar –dijo Bob llevandola a un pasillo desierto, lejos de toda esa gente que parecia no importales la situacion de los heridos y charlaban amenamente. Bob tomo su telefono que vibraba, era su sobrino, le informo donde estan y sin esperar el joven les dijo que llegaría lo antes posible.

- Arnold –dijo Stella a su hijo – Quizas debemos irnos.

- No hasta que tenga noticias –dijo el levantandose – Necesito saber que sucedera con ellos, y esperaré a que María despierte.

- Me quedaré contigo –dijo Natalie.

- No, esta por amanecer y tienes que trabajar, yo estaré bien –dijo intentando sonreir, te veo al terminar tu turno.

- ¿Seguro estaras bien?

- Si, les llamaré nada mas tenga noticias.

Se puso de pie para estirarse, nadie le daba noticias de María, vio a un medico salir del área de cirugia y se acerco a el cuando fue interceptado por otro joven, que por alguna razón Arnold sabía que alguna vez habia visto pero no recordaba donde.

- Doctor –dijo el – Buenas noches. Estoy buscando a unos pacientes, necesito saber como estan.

- Bueno –dijo el – puede ir a la base de las enfermeras y ellas.

- Usted no entiende, ellos estuvieron en un accidente hace unas horas, mis tios me informaron, necesito saber como estan. – Los ojos del medico se abrireron en comprension y lo miraron con dolor. – Sabe donde estan los padres de ellos.

- Mis tíos deben estar por aquí –dijo el recorriendo la sala y viendo de reojo a los dos jovenes que estaban detrás esperando su turno para hablar con el doctor. – Alla estan –dijo mirando a su tío Bob que daba vueltas en la sala.

- Acompañeme a mi oficina –dijo el señalando un cubiculo y James presto fue a buscar a sus tíos, Arnold suspiro y volvió a su asiento, quizas debía esperar mas.

Arnold miraba salir a las personas del hospital y tambien entar, pensó en como la vida podía cambiar en un segundo, convertirse de un momento de dicha a uno irreal de dolor, saco su telefono y marcó el numero de Helga el cual a los pocos timbres le envió al buzón.

- Familiares de María Gonzalez –dijo una enfermera buscando a alguien, el se puso de pie y se acerco.

- Por favor acompañeme, la Señorita Gonzales ha recuperado el conocimiento y aun sigue en la unidad de C.I. pues sigue muy delicada, podrá estar una hora con ella y la siguiente visita será después de las diez de la mañana.

- Gracias –dijo el cansado.

Myriam escuchaba las palabras del doctor, Iván había muerto en el accidente, su hija estaba debatiendose por sobrevivir, las heridas eran muy graves y quizás habría secuelas por la falta de oxigeno en su cerebro, el doctor continuaba hablando y lo peor es que no le daba esperanzas de vida a su hija, sintió la pesada mano de su esposo en su hombro y como este temblaba a su lado.

- Pero estará bien mi hija.

- Señora, a menos que despierte no puedo asegurarle nada –dijo el medico.

- Puede pasar a verla, pero solo unos minutos.

- Gracias –dijo ella.

- Me quedaré aquí, ire a ver todos los tramites para Iván y llamaré a los Harries.

- Gracias querido –dijo Myriam que salio en compañía de Bob con el doctor.

Arnold entro en la sala de C.I. la mayoría de las camas estaban desocupadas, la cortina de átras estaba cerrada y escuchaba sollozar a una mujer allí.

- Hola – dijo mirando a la morena que lo miraba asustada, el se sentía tranquilo pues no tenía ningun aparato que le ayudara a vivir, solo un pequeño suero que caía lentamente.

- Estoy asustada –dijo ella.

- Todo paso. Los medicos dicen que pronto te recuperaras.

- No me dejes –dijo ella con suplica en su voz.

- María –dijo el dolido – No pienses en eso, hablaremos después cuando te recuperes, ahora descansa.

- ¿Te quedaras a mi lado?

- Hasta que te duermas.

- Gracias.

La residente entró y le pidió a Myriam que saliera pues necesitaban revisar los signos de la paciente, James la abrazo y la llevo con él, sabía que sería un proceso largo y sus tíos no podían estar solos.

- Espera aquí –dijo el y entro de nuevo a la habitación – La enfermera estaba cerca de la cama de María cuando la interrumpió. – Disculpe, necesito saber si mi prima será trasladada a piso.

- Bueno –dijo ella –si vemos que se estabiliza la pasaremos a piso, pero probablemente se quede aquí mas de quince días, puede estar dentro solo en las horas de visita.

- Y ahora que puedo hacer.

- Por lo pronto nada –dijo ella – orar por que se recupere.

- Gracias –dijo James y miro a María que estaba despierta en compañía de Arnold – De verdad siento mucho lo que sucedió, mi abogado se contactara con ustedes –dijo el entregandole una tarjeta.

James entro en la oscura casa Pataki y llevo a su tía a la cama, su tío estaba igual derrotado, parecía mas viejo y debil, no podía marcharse, el había sido testigo de cómo sus tíos y su prima lucharon por mejorar su relación, por ser una familia y lo habían logrado, ahora el dolor era inmenso para todos. Tomo el telefono y marco a su casa, Olga contesto asustada, los Harries habían llamado para confirmar la fatidica noticia de la muerte de Iván, con mucho tacto el le explico la situación, sabía que Alan estaba allí sosteniendo a su prima, los dos se pusieron de acuerdo y viajarían lo antes posible.

Los días pasaron lentamente, Arnold llegaba a trabajar y terminaba sus pendientes y después volvia a relevar a su padre, María aun estaba delicada, los doctores no sabían porque no se recuperaba, el permanecía sentado a su lado, durante esos días marco varias veces al numero de Helga durante el trabajo y mientras esperaba en el hospital pero este seguía sin contestarse y la casa Pataki también solo entraba en el buzón.

- Hey viejo –dijo Gerald entrando en la oficina - por lo visto tienes muchos pendientes, ¿Cómo sigue María?

- Delicada –dijo el.

- ¿Te has enterado? creo que no - dijo viendo la bandeja llena de papeles. – El consorcio se dividirá, al parecer la familia de Helga vendió su parte de las acciones.

- ¿Qué dices? Hablaste con ella.

- No –dijo el – Al parecer nadie sabe nada, vino el gerente mayoritario de los Pataki y bueno estuvieron por horas hablando, eso fue el día despues del accidente de María, pero dicen que Iván tuvo un accidente y murió.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –dijo levantando el rostro y mirando a Gerald – ¿Murió?

- Si, algunos creen que estaba con Helga porque nadie ha sabido nada de ella y bueno su primo parece un poco preocupado. Eso no es verdad ¿o sí? Creo que Phbs la pasara muy mal si es cierto.

- No – dijo el – Ella esta aquí en Hillwood.

- ¿Regreso? –dijo el moreno – Vaya gracias a Dios, no sabía como decirle esto a mi mujer, digo cuando lo supe me sentí muy mal, creí que ya habías oído los rumores y no te había querido decir por lo que esta sucediendo con María.

- Vi a Helga hace unos días, arreglamos las cosas, y cuando María salga del hospital, bueno le diré a Helga que comience a planear la boda.

- En serio, vaya, y que te dice ¿por que estés todo el tiempo con María?

- No he podido localizarla, pero se que lo entenderá, de hecho iré a su casa esta tarde después de ir al hospital.

- Salúdala de mi parte y dile que no deje ir a la casa.

- Ahora me voy –dijo Arnold – creo que quizás venga a renunciar –dijo el tomando su abrigo.

- Amigo yo te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes.

- Gracias.

Gerald se quedo en la oficina viendo a su amigo salir, parecia enfermo, quince días de solo ir a trabajar y después estar en el hospital no ayudaban a nadie, quizás el fin de semana lo invitaría a estar con ellos y se podrían ir los cuatro a la playa a descansar, María estaría bien un par de días. Tomo su teléfono que vibraba y vio que era el número de su esposa.

- Gerald –dijo ella llorando.

- Phbs, amor que te sucede, el bebé esta bien.

- Si, pero –dijo ella – Yo me tope a los Pataki –dijo llorando sin poder controlarse.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya sabes que Helga esta aquí?

- Oh Gerald –dijo ella llorando aun mas – Yo, me dijeron sobre su accidente, porque no me lo dijiste.

- ¿Accidente? –dijo mirando hacia donde había salido su mejor amigo.

- Si, esta muy delicada, algo así como muerte cerebral, pero no lo se, oh mi amor, necesito ir a verla.

- Voy para allá –dijo el saliendo a toda prisa de la oficina, quizas podria evitar que Arnold se diera cuenta de que los rumores eran verdad.

El sonido de la maquina de la cama vecina era adormecedor, María había sido sedada y dormía tranquilamente, Arnold suspiro y miro hacia el lugar donde estaba el otro paciente, nuevamente la mujer lloraba junto al herido, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Sobreviviría? Agradecía que María estuviera consciente, pronto sus padres llegarían para llevarla de nuevo a Venezuela eso le daba tranquilidad estaría con su familia y sabía que eso le ayudaría a recuperarse.

- ¿James, que voy a hacer? –dijo la mujer rompiendo el silencio – El doctor dice que lo mejor será, será desconectarla.

- Tía –dijo el hombre que estaba con ella con dolor.

- Todo es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera creido las palabras de Iván ella no estaría luchando por su vida.

- No, fue nuestro error, ella no quiso que les dijéramos nada, ella creyó que él era diferente, no sabíamos que estaba tan trastornado.

- Pero y si muere, ¿debo dejarla morir? Olga cree que es lo mejor, pero Bob.

- Señor espere –dijo una enfermera que entro detrás de un hombre alto y fornido y abrió la cortina del otro paciente. – Debe esperar a que otro salga.

- Escucheme, mi hija tiene aquí quince días peleando por su vida, no la dejare en este hospital medicore que me da como unica alternativa quitarle la poca esperanza de vida que tiene, debe prepararla porque me la llevaré. Myriam avisa a Olga iremos a otro hospital no importa cuanto salga.

- Tío calmate –dijo James – Hablemos fuera.

- Mira jovencito –dijo el – Soy Bob Pataki y no me vas a decir que hacer.

- Tío – dijo el despacio – Este es el mejor hospital para Helga, vamos fuera debes calmarte, llamaremos a otros medicos para que nos digan que es lo mejor.

- Disculpe –dijo Myriam saliendo detrás de los dos hombres.

Gerald vio salir a los Pataki de la unidad de C.I. y abrio la puerta esperando no ser visto por la enfermera, se había colado y había dejado a su esposa en la sala de espera mientras el investigaba si era verdad y cual era el estado de Helga, al ver a Bob entrar como volido por el hospital lo siguio, agradecio que lo sacaran junto con todos los demás, al entrar vio a Arnold atónito.

Arnold se giro al escuchar los nombres dados en esa conversación, se puso de pie y se acerco a la cama que ahora tenía las cortinas descorridas, no estaba listo para verla de esa manera, no era posible que esa mujer en la cama fuera la misma con quien había compartido tantas horas unos días atrás, aquella que reia al besarlo, que encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos y por la cual hubiese dado su vida, y sin embargo no había podido proteger. Sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, los pillidos de la maquina parecieron agudizarse y vio como esos aparatos la mantenían con vida.

- No – fue lo único que escapó de sus labios y se acerco a ella, ¿Por qué estaba allí? El la había dejado segura en el hotel, pero tenía casi el mismo tiempo que María, pero porque estaba en el auto que choco contra María, eso era demasiado irreal.

- Helga mi amor –dijo el sentandose a su lado mientras el sonido de las maquinas le anunciaban que su vida dependía de todos ellos.

- Arnold –dijo su mejor amigo que le puso la mano en su hombro y lo sintió temblar a causa de las lágrimas y el dolor.

- ¿Señor? –dijo la enfermera que había entrado nuevamente y se sorprendio de ver a ese hombre que tenía días con la otra paciente ahora en esa cama, y estaba acompañado de otro que no habia visto por alli.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – pregunto Arnold con voz entrecotrada.

- Ella venía en el otro automovil el día del accidente de su amiga. –dijo al enfermera.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Pues –dijo ella mortificada ¿Qué podía decirle? –Muy grave, no traía el cinturón y sus heridas fueron de mucho riesgo, además de que dejo de respirar unos segundos y no sabemos las consecuencias de esto en su mente. ¿Usted la conoce?

- Es mi prometida –dijo el dolido y sintiendo como las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, Gerald sintió pena por ambos, Helga se había convertido en su amiga cuando el y Phbs comenzaron su relación y el verla alli postrada era demasiado doloroso.

- ¿Entonces su acompañante? ¿ella no iba manejando?

- No –dijo la enfermera – El conductor murió en el accidente.

- Iván – logro decir pues recordo que Myriam lo había mencionado.

- Lo siento –dijo ella – los dejaré solos, pero solo por diez minutos –dijo la enfermera saliendo de allí. El silencio era abrumador pues el dolor mas profundo de su vida en esos momentos estaba agolpándose en su pecho, deseando ser él quien estuviera en esa cama solo por verla bien. Acaso la vida podía ser mas cruel, dos personas habían causado todo el dolor en sus corazones, habian sido los unicos responsables de que ellos se lastimaran, y ahora esa persona nuevamente en el ultimo acto de su vida, aun de forma inconsciente los intentaban separar.

- No te rindas – dijo el comenzando con mas dolor al lado de ella – No te rindas mi amor – repitió entre lagrimas, no podia perderla, no de esa manera, había aceptado verla casada, verla feliz al lado de Iván, pero lo mas importante viva, para disfrutar de la vida, el amor y todo lo que tenia por delante, no la dejaria morir, no podia aceptarlo, porque Ivan deseaba arrebatársela aun antes de morir, un sollozo de impotencia escapo de su pecho y lloro por su amada, que en esos momentos yacia en una cama.

- Ire con Phbs –dijo el sabiendo que debía dejarlo solo en ese momento, ademas debia ir a avisarle a su esposa el estado de su mejor amiga, apreto con fuerza el hombro de Arnold y salió en silencio.

María miraba a Arnold que tomó la mano de esa chica moribunda y lloraba amargamente, su corazón se partió y supo en ese instante que ella no lo amaba, que ella no hubiese ofrecido su vida por él, que todo era un vano egoismo de su parte y deseo con todo su corazón que esa chica estuviera bien.

**Por favor no me maten, se que fue cruel pero la locura de unos se lleva a otros entre las patas, pero bueno el próximo capitulo probablemente y lo mas seguro es que sea el final aunque quizás escriba un epílogo, pero bueno por ahora es todo, gracias a todos por leer, y no olviden dejar sus reviews, (felicitaciones, bombas etc, etc, etc) sea lo que sea se los agradezco. **

**Gracias a todos por leer, les dejo mil besos. **

**IRES **


	13. Mi deseo

**Hola a todos, son casi las 11 de la noche y desde que empezó el día me puse a escribir y ya al fin tengo el capitulo, lamento en verdad haberlos dejado con preocupación pero bien dice mi hermana soy dramática por naturaleza (mis fics son ejemplo de eso) pero que es la vida sin un poco de drama. **

**Gracias por sus reviews en verdad son muy alentadores para mí, porque cuando digo ya no voy a escribir veo que me agregan como favorito o me dejan sus comentarios y bueno eso me hace muy feliz y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. **

**Pues sin mas les dejo este capitulo y creo que no es el último aun falta el final jajaja, bueno disfruten su lectura. **

**Besos IRES. **

* * *

**Discleimer: Nada me pertence**

* * *

**Mi deseo**

María miraba a Arnold que tomó la mano de esa chica moribunda y lloraba amargamente, su corazón se partió y supo en ese instante que ella no lo amaba, que ella no hubiese ofrecido su vida por él, que todo era un vano egoísmo de su parte y deseo con todo su corazón que esa chica estuviera bien. Rogó con todo su corazón y con una oración silenciosa que ella se salvara, que pudieran ser felices y si era así, en esa vida les dejaría ser felices, se alejaría de ellos si ella estaba bien. Quería permanecer despierta pidiendo por ella, pero su cuerpo le exigía descanso, los medicamentos no ayudaban y con un último pensamiento pidió un milagro para Helga Geraldin Pataki, no para ella ni nadie más, solo para Helga.

Helga sintió sobre su mano lágrimas, podía escuchar el llanto de Arnold su voz llamandola, pidiendole que fuera fuerte, que no se diera por vencida, quería abrir los ojos y decirle que estaba bien que nada había pasado pero sus ojos no le respondían, su boca parecía sellada, su cuerpo estaba totalmente petrificado y escuchó la voz de María como un susurro dandole animos y vio a Iván a su lado sonreía con locura y sintió temor, quería abrir los ojos pero la arrastraba lejos del contacto de Arnold, lejos de su voz siendo sumida en una total oscuridad.

* * *

Arnold sentía las lagrimas en sus ojos, sintió el contacto de la mano de Helga con la suya y deseo cambiar su lugar con el hecho de verla bien, el ritmo cardiáco de ella era débil, se estaba alejando de él y sabía que la perdería, un sollozo escapó de su garganta y sintió a alguien apretarle el hombro, abrió los ojos y vio a su padre sonriendole.

- Todo está bien hijo –dijo Miles – está despertando.

María abrió los ojos le dolía el cuerpo, vio a Arnold a su lado mirándola con una gran preocupación y no solo él, estaban a su lado Natalie y Miles que parecían aliviados de verla despertar.

- ¿Arnold que sucedió? –dijo con panico en su voz.

- María tranquila, todo esta bien sufriste un accidente. – Natalie le contestó pues su hermano parecía perdido.

- Un –dijo ella percatandose de que estaba en el hospital. – ¿Qué paso?

- Te chocaron, pero los doctores dicen que estarás bien.

- Veo que despertaste María - dijo el doctor entrando al cuarto – les pidó me dejen unos minutos a solas con la paciente.

- Si –dijo Miles saliendo con sus hijos – Volveremos enseguida. María miro la cama frente a la suya y vio que estaba desocupada y se asusto, ¿era un sueño? ¿era realidad? Cuando abrió los ojos pensó que había sido un sueño solamente pero seguía en la cama.

- Doctor –dijo ella con un nudo en el estomago – donde está la chica que venía en el otro auto, esta bien.

- Tú si que tienes un gran corazón, sobreviviste una cirugía y un accidente catastrofico y lo único que haces es pensar en las personas del otro auto, debería ver pacientes como tu mas seguido. ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo mientras la examinaba, la morena respondía cada pregunta esperando la respuesta del medico, pero al no ver respuesta lo miro a los ojos en un silencio que hizo.

- ¿Ella está bien?

- Lamento decirte –dijo el doctor – Que el conductor del otro auto murió, hicimos todo lo que pudimos por salvarlo pero falleció.

- ¿Y Helga?

- Bueno el venía solo en el auto, estaba demasiado alcoholizado y bueno fue imposible. No venía ninguna mujer llamada Helga. Ustedes dos fueron los únicos que ingresaron esa noche.

- Gracias –dijo ella aliviada.

- Ahora –dijo mirandola – se quedará dos días más para los examenes que falten, tiene quince días inconciente y debemos antes de darla de alta saber que todo esta en orden, ahora descanse, le dire a sus familiares que pueden pasar.

- Gracias doctor. – Lagrimas de felicidad bortaban de sus ojos cuando el medico salió, no era un sueño, sabía que había sido verdad todo, pero quizá su oración había sido escuchada y por alguna razón ella no iba en el mismo auto. La puerta volvió a abrirse y entro la familia de Arnold y su madre les acompañaba.

- María cariño –dijo su madre sentandose a su lado – gracias a Dios estas bien, cuando llegamos y te vimos aquí me preocupe tanto.

- Estoy bien mamá, el doctor dice que me darán de alta en un par de días.

- ¡Qué bueno! Ire a buscar a tu papá esta tan preocupado.

- María ya esta todo dispuesto en la casa para que regreses –dijo Miles – Stella se quedo pero esta ansiosa de ver que estes bien.

- Gracias –dijo ella – Pero no volveré, me ire con mis padres de nuevo a Venezuela.

- ¿pero porque? –dijo Natalie mirando a la morena – desde que había regresado la había notado rara, demasiado obsesiva con esa relación, la noche del accidente ella había discutido con su hermano porque quería irse a vivir a otro lado y quería que él la acompañara, sin dejarle hablar ella había tomado un taxi que al llegar a la esquina había sido impactado por otro automóvil donde el conductor venía con exceso de alcohol en la sangre. Miró a su hermano que estaba callado a su lado.

- Hija ven vamos a buscar a los padres de María –dijo Miles que había escuchado la pelea de su hijo con su novia.

- No es necesario que se vayan –dijo ella – Creo que es lo mejor, extraño mi casa y quiero irme –dijo María con lagrimas aun en los ojos – Ademas Arnold me di cuenta que no te amo, creo que tuvo que pasar todo esto para saber que tu y yo bueno, no podremos ser felices juntos, has sido un buen amigo y un gran novio, pero no eres lo que yo quiero.

- Natalie porque no hablamos de esto. –dijo Arnold pero fue interrumpido por ella.

- Se que tu nunca me querrás –dijo ella – Así que para que seguir forzando las cosas, ahora deseo descansar –dijo ella cerrando los ojos. Natalie miro a su hermano que estaba en silencio y que se dio la vuelta siendo seguido por su padre, la puerta se cerro.

* * *

Abrió los ojos asustada, su respiración era agitada y el temor de su pesadilla aun era parte de sus pensamientos, vio que estaba en su habitación, eso la hizo suspirar aliviada, la luz de las ventanas le lastimó los ojos y se volvió a recostar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le dolía el cuerpo de tanto dormir, la noche anterior había estado llorando en brazos de James toda la noche, él era el único que sabía todo lo que había en su corazón, se había convertido en su mejor amigo, quizás el le había llevado a la cama cuando ya no supo más de ella, fuera la razón que fuera, no se quería levantar le dolía el corazón.

Miró el reloj despertador eran mas de las dos de la tarde y ella aun estaba en cama, todo ese llanto le había hecho soñar que lo volvía a ver, que estaban juntos de nuevo, que todo era un mal entendido quiso recordarlo pero poco a poco se evaporaba de su mente como bruma, y su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora, era horrible verse tumbada en una cama y su sueño parecía demasiado real y se asusto. Vio el pequeño calendario y suspiro, su vida desde hacia siete meses atrás parecía haber perdido el sentido y por lo que su primo le dijo todos se habían dado cuenta de eso. Pero después del viaje a Venezuela y haberlo vuelto a ver sin ser reconocida ni por un ápice le había herido profundamente. Pensó que el trabajo le aliviaría el dolor pero no era verdad, Iván hacia lo imposible por hacerla feliz… pensó en la propuesta matrimonial que había aceptado al mes de volver del viaje y que Iván ni tardo ni perezoso anunció a los cuatro vientos y por todos los periódicos nacionales e internacionales, pensó en los preparativos para dicho evento y que una semana antes de la boda ella se retractó. Se removió en la cama y quedo boca arriba, extrañaba a Iván no podía negarlo se había convertido en su mejor amigo pero cuando aceptó su propuesta el había cambiado lo que le había llevado a cambiar su respuesta, pensó en Iván en Hillwood donde habia ido a abrir el nuevo corporativo y quien después de lo que ella hizo dio por terminado su noviazgo con ella, noviazgo que ni siquiera duro dos meses, pero ella se lo dejo en claro nunca sentiría nada por el sin importar el tiempo que estuvieran juntos y después de eso se marcho sin decir palabra. Pensó en el trabajo que estaría haciendo el rubio que debió haber sido su trabajo, pero allí estaba tumbada en la cama desde muchos días atrás y todo porque Olga la veía demasiado flaca y pálida como para irse a hacer ese trabajo, sin importar que fuera en casa.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño y abrió las llaves de la tina, se daría un buen baño. Se miró en el espejo y se asusto al verse, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se miró en el espejo? No tenía idea pero ahora comprendía porque Olga estaba tan preocupada. Y en ese momento sonrió quizás su inconsciente le estaba diciendo esto a través de ese sueño-pesadilla que había tenido, en el sueño había sido feliz como hacia mucho tiempo no lo era, pero también por dejar de ser ella misma había sufrido y perdido todo, quizás ese era el mensaje "estas desaprovechado el tiempo y puedes perder tu vida en cualquier instante, así que mejor vívela al maximo" Sonrió a su reflejo y decidió volver a ser la misma chica feliz que era, con o sin Arnold a su lado.

Natalie miro la cama de María y se topo con los ojos de ella que sonreía.

- ¿a que juegas? –dijo Natalie mirandola.

- A nada.

- ¿Crees que con eso lo convenceras de acompañarte? Pareciera que no lo conoces después de tantos años, el esta chapado a la antigua, crees que por tus exigencias se marcharía así de casa de mis padres a vivir contigo, estas loca.

- Nat.

- María eres mi amiga desde hace que, diez años, pero ultimamente estas extraña, quizas no te conocía, pero no eres la que yo recordaba, ¿este trabajo que obtuviste hizo que la cabeza se te llenara de aire? Pues es hora de que te desinfles.

- Natalie –dijo ella - ¿crees en las segundas oportunidades?

- Mi hermano estaría loco si te da una segunda oportunidad.

- No hablo de eso –dijo ella sonriendole y en ese momento Natalie vislumbro a su amiga como años atrás la habia conocido – no puedo negar que tu hermano me gusta, pero he dicho la verdad el no será feliz conmigo y yo tampoco con él y esto que sucedió me hizo ver las cosas como son, espero que tu y yo podamos seguir siendo amigas.

- Creo que debes hablar con Arnold.

- No –dijo ella –no quiero tentar al destino, pero espero que sea muy feliz, dime ¿tu jefe esta bien?

- ¿Arnold?

- No, el otro Iván.

- Oh si –dijo ella – Llamó a Arnold al parecer quiere que lo cubra por una semana, conoció al amor de su vida y se irán de vacaciones a las Vegas o algo así.

- Vaya -dijo con un ligero suspiro – Natalie no se si me entiendes pero se que es lo mejor para los dos. Pero si esta afuera Arnold dile que pase.

* * *

El rubio cabeza de balón miraba un punto a la nada, su padre estaba a su lado en silencio, desde que lo había encontrado supo que el no era de dar mas de dos comentarios sobre un asunto, no era como su abuelo pero con ese par de palabras le daba aliento y ánimo. Aunque el le había dicho que no se culpara del accidente de María no podía evitarlo, ella quería que se fueran a vivir juntos pero el no buscaba eso, en realidad ni siquiera sabía porque había aceptado ser su novio, el nunca la querría pues el quería a alguien más, quizás su corazón nunca la olvidaría pero su mente podía intentarlo y esa había sido la razón. En su mesita de noche aun estaba la fotografía recortada de un periódico que meses atrás y en ella sonriente estaba Helga al lado de un hermoso caballo blanco, no recordaba los detalles de la noticia solo la idea general, el anuncio del compromiso de Helga con alguien en Inglaterra y cuando lo leyó la fecha de dichas nupcias había pasado y ninguno de sus mejores amigos le habían dicho algo al respecto y el no preguntaría. Pero algo le preocupaba, antes de despertar si eso era un sueño, pensó que quien estaba en la cama muriendo era Helga, un golpe en su corazón le asusto, ¿estaría bien? No tenía contacto con ella desde la última carta que le escribió, desde haber leído en ese periódico de su compromiso, quizás solo era un mal sueño y como decía su padre era la culpa que sentía que no le correspondía

Cuando tenía la esperanza de recuperarla la perdió de nuevo para siempre, siete meses habían pasado y la llegada de María le dio esa oportunidad de olvidarla, pero simplemente el sentimiento se había agigantado nunca podría hacerlo, cerro los ojos intentando borrar todos sus sentimientos y esa opresión en el pecho con referencia a Helga accidentada, escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a Nat sonriendole.

- Quiere hablar contigo hermano.

- ¿Ella esta bien?

- Si no te preocupes –dijo Nat – Tengo que irme a trabajar, vendre mas tarde y tu recuerda que tienes que cubrir al jefe.

- Si, ire en un rato.

- Adios papá –dijo Nat besando a ambos y corrio al elevador que estaba cerrando las puertas. Arnold miro a su padre y entro en silencio al cuarto.

- Arnold –dijo María sonriendole – Vaya casi podría asegurar que si me amabas y rompí tu corazón.

- María, no se porque dice eso.

- Querido dime la verdad, ¿me amas?

- Sabes que te quiero.

- No es lo mismo Arnold, mira, el cielo me ha dado otra oportunidad de enmendar las cosas y si esto es real no quiero cambiarlo ni que vuelvan a suceder las cosas como antes y yo prometí que te dejaría ser feliz.

- Era feliz contigo –dijo el dolido. – Creí que tú lo eras.

- Si lo era, pero vas a ser mas feliz despues, creeme, encontraras a la persona indicada. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

- Nat nos presento.

- Cierto, esto nunca te lo he dicho pero eras diferente, tu mirada decía que eras muy feliz, que no solo el haber encontrado a tus padres te hacia ser feliz, sino que amabas y eras feliz.

- María por favor.

- No –dijo ella dolida – yo he sido una persona ruin –dijo comenzando a llorar – quise obligarte a amarme, quería que me amaras como amabas a la dueña de tu corazón.

- Tu no hiciste nada, yo decidí iniciar esta relación.

- No lo entiendes Arnold –dijo ella llorando – Yo recuerdas cuando comenzamos a ser mejores amigos y me dijiste que tu novia tenía mucho de no escribirte.

- Si –dijo el vagamente recordaba la conversacion.

- Yo contacte a mi primo, el es el encargado de recibir la correspondencia en el sector donde viviste en Perú y le pagué por que devolviera las cartas a su remitente.

- ¿Qué tu que?

- Yo –dijo ella – lo siento, soy despreciable, pero pense que quizas tu asi te fijarías en mí.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Estaba celosa, no pensaba y cuando te vi tan cambiado, llame a mi primo pero me dijo que ya no estaba llegando correspondencia, la ultima que te llego yo la escribi.

- Pense que eras mi amiga.

- Por favor perdoname.

- No tengo nada que perdonar, pero –dijo el mirandola con dolor – Pero no esperes que las cosas sean igual.

- Lo se y por eso me marcho, tu mereces ser feliz, te deseo lo mejor y se que algun día lo serás.

- Claro –dijo él. – Adios.

María lloró en silencio quizás debio decirle que la buscara, pero ella no sabía que había sido de la vida de esa chica Helga, nunca preguntó, nunca le intereso, solo esperaba que un día ellos pudieran ser felices como lo deseaba con su corazón y quizas todo lo que había cambiado en verdad había sido un sueño y poco a poco lo olvidaría en su subconsciente, y en esos momentos se sintió liberada la culpa que la comía y la hacia infeliz al fin se había marchado.

* * *

Helga se arreglo y busco algo de ropa que ponerse, todo le quedaba un poco mas grande y eso le preocupaba pero volvería a ser la misma, si Arnold había decidido ser feliz con esa chica ella iba a serlo con él, mientras se bañaba pensaba en la última vez que lo había visto y le había pedido no volver a caer en la cama, no podía negarlo siempre lo iba a amar y por ese amor que le tenía y que ella misma se tenía iba a cuidarse. Intento recordar su sueño, ella e Iván habían discutido y ella volvía a ver a Arnold, recordó las cartas que el le había escrito ¿Dónde estaban? Y después el hecho de estar en cama a punto de morir, eso le había hecho despertar de ese letargo, no iba a desperdiciar su vida y no iba a esperar a la muerte sentada, era hora de vivir.

- Buenos días.

- Un milagro ocurrió –dijo una voz detrás de un periódico - ¿A que se debe que mi cuñadita hermosa haya decidido acompañarnos a comer?

- Muero de hambre –dijo sonriendo.

- Helga –dijo Olga abrazandola – Te ves muy bien, bueno ya no tienes ese color muerto que suele acompañarte y ese olor a cama.

- Siento mucho haberlos preocupado ¿Dónde esta James?

- Fue al corporativo Harries, al parecer el loco de Ivan se marcho a las Vegas a casarse con una chica de Hillwood y abandono todo el negocio, su padre esta enojadisimo y bueno, al parecer romperemos el consorcio.

- Vaya –dijo ella sentandose.

- Debiste haber ido tu en su lugar, se lo dije a James ahora perderemos un buen de inversión.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Alan? Pudo haber muerto de inanición, si comía solo porque yo la obligaba.

- Lo siento en verdad –dijo ella – Pero he decidido salir de ese estado. A partir de ahora volveré a ser yo.

- ¿Y que te pico Helga? Ah James anoche te dio su sermón de la vida.

- No –dijo ella riendo – Anoche solo hablamos del trabajo, me dijo que si no queria irme a Francia a estudiar y cosas así, el no me dijo nada sobre eso.

- Pues lo que haya sido lo felicito, tu primo es un genio.

- Lo se –dijo Olga. – Bueno y que vas a hacer.

- Pues volvere a casa.

- ¿a America? –dijo Alan – Pero porque, si aquí en Londres esta la vida.

- Quiero volver con mis padres y quiero ver a mi mejor amiga, ademas de que pediré trabajo en el periódico local.

- Oh Helga –dijo Olga sonriendo – Estoy tan orgullosa, eso es lo que te faltaba, volver a escribir, no debi haber permitido que mi primo te metiera en estos negocios familiares.

- Bueno me he divertido pero no es lo que yo quiero –dijo ella.

- ¿Y como te sientes de que tu prometido se haya ido a casar con otra? – dijo Alan

- Alan! – lo reprendió Olga con una mirada.

- Bueno ambos sabíamos que no nos amabamos y ese es el resultado.

- Pues deberías preguntarle a James si te lleva con el, viajara el fin de semana a Hillwood y yo puedo hablar con un amigo que es editor de un periodico y bueno, quizas puedas tener una entrevista.

- Te amo Alan –dijo ella abrazandolo. - ¡James!

- Helga, wow que milagro –dijo su primo que entro en el comedor.

- Lo se, gracias por hacerme entrar en razón.

- No dije nada que otros no te hubieran dicho. –dijo el sonriendole.

- Me dicen que el fin de semana viajaras a Hillwood ¿puedo ir contigo?

- Pues no ire el fin de semana –dijo el cansado sentandose en frente a Helga.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Pues Anton esta furioso con Iván y bueno nos culpo de sus desiciones, dijo que no eramos buenos amigos, ya lo conoces –dijo James tomando un vaso de Jugo – Así que cerro el trato y va a traerse a su gente, así que nos ha cedido toda la empresa con el hecho de no volver a negociar con el.

- Eso es genial –dijo Alan.

- Te dije que traera a su gente, nos quedamos solo con personal nuevo y el gerente era Iván así que tengo que irme esta noche si encuentro un vuelo, si hacemos sobrevivir el centro comercial pues pordemos independizarnos de los Pataki. –dijo el sonriendo.

- Eso es ilogico –dijo Helga curiosa – Tu eres Pataki.

- Bueno ya sabes a que me refiero, ya no dependeré de mi padre y Alan y yo iniciaremos nuestra propia empresa.

- Te acompañare –dijo Helga ignorando la perorata – ire a comprar algo de ropa esto me queda super grande, compra un boleto para mi –dijo poniendose de pie y besando a su primo, nos veremos mas tarde.

- ¿Qué le sucede? –dijo James al verla salir corriendo.

- No lo se, pero me da gusto –dijo Olga sonriendo.

Helga entro en la casa, Olga la había llamado, faltaban tres horas para su vuelo y tenía que volver para alistar sus maletas ella le había ayudado entró en la casa y escucho las risas en la cocina, al parecer estaban cenando allí dejo las bolsas en el suelo y cruzo el umbral, se detuvo ante el gran jarrón de porcelana que estaba frente a la escalera, ¿Por qué le llamaba la atención? Desde que había llegado le habia gustado, su primo le había dicho que su madre lo había comprado en China años atrás en su luna de miel, pero tenía algo en particular esta vez.

- Ya volví –dijo restandole importancia y todos la miraron sonriendo.

- Vaya Helga Pataki –dijo Alan – Casi ni te reconozco eres tu otra vez.

- Si soy yo –dijo ella – ¿Sabes cuanto me costo sacarme el tinte?

- Te ves fabulosa prima, estas lista debemos irnos en unos minutos.

- Ire a armar mis maletas no tardaré –dijo ella – ¿Olga esta bien que me marche?

- Mejor que bien si me prometes que serás feliz.

- Lo prometo. –dijo riendo – Compre un diario.

- Excelente, ven te ayudaré –dijo su hermana mayor saliendo de la cocina con ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Olga al ver que se detenía frente al jarrón.

- ¿Lo movieron?

- ¿Helga sabes cuanto pesa? Creo que esta en la misma posición desde la primera vez que vine aquí.

- Hay algo diferente –dijo ella, un flash brillo en sus recuerdos, su sueño, el jarrón hecho trizas y dentro las cartas.

- Ven vamos –dijo Olga subiendo las escaleras el ruido de porcelana rota la hizo saltar asustada.

- ¡Helga! James y Alan llegaron asustados y vieron a Helga con el gran jarron de porcelana china roto a sus pies, mirando todo el contenido que tenía dentro, cientos de cartas estaban por todos lados.

- ¿Pero que paso? ¿estas bien Helga?

- No fue un sueño –dijo ella mirando a su hermana.

- ¿De que hablas Helga? ¿Qué hacen todas esas cartas allí? Son para ti. –dijo Alan levantando una – ¿porque las guardas alli? – Olga se acerco y vio el remitente al igual que James, ambos conocedores de quien era ese Arnold y como había lastimado el corazón de la mas chica de las Pataki.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaban alli?

- Lo soñe –dijo riendo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a brotar.

- Vamos hay que arreglar tu equipaje, Alan recoge eso y ponlas en una bolsa, las leeras en el camino. – Los dos hombres las miraron subir y se quedaron en silencio.

* * *

Arnold entró en la oficina se sentía engañado, enojado, triste, había creído que ella era su amiga y ahora le decía eso, entonces Helga le habÍa escrito, era un tonto por creer que ella, pero ahora era muy tarde, volvió a recordar su sueño y le preocupo, ¿era acaso un presentimiento de esto que estaba sucediendo? El movimiento en la oficina le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno, al parecer hubo un problema con el Señor Harries dejo botado el trabajo y ahora todos los que vinieron de Londres tienen que partir a primera hora en la mañana se estan yendo todos.

- Pero y el trabajo, no podemos.

- Al parecer el nuevo dueño ya esta volando en estos momentos, pero quizás nos quedemos sin trabajo.

- Por el momento vuelve a tu puesto, reune a todos los que no tienen órdenes de marcharse en la oficina y llama a Gerald.

- Si Señor.

Arnold reunió a todo el equipo, llamo a Londres donde con pocas palabras le explicaron que tenía que hablar con los abogados y al día siguente estarían allí.

- Bien ¿que pasa? –dijo Gerald al ver a todos nerviosos.

- Bueno escuchen, al parecer la gerencia va a cambiar y eso significa que todo sera diferente, lo importante.

- ¿Van a recortar personal? – pregunto una mujer.

- No lo creo, pero les solicito que sigan trabajando como hasta ahora, el gerente llegará mañana, muchos se irán pues volveran a la matriz en Londres, los que deseen cambiar de trabajo pueden con toda libertard dirgirse a Recursos Humanos y los que no vuelvan a trabajar, el centro comercial y el restaurant debe continuar. Gracias. – Todos se marcharon de nuevo a su trabajo y Arnold camino a su oficina.

- ¿Estás bien amigo? Luces enfermo.

- Pues creo que bien –dijo sentandose en su sillón – Vengo del hospital.

- ¿Cómo sigue María?

- Bien ya despertó.

- Eso es genial, Phbs ha estado muy preocupada.

- Me terminó –dijo el – Fue lo primero que me dijo al despertar se marchara a Venezuela de nuevo.

- Amigo que pena, pero entonces, ¿Cómo estas?

- Creo que bien, nos estabamos engañando al estar juntos.

- Amigo quizas lo que debes hacer es sentar cabeza, olvidala, ella.

- ¿Phbs ha sabido algo de Helga?

- No después de su discusión –dijo el sabiendo que no le había dicho nada al respecto.

- ¿pelearon?

- Claro, Helga no le aviso de su compromiso y la llamo muy molesta, Helga y a sabes como es con tres palabras se disculpó y la invitó, pero mi mujer estaba muy dolida y bueno su embarazo no le ayudo, le grito un sinfín de cosas y colgo desde entonces no se llaman.

- Porque no me lo habías dicho.

- Bueno, tu parecías estar bien con María y Helga es mi amiga, pero ella decidio marcharse y rehacer su vida, ustedes bueno me interesan mas y si quieren no mencionarla yo no haré nada al respecto. Pero ¿por qué? ¿has sabido algo de ella?

- No, la soñe, soñe que tuvo un accidente.

- Con tanto estress no lo dudo amigo, pero no te preocupes vi a los Pataki esta mañana y lucen muy bien ya sabes son mis vecinos y no parecían preocupados sobre algun accidente, ademas Myriam suele hablar con Phbs y ya se lo hubiera comentado.

- Tienes razón –dijo el – Estoy demasiado cansado.

- Verás que pasando esto que ocurrió con María todo volverá a la normalidad y ya te buscaremos alguien que sane tu corazón.

- Con un amigo como tu que mas puedo pedir.

- No lo se, pero yo te pediré un aumento, ven tenemos que ver cuanto personal perderemos mientras llega el nuevo gerente.

* * *

Helga subio al avión en silencio y se sentó en su lugar mientras abrazaba con fuerza las cartas que tenía en los brazos.

- Prima piensas hablarme.

- ¿Sabes que Iván oculto todas estas cartas alli?

- Pero como lo supiste, digo ese jarrón pesaba casi cincuenta kilos.

- No me vas a creer, lo soñe.

- Pues que sueño tan real, dime no podrás soñar cual será la mejor inversión para… - el guardo silencio al ver la mirada asesina de su prima. – Era una broma y que harás ahora que ya viste que te escribió, mira todas tus lágrimas fueron en vano.

- Pues nada –dijo ella – seguire adelante, tiene una novia te lo dije ¿no? La conocí en Venezuela, además el hizo su vida allá y yo pienso arreglar la mía.

- Pero prima.

- Estaré bien, solo necesito que mi corazón deje de doler.

- Voy a estar contigo siempre.

- Gracias James.

- Ahora lee tu correspondencia yo voy a dormir –dijo el cerrando los ojos y colocandose los audifonos mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Helga abrio la bolsa y saco un sobre blanco, los sellos postales resaltaban en la esquina, acarició con suavidad la letra de Arnold y con cuidado abrió la carta.

_Querida Helga._

_No te imaginas, me acabo de marchar de Perú, bueno no hoy, hace unos días lamento no haberte escrito, mis padres no están aquí, pero los he localizado en Venezuela y no te imaginas hoy los vi por primera vez, no sabes lo que sentí al ver a mamá, estaba afuera de la casa, ella esta en una silla de ruedas tuvo un accidente terrible mi hermanita era muy pequeña cuando eso paso y bueno te dije tengo una hermana ¿puedes creerlo? Me detuve fuera de la casa y la vi leyendo un libro, en ese momento pensé en ti. Levanto la mirada y me sonrió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al verme. Me pregunto con voz temblorosa que era lo que necesitaba y le pregunte por ellos, llamó a gritos a mi padre y este salió de la casa, creo que no me reconoció, no como mamá. Quisiera poder explicarte todo con lujo de detalles como tu lo haces, pero no puedo hacerlo, no tengo tu arte de escribir, asi que solo te dire, fue maravilloso volver a verlos y verlos con vida. Mi hermana es muy agradable es un poco mas chica que yo, apenas acaba de cumplir catorce años pero es muy inteligente y ya es excelente en la cocina quiere ser chef, y es muy bonita como mi mamá._

_Ahora me encuentro en el hotel, mi cabeza iba a estallar, me sentía lleno de mil confusiones, quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado, he dejado mi dirección en Perú por si mis cartas llegan para que me las manden a un codigo postal de un amigo aquí, pero hace dias que no recibo nada de ti, espero saber pronto que estas bien, estoy preocupado por ti, no quiero saber que has vuelto a enfermar, si lo haces ire a darte un par de coscorrones y mil besos hasta hacerte salir de cama. Ya es de madrugada y se que mamá debe estar muy angustiada por mi desaparición, en unos días volveré a escribir, cuidate y no me olvides._

_Te amo princesa. _

Helga sonrió ante lo que la carta decía, en verdad lo había extrañado, miró la fecha y vio que era de casi cuatro años atrás, pensó en la maleta que llevaba en el guarda equipaje llena de cartas devueltas y sonrió tristemente, así era la vida, unos ganan otros pierden a ella le toco perder en el amor. Abrió otra carta y se sumergió en la lectura de cada una de ellas, esperando poder recuperar tan solo un poco de todo el tiempo que había perdido a su lado y que nunca mas podría recuperar, para ella lo único que era importante es que el fuera feliz con esa María si eso sucedía nada mas le importaría.

* * *

**Pues no se si les ha gustado, pero esta idea la tenía en mi mente desde que empece el capitulo anterior, bueno desde algunos atrás, es una mezcla de películas, series, música y deseos (obvio) se que muchos han tenido sueños que parecen tan reales y eternos que cuando uno se despierta parecen demasiado reales, eso quise mostrar y esperaba que algunos se dieran cuenta de esto por los detalles que intente poner como por ejemplo. **

**- Olga no dejaría ir a Helga aunque de eso dependiera su vida, es demasiado sobreportectora con ella y si era eso se iba con ella en el primer vuelo. **

**- Helga no es tan debil como para dejarse mangonear y maltratar por un hombre tonto, por mas deprimida que este es Helga. **

**- Arnold no maltrataría una mujer por mas ruin que fuera. **

**- Bob no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al ver a su hija en ese estado tan deplorable. **

**Y si se dieron cuenta y lo consideraron jajaja estamos en la misma frecuencia. **

**Así que espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, seguiremos viendonos hasta que decida poner el final, pero ahora si será un poco mas de tiempo porque tengo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucha tarea y tengo que practicar piano si no reprobare y será una mancha para mi expediente. **

**Besos y gracias por leer, que tengan un excelente fin de semana. **

**IRES **


	14. Palabras

**Bueno Señoras y Señores al fin después de una larga espera ha llegado el final, después de una crisis, mucho drama y un poco de azúcar ha llegado el fin. Mil gracias a todos por haberme acompañado en este fic, en cada capitulo y durante todo este tiempo. **

**Gracias a Letifiesta, a Rickhunter, a Mimi Star, Karlita Gatita, Hel201, Mari3304, Mafer Aceff, Paili, Citlalii, ****Paulinasheccid, Maria Paula, Danny, Rag´s, Princess By Poetry, Daty1 Yukihira Q, Yrazema, Sakura, Daniel Cosmo, Raqhu, Poppy Moore, Perse B.J. a cada uno de ustedes les agradezco sus comentarios y el que me acompañaron en cada capitulo. **

**Discleimer. Nada de esto me pertenece... **

**CATORCE**

**PALABRAS**

Helga descendió del avión y fue a recoger el equipaje mientras James marcaba un número telefónico, su primo por primera vez parecía nervioso por todo lo que le comentó este viaje o lo elevaba como empresario o perdía lo poco propio que tenía, suspiro y camino hacia una agencia de viajes donde rento un automóvil y lleno los papeles, camino despacio hacia su primo que colgo la llamada.

- ¿Qué tan mal estan las cosas?

- No estan tan mal, creo que podremos arreglarlo Alan y yo, mientras aun tengamos gente para trabajar.

- ¿quieres ayuda?

- No deseo recibir la ira de Olga en mi vida, me hizo jurar que no te metería en estos negocios, Alan me llamó hace un momento y me dijo que te programo una cita en dos horas en la Gazeta de Hillwood.

- Dos horas, debo ir a arreglarme –dijo ella mirando el reloj.

- Bueno vamos a rentar el auto y te llevaré.

- Mejor dicho yo te llevaré –dijo Helga enseñandole las llantas.

- Oye pero yo conduzco.

- No –dijo Helga riendo – Me llamaras cuando quieras que venga por ti.

Helga conducia en silencio mientras miraba las viejas calles de su ciudad y recordaba momentos inolvidables vividos con sus amigos, penso en Arnold y las cartas que leyo en todo el camino, no las terminó pero todas le decían una y otra vez "te amo" "eres todo para mi" y eso quizas le hubiera la esperanza debida pero el estaba a miles de kilometros, tenía una hermosa novia y la había olvidado. Intento borrar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en la conversacion de su primo y en la entrevista de ese día, eso le emocionaba, volvería a escribir, volvería a ser Helga Pataki.

- Si – dijo Alan – estoy llegando, un auto gris, claro los vere en la entrada. – y al decir esto colgo el telefono.

- Portate bien, llamame cuando te desocupes.

- Si mamá –dijo el besandola en la mejilla –suerte en tu entrevista.

Arnold colgo su movil y miró a su mejor amigo que lucia extremadamente preocupado.

- Ya esta aquí –dijo caminando hacia el exterior del edificio – Acaba de llegar de Londres.

- Espero que todo salga bien, me gusta mi empleo –dijo Gerald bajando las escaleras con el mientras veían un auto detenido afuera del corporativo y que hablaba con el conductor que arranco a toda velocidad mientras el se despedía. – Eso es saber correr. –dijo Gerald.

- Vamos tenemos mucho trabajo.

- ¿Señor Collins?

- A sus ordenes –dijo el rubio sonriendo – Y el es Gerald Johannsen, por favor llamame Arnold.

- Gracias soy James Bennet. – Se sorprendió al ver al rubio, lo reconocería en cualquier parte años atrás lo había visto discutir con su prima, después lo veía cada vez que entraba en la habitacion de Helga donde ella tenía una foto de el cerca de su cama. En verdad el mundo era un pañuelo.

- Creemos que las cosas van bien –dijo Arnold – Aunque los abogados parecen un poco malhumorados.

- Bueno vamos dentro –dijo James – Me dijo Alan que los abogados ya llegaron.

- Si estan dentro –dijo Arnold saliendo de su sorpresa – Te mostraremos todos los documentos.

Helga estuvo horas en la entrevista, le revisaron los papeles la entrevistaron varios editores y el presidente de la compañía.

- Bueno, te daré el trabajo aunque tienes poca experiencia, pero tus diarios de la escuela me muestran tu capacidad.

- Gracias.

- Estaras por ahora cubriendo los sociales.

- Muy bien –dijo ella emocionada.

- El trabajo será de doce horas y bueno el suelo es base, pero si te desempeñas correctamente podremos hacerte un aumento en tres meses, asi que espero que mañana te presentes a trabajar.

- Por supuesto.

Helga detuvo el auto fuera de su casa y sacó su manojo de llaves, no sabía si seguia teniendo la misma cerradura y al comprobarlo vio que si y entro en la casa.

- ¿Mamá?

- Helga –dijo su madre saliendo de la cocina. – Helga cariño ¿cuando llegaste?

- Hace un rato, tenía una entrevista y pense en llegar antes de ir pero me entretuve de mas y bueno llegue por un café y en el baño me di una manita de gato, ahora solo quiero irme a bañar.

- Muy bien, te prepararé algo de comer.

- Me vine con James y el esta ahora arreglando algunos asuntos con la compañía.

- Olga no me dijo nada.

- Quizas no se ha dado tiempo de llamarte, hay mucho trabajo en estos momentos y me imagino que esta apoyando a Alan.

- Tienes razón, bueno sube a bañarte, por cierto sabes que tu amiguita Phoebe es nuestra vecina.

- No lo sabía –dijo deteniendose a medio camino – Nunca me lo comentaste.

- Bueno se que tu y ella hablan y creí que te lo había dicho hace unos dos años se mudaron compraron la casa Paterson y viene de vez en cuando, espero que vayas a visitarla.

- Si eso haré –dijo ella subiendo su equipaje y acomodandolo en su vieja habitación.

Helga se sorprendió de ver su habitación tal y como la había dejado casi seis años atrás, su madre le había respetado su privacidad, se veía limpio el cuarto y la cama con sabanas limpias pero todo cada cosa seguía en su lugar, cerró la puerta y dejo la maleta sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado, en el buró estaba el viejo camafeo que fue parte de ella por mas de diez años y lo tomó con cariño para abrirlo y ver su contenido.

- Cabeza de balón estoy en casa. –dijo suspirando – Lamento que no estes aquí para invitarme un helado. – lo volvió a poner donde mismo y se dirigió al baño para darse una refrescada antes de descansar un poco de volver por su primo.

James estuvo encerrado con los abogados de la compañía Harries y los suyos por casi ocho horas, Gerald y Arnold continuaron el trabajo corporativo, Arnold realizando entrevistas para posibles candidatos que cubrieran las diversas vacantes y Gerald supervisando el control de cada uno de los diferentes establecimientos del centro comercial. Cuando la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió eran casi las siete de la tarde, todos se habían marchado con excepción de los dos amigos que charlaban y terminaban de revisar algunos papeles.

- Estoy agotado –dijo James mirandolos despues de despedir a todos los hombres. – Gracias por la comida.

- Pero ya debe tener hambre –dijo Gerald – Porque no vamos a la cocina a que coma algo.

- Se los agradezco estoy famélico.

- Los alcanzaré allá –dijo Arnold – Tengo que terminar de revisar esto.

- Muy bien viejo pedire algo para ti. – James y Gerald caminaron por los pasillos desiertos mientras el moreno explicada que departamento estaba en que oficina.

- Ha sido una excelente construcción la que has diseñado.

- Gracias, pero sobre todo por la confianza.

- Así que como van las cosas, todo bien.

- Si –dijo Gerald - ¿Cómo esta Helga?

- Bien. –dijo el sorprendido - ¿Cómo sabes que Helga y…?

- Bueno, tú me dejaste la carta para Arnold ¿no? Tengo excelente memoria para los rostros, ella y tu bueno, se fue contigo ¿no? –Gerald no recordaba cual era la relación entre el y Helga pero sabía que habia sido el la causa del rompimiento de su mejor amigo con su novia.

- Ya veo –dijo el castaño –Solía hablar de ti, de Phoebe y de Arnold.

- Fuimos viejos amigos.

- Pero ya no se hablan.

- El tiempo ha pasado –dijo el – Pero me da gusto saber que esta bien.

- Huele delicioso –dijo James cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, miró al moreno y pensó si debía decirle que Helga había vuelto, pero ella no le había dicho lo contrario, mejor se lo preguntaría a ella.

- Natalie –dijo el llamando la atención de la chef principal que al voltear se soprendio de ver a James al lado de Gerald.

- Hola –dijo ella sin poder apartar los ojos de James que le sonreía.

- Deseo presentarte a la chef Natalie Collins.

- ¿Collins? –dijo el mirando a la rubia, así que era ella, no podía negarlo era muy bonita, la causante de las lagrimas de su prima.

- Es el gerente James Bennet.

- Que gusto Señor, Alan me llamo para decirme que vendría le tengo la cena preparada.

- Gracias- dijo el – Espero que nos acompañe a cenar.

- Será un placer. Los llevarán a su mesa, ¿dime Arnold no vendrá?

- Bajara en un momento.

- Los alcanzo en un minuto, solo dejo todo listo aquí. – Ella les sonrió y los vio salir, no podía creerlo era demasiado guapo, Alan no le había dicho y suspiro emocionada.

Los cuatro charlaron sobre todo el trabajo, James estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que todo había avanzado y como solo esperaban al gerente para realizar la fiesta de inauguración aunque todo ya estaba marchando a la perfección no se había realizado ningun tipo de recepción y era necesario para poder adquirir nuevos empresarios que desearan invertir en ese corporativo.

- Pues podemos hacerlo este fin de semana.

- Me parece bien –dijo Gerald – Solo hay que fechar las invitacion y enviarlas, me hare cargo.

- Nat puede encargarse del banquete, es la mejor chef que he conocido.

- Vamos deja de alagarme –dijo golpeando el brazo de su hermano – No soy tan buena pero hago lo que es necesario.

- Hacen muy linda pareja –dijo James sonriendo y Gerald se rio fuertemente.

- Te lo dije amigo, si no lo aclaro yo todos piensan que ustedes son esposos. –dijo Gerald riendo.

- ¿No son esposos? –dijo James sorprendido - como te apellidas Collins creí.

- Somos hermanos –dijo ella- Lo se, soy mas hermosa y lista que él pero ni modo tiene que aguantarse.

- ¡vaya esto si es sorprendente! –dijo el – Alan nunca me dijo que estarías aquí con tu hermano, porque tu eres la recomendada de Alan ¿verdad?

- Si, ¿Cómo esta él?

- Excelente tiene una pequeña hija se parece mucho a mi prima. – Arnold miraba a su hermano, ¿acaso tenían un conocido en común? Recordo que su hermana le había dicho que un amigo suyo les habia conseguido el trabajo, quizas era él.

- Y como se llamaba la chica –dijo Natalie mientras partía un bollo - ah si Helga ¿Cómo esta ella?

- Bien. – Dijo James sin mirar a nadie mas, pero noto como el hermano de Natalie levantaba la cabeza y el moreno solo se concentraba en su plato.

- La última vez que la vi casi muere por una hormiga, me asuste tanto.

- Ella esta bien, Olga se asusto demasiado y bueno ella al recuperarse siguió con su trabajo y ahora esta escribiendo.

- Solía ser muy buena –dijo Gerald notando como su amigo lo miraba interrogante – Pues saludala cuando la veas – El teléfono de James comenzo a vibrar y el disculpandose lo contesto.

- Hola princesa.

- ¿Acaso no piensas llamarme?

- Bueno estoy cenando, ¿te gustaría venir?

- Gracias me encantaría conocer tu oficina, pero tengo algo bueno que contarte, tengo trabajo –dijo en un grito que escucharon todos en la mesa.

- Genial, disculpen por favor –dijo James poniendose en pie.

Uno de los meseros se acerco a Natalie quien disculpandose se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina, Gerald continuaba entretenido en su plato esperando la reacción de su amigo.

- Lamento decirte que tendras que aguantar escuchar hablar de Helga. –dijo Gerald suspirando al ver el silencio de su amigo.

- No se porque dices eso –dijo Arnold mirando la carta.

- Vamos viejo, no has hablado desde que escuchaste que Natalie la pronuncio y sabes que hablamos de Helga Pataki, pero debes saber que el la conoce y tu hermana la conoció en Venezuela asi que no puedes comportarte como lo estas haciendo, no cada vez que lo hagan, porque se van a dar cuenta que algo te pasa. -dijo al verlo taciturno.

- No estoy haciendo eso.

- Claro, por eso estas callado.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Me tomó por sorpresa, además ella me dejo muy claro que bueno, la perdí y no creas que le voy a preguntar dime como va el matrimonio de Helga a quien por cierto perdí por idiota.

- Puedes hacerlo, quizas te diga que es infeliz, o que no se caso, o que.

- Es realmente feliz con ese hombre con quien vive en Europa.

- Viejo deja pasar eso, ademas tu tambien estas un poco dolido por lo ocurrido con María.

- María no tiene nada que ver aquí.

- Como tu digas, pero quita esa cara, James es mejor y menos pomposo que Iván y deseo que podamos hacer buena amistad, así podremos no se, quizás buscar un mejor puesto.

- Eres incorregible –dijo mirandolo y despues viendo que su hermana y James regresaban a la mesa platicando.

James reía mientras miraba hacia la mesa donde los dos hombres hablaban al parecer de algun tema difícil y podía imaginarse cual era.

- Pero dime ¿cuando empiezas?

- De hecho hoy, por eso te llamo –dijo la rubia – Iba a ir por ti para que celebraramos juntos pero me llamo mi nuevo jefe, eso suena genial –dijo riendo – y me dijo que tengo que ir a un entrenamiento en D.C. así que tengo que estar a las diez y quiero llegar temprano así que viajaré hoy.

- ¿Hoy? Helga acabamos de llegar debes estar muy cansada, ¿en que te irás?

- En auto, quizás llegue en unas cuantas horas, te llamaré al llegar.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- Papá y mamá te esperan en casa, nos vemos en unos días y deja de repelar –dijo ella riendo. –Te quiero primito.

- Y yo a ti querida prima.

Los días pasaron lentamente convirtiendose en semanas, Arnold y James terminaban de revisar los reportes de la ultima semana de ventas y los comentarios que aun se hacian sobre la recepcion del centro comercial, todo el trabajo estaba en orden y James se estiro mirando al rubio que miraba una foto que el chico tenía en el escritorio, se puso de pie y se acerco a Arnold.

- Es una linda foto. –dijo el mirando la foto donde los cuatro amigos disfrutaban de un 4 de julio.

- Si, viejos recuerdos –dijo el rascandose la cabeza, el cabeza de balón agradeció que el teléfono de James comenzara a sonar, desde la cena el no la había mencionada y Nat tampoco era mejor así. Abrió una carpeta y suspiro, desde aquel día en el hospital no había dejado de soñar con ella, le preocupaba su salud, pero lo que mas le angustiaba era que en sus sueños ellos eran otra vez felices y compartían tiempo juntos una y otra vez, juegos que su mente le hacía y le obligaban a recordar aquello que le causaba un gran dolor en su corazón. Si tan solo las cosas se hubieran arreglado entre ellos, si hubieran tan solo quedado como amigos ahora no solo el, sino que Phbs llevaba las consecuencias pues desde hacia tiempo por lo que le dijo Gerald la oriental había perdido comunicación con la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

James miro su celular, su prima despues de tres semanas al fin se comunicaba con él, dejo un momento la conversación del teléfono de la oficina aparte y cogió la llamada.

- James tienes que encender el televisor –dijo Helga con un tono de urgencia.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Calmate y explicame, ¿Dónde estás?

- Trabajando, no tengo tiempo, de hecho voy a colgar, pero prendela en el canal 40. Besos te quiero. – el sonido del corte de la llamada saco de onda a James que miro a Arnold que leía el informe de las ventas.

- Arnold por favor, prende el televisor en el canal cuarenta tengo que terminar esta llamada.

Arnold le sonrió a James y se acerco a la mesita donde estaba el control remoto, desde que el gerente había llegado a la oficina era la primera vez que el televisor se encendía a él no le gustaba en comparación con Iván que todo el tiempo lo tenía prendido, movió la guía de canales hasta dar con el que le había solicitado, lo miro para decirle pero James estaba de espaldas contestando la llamada.

_"Muchas gracias por continuar con nosotros, gracias Luis por tu reporte, ahora le damos la bienvenida a nuestra nueva integrante que vendrá al estudio a darnos buena información, te dejo el lugar Robert. = Gracias Su –dijo otro comentarista – Y gracias por ganarme el dar la bienvenida, pues como decía su a partir de hoy y cada quince días nos estará acompañando una mujer espectacular que nos dará toda la información necesaria sobre las novedades literiarias a nivel mundial, su carrera como escritora va iniciado pero podemos decir que es un cometa Halley literario, dinos que tienes para nostros querida Helga=_

Arnold caminaba a su escritorio cuando una suave risa lo hizo detenerse, conocía ese sonido, soñaba con el cada noche y mientras estaba despierto lo podía escuchar en su mente se dio la vuelta y posó sus ojos en el televisor donde solo vió un ejemplar del libro que anunciaba la comentarista, Arnold dejo de escuchar, todo a su alrrededor se perdió solo podía verla, lucia fabulosa, su cabello era mas largo que la ultima vez que la vio en Venezuela y era rubia nuevamente, vestia causalmente con un sweter rosa y pantalones de mezclilla, el maquillaje en su rostro era suave pero le hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos.

_Gracias Helga te veremos en quince días, pues así es amigos recuerden que una ciudad que lee es una ciudad que avanza. Volvemos Su al estudio contigo. Gracias… _

Helga salió corriendo del estudio para ir por telefono que estaba en el camerino, la gente la felicito por el camino y fue detenida por su "jefa provisional"

- Bien hecho Pataki

- Gracias –dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- Te dejaron esta nota, ve por tu pase y te esperamos en quince días no llegues tarde te enviaremos los nuevos libros a tu oficina.

- Gracias nos vemos –dijo ella tomando su celular mientras esperaba una llamada la cual no llego, tomo su pase para la proxima vez y subió a su auto.

- James te encontraras con Betsy por no hacerme caso –dijo ella cerrando el puño mientras arrancaba a toda velocidad.

James se acerco a Arnold que miraba el televisor.

- ¿sucedió algo? Novedades en D.C.

- No nada –dijo el rubio – ¿Pongo las noticias? –dijo mientras su corazón latía rapidamente.

- Bien, Arnold necesito que localices a Gerald y a Natalie tenemos que arreglar lo del evento del Sr. Gonzalez.

- ¿Fue quien te llamó?

- Si, deja el televisor encendido.

El rubio camino por todo el centro comercial buscando a su mejor amigo, no podía dejar de pensar en Helga, ¿quizas debio preguntarle a James? Ese canal era local, entonces ella estaba en Hillwood un brote de esperanza brinco en su corazón y miro por todos lados como queriendo verla salir de alguna de las tiendas departamentales. Cruzo las puertas que daban al corporativo y se dirigó a las cocinas sin notar a la chica rubia que entraba echando chispas hacia el Hall.

- Hola –dijo Helga con su mejor tono a la recepcionista – Deseo ver a James Bennet.

- ¿Quién lo busca? –dijo la chica mirando a Helga.

- Helga Pataki y dile preciosa que me atienda en este mismo instante o ire yo a matarlo. –La secretaria miro a la rubia que parecia molesta y llamó a su jefe.

- Adelante la espera –dijo ella, Helga le sonrió pero no se movio de allí.

- Piensas decirme donde esta su oficina.

- En el tercer piso –dijo ella asustada.

- Gracias.

Arnold camino por el Hall de regreso con Gerald detrás y con varias charolas en las manos mientras se dirigían a la oficina del gerente.

- Gerald dime ¿Phbs a hablado con Helga?

- No viejo, ya te lo dije ellas se dejaron de hablar poco despues de su compromiso y desde entonces bueno Phbs la extraña pero no dice nada. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con ella? Amigo ya olvidala o preguntale a James como esta.

- La vi –dijo el rubio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

- En el televisor, al parecer trabaja en el canal 40

- Pero ese es local, ¿Esta en Hillwood?

- No lo se, debo ir al canal, ¿me cubres?

- Claro, pero no quiero que te ilusiones demasiado.

- Estoy bien –dijo el saliendo del elevador y mirando a la secretaria que estaba cerca de la puerta con cara de asustada.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Una mujer llego aquí gritando y ahora creo que esta discutiendo con el Señor Bennet, me llamo la recepcionista y me dijo que amenazo con matarlo.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Gerald sorprendido, ambos chicos abrieron la puerta para toparse con un James sonriente que miraba a una chica alta con una gorra y chamarra gruesa en medio de la habitación.

- NO PUEDO CREERLO, CINCO MINUTOS, NO DE HECHO FUE MENOS, PERO NO, NO PODIAS VER EL TELEVISOR EN ESTE TIEMPO

- Debes escucharme yo prendi el televisor, mira sigue prendido.

- DE QUE SIRVE QUE ESTE PRENDIDO, HE SI NO LO VAS A VER ESPERABA TU LLAMADA PERO NADA, TRES SEMANAS EN D.C. CAPACITANDOME PARA ESTO Y TU OCUPADOTE VERDAD.

- Perdoname por favor cariño, mira porque no vamos a comer y.

- ERES UN TONTO JAMES BENET PATAKI –dijo ella

- Creo que me gustaba mas tu otra personalidad –dijo el chico riendo haciendo enojar mas a Helga.

- AH SI, PUES ESTA ES MI VERDADERA PERSONALIDAD, ESTA ES LA VERDADERA HELGA Y CREEME NO QUERRAS VERME ENOJADA, ME VOY A CASA. – abrió su celular que estaba timbrando mientra su primo quería hacerla sentir mejor - ¿Hola?

- Pero Hel –dijo el poniendose de pie y notando a las dos personas que estaban en la puerta mirando soprendidos a la rubia que estaba congelada en la misma posicion que cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

- Ah chicos –dijo el –gracias por las muestras. Ven te presentaré aunque creo que ya los concoces –dijo el mirando a su prima que lo miro con dolor, mientras escuchaba a otra persona en la otra línea.

- Es un gusto verlos –dijo ella –Hola Gerald, Arnold –dijo sin mirar al segundo a los ojos – Es un gusto verlos pero debo irme. Nos veremos en casa James, me llamaron del trabajo –dijo la rubia saliendo de la oficina con el corazón a punto de estallarle.

- ¿Ella es? – pregunto Gerald esperando que le dijera que era otra cosa menos su esposa.

- Mi prima –dijo James suspirando – Y creo que esta vez si esta molesta.

Arnold atendió los pendientes de la empresa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la rubia que unas horas atrás había tenido delante y que de nuevo no dijo nada.

- James- dijo el mirando a su jefe – Si no hay mas pendientes puedo retirarme.

- Claro –dijo mirando al rubio – Por cierto, no se si tengas problemas pero invite a cenar a tu hermana, ¿esta bien?

- Pues –dijo el sonriendole – Claro – Arnold sabía que a su hermana James le gustaba mucho y le alegraba saber que el se había fijado en ella. – Nos vemos mañana.

Camino por las calles de su infancia, pensando en si ir a casa de los Pataki a buscarla, quizas a hablar con ella, Gerald había hablado con él sobre la suerte de verla de nuevo, así podría cerrar ese capitulo de su vida, pero ¿era lo que el quería? Ademas no sabía si vivia con sus padres o con su esposo en la ciudad, levanto la vista y se topo con el viejo restaurant donde ellos habían comenzado a ser novios, quizás un café le ayudaría a aclarar las ideas. Abrió la puerta y vio el restuarant lleno, todos estaban cenando disfrutando de la musica y el buen ambiente que tenía el local quizas alli no encontraría la paz que buscaba, no en ese momento. Cuando iba a salir la vio al fondo, en su vieja mesa, Helga removia el contenido de su bebida mientras parecia estar en otro lado menos allí. Se acerco a la mesa con ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla, frente a ella había otro lugar puesto, quizas tenía compañía.

Helga suspiro mientras removia el café, no podía creerlo apenas tres semanas y ya estaba sin trabajo, según su nuevo jefe no podían contratarla en esos momentos en el periodico y en la televisora continuaría con un trabajo provisional cada quince días para dar las novedades literarias pero sin un contrato fijo, ademas eso no era lo que ella quería. Quizás lo que debía hacer era irse lejos, a donde nadie la conociera, lejos de Londres, lejos de Hillwood, quizas a México o a España, pero donde pudiera empezar, donde no se topara con el cabeza de balón en cada esquina. Sonrió para si misma cuando lo vio en oficina de su primo se soprendió, no espera verlo allí pero mas aun no supo que significaba esa mirada en sus ojos, quizás la distancia y la falta de comunicación si menguaban el amor y todos los recuerdos, quizas ambos eran diferentes.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – pregunto una voz sacandola de sus cavilaciones, ella le sonrió y continuo con la vista en su bebida, pero al final ambos terminaban donde mismo, entonces no eran tan diferentes.

- Hola.

- Hola Helga –dijo el mirandola, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima era hermosa, mas de lo que la recordaba, buscaba palabras para inciar la conversacion pero no podia articular ninguna.

- Me da gusto verte, claro puedes sentarte –dijo ella levantando la mirada – Así que trabajas con mi primo.

- Si, no sabía que era el.

- Pero probablemente el si sabia que eras tu, ¿Cómo esta tu familia?

- Bien –dijo el – Felices de estar en la ciudad y mis abuelos parece que rejuvenecieron. Espero algun día los conozcas.

- Me dará gusto.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Cuándo volviste?

- El mismo día que James, volvimos por su trabajo.

- Ah –dijo el – Helga se que quizas no sea el momento pero debemos hablar.

- No hay nada de que hablar.

- Claro que si, debes escucharme –dijo el – fui muy estupido al no reconocerte aquella vez y.

- No tienes porque decir eso –dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza al recordar el dolor que le causo que el no la hubiera visto – Es normal.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Se que debí haber visto que eras tu –dijo el intentando no subir la voz pero necesitaba arreglar las cosas y ella no se prestaba, quizas mil veces hubiera preferido a la Helga violenta a esta que parecía insensible a la situación – Se que te dije que te.

- No lo digas –dijo ella - ¿Por qué no dejas las cosas así? El tiempo ha pasado, hemos madurado, hay otras personas en nuestra vida.

- Porque siempre estaras tu en la mía –dijo el.

- Mira cabeza de balón, ya es suficiente, decidí aceptar mi realidad y la tuya, porque insistes en esto, ya te he perdonado, ya me he arrepentido lo suficiente en mi vida, lo unico que deseo es que tu me perdones a mi y es todo, seamos felices cada quien con su vida.

- Pero porque nunca me das tiempo de hablar porque siempre tienes que ser tu la que diga la ultima palabra, fui un tonto al aceptar tu nota.

- ¿Mi nota?

- Si esa estupida nota de que ya no te escribiera, debi haberlo hecho, debi llamar a tus padres e ir a buscarte, pero siempre he sido demasiado cobarde.

- No eres cobarde –dijo ella – Pero Arnold porque quieres lastimarnos, el tiempo ya pasó hemos crecido, podemos ser amigos.

- No me interesa ser tu amigo –dijo el y vio que sus palabras nuevamente la lastimaban. – No quise decir eso.

- Esta bien –dijo ella abriendo su cartera y sacando un poco de dinero. – Mejor dejalo así.

- No –dijo el – Antes tienes que escucharme, se que no es una excusa pero nunca recibí tus cartas.

- Lo se –dijo ella – Ninguna de ellas, eso lo se.

- Entonces porque no me dejas explicar, se que me viste con.

- Porque –dijo ella – No puedo perdonarme que siempre desde niña dije que te amaba, dije que siempre serías la persona en mi corazon y mi vida y permití que una mala persona me convenciera de lo contrario, me deje llevar por sentimientos que no debería tener, Arnold no lo entiendes no soy una buena persona, así que lo mejor es que nos apartemos –dijo poniendose de pie y saliendo del restaurant, Arnold pago la cuenta y salió detrás de ella, corrió un poco para alcanzarla.

- Espera, espera, espera –dijo el deteniendola y notando que estaba llorando. – Porque no quieres hablar.

- Porque de que serviría Arnold, dime estas dispuesto a dejar todo por volverlo a intentar.

- Si –dijo el – ¿Que puedo dejar? No tengo nada.

- No puedes decir eso, ¿acaso no la amas?

- Pues- dijo el dandose cuenta hacia donde iba ella- que me dices tu ¿Lo amas?

- Ya no se que es el amor –dijo ella. Para de pronto verse capturada por los labios de él, la sensación era maravillosa, sus labios se encontraron mostrandole el amor que el sentia por ella, suavemente hablando sin necesidad de palabras. Ella se dejo llevar por la dulce sacudida que provocaba en ella los labios de Arnold, el frío los envolvía pero ninguno de los dos lo noto.

- Esto es –dijo el separandose de ella y juntando su frente a la ella. – Helga necesitas escucharme.

- No te escucharé, primero debes tu oír lo que tengo que decir, porque es necesario que te lo diga, porque despues no podre hacerlo –dijo comenzando a caminar y el a su lado – Debo aceptar que fui una tonta, porque siempre te esperé, espere cada carta que pormetiste enviar, cada carta que escribi era una carta de dolor, mientras menos me escribias yo mas lo hacia esperando romperte corazón con cada línea.

- Yo escribí.

- Lo se –dijo ella – Asi como yo a ti, pero se que mis cartas no las recibiste.

- Debes saber porque.

- Es lo de menos –dijo ella – lo que tienes que saber es eso, que mis cartas intaban decirte cuanto te ama y cuanto me lastimabas, al final, decidí dejar de escibir, pero nunca –dijo ella mirandolo – te dije que me dejaras de escribir.

- Pero entonces.

- No se –dijo ella – Cuando te vi en la boda, bueno fue no se, bueno quizás porque pude ver que estabas bien, no esperaba verte allí, según Alan iriamos de viaje a Perú a buscarte en fin tenía una lista de lugares donde podría enocontarte y lo que el nunca supo es que tu estuviste en la boda, pero cuando te vi sonreirle a esa mujer supe que te había perdido, quizas no porque la amaras –dijo al ver que el quería responder – Pero si porque ella estaba a tu lado en ese momento, al lado de tu familia, y yo no podía compartir ese momento contigo.

- Pero Helga –dijo el deteniendola- Debes saber que María y yo no eramos nada.

- No parecían eso.

- Vamos Helga eres mas lista que eso, no puedo negarlo desde que llegue allí María quiso salir conmigo pero no me interesaba, mi corazón le pertence a otra chica y eso se lo deje en claro cada vez que saliamos, para mi era una amiga, asi como Laila o Phbs. Fui a la boda con ella porque mi madre insitió no porque me gustara tu lo sabes, no soy fan de las fiestas y menos de una que me recordará que la mujer con la que quiero casarme me ha dejado de escribir y me saco de su vida.

- Todo fue un malentendido –dijo ella sonriendo – Y sabes todo fue mi culpa.

- Eso no es cierto, fuimos ambos.

- No –dijo ella – Yo recibi todas tus cartas –dijo ella con dolor – todas tus cartas estaban en mi casa, ocultas en un jarrón y nunca lo supe hasta hace poco.

- Entonces si las recibiste.

- El día que tomé el avión para aca las leí todas y me di cuenta que fui una tonta y que por eso te perdí, por orgullosa y por pensar que Iván sería la solución a todo y el simplemente fue el que lo arruinó.

- Helga sabes que podemos ser siempre amigos, a menos que tu esposo.

- ¿Esposo? Yo no tengo esposo.

- No te…

- ¿Casaste? No Arnold, cancele todo, no podía hacerle eso a él era un buen amigo y terminamos la relación, bueno yo a él y cuando vino acá creo que se fugo con alguien.

- Tu prometido era ¿Iván?

- Si, Ivan Harries.

- Vaya –dijo el – Entonces no estas casada.

- No –dijo ella – Ahora que hemos arreglado las cosas, me da gusto saber que seremos amigos, quizas algun día nos volvamos a ver.

- ¿Pero a donde vas?

- Lejos –dijo ella – Nos vemos -dijo ella separandose de él.

- ¿En verdad te irás?

- Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya te dije todo lo que necesitaba decir, hemos arreglado la situacion, es momento de dejar que nuestros corazones sanen.

- Pero, ¿Por qué te vas?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Arnold? Tu estas con comprometido con ella, mi corazón no resistira de nuevo amarte como te amo y verte con otra persona, y lo mas triste es que te perdi por mi orgullo, pero no pienso ser la causa de que rompas tus promesas.

- Helga, mi amor –dijo tomandola de la mano y acercandola a él – Yo no estoy comprometido con ella, es cierto salimos un tiempo pero ella, bueno se marcho a Venezuela , pero lo hice porque soy un tonto, quise cubrir mi dolor de tu perdida con ella, pero no es justo ni para ella, ni para mi.

- Entonces tu no.

- No cariño, mi corazon sigue siendo tuyo, solamente tuyo y nunca mas te dejaré ir.

- Arnold yo, siento todo esto, si hubiera recibido tus cartas me habria dado cuenta que era una tonta, pero me dolio saber que no leiste ni una de mis palabras.

- Pero si tu quieres aun puedo hacerlo –dijo el abrazandola – tenemos toda la vida por delante. Esta vez Helga Pataki no te dejaré ir.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto?

- Si es necesario mañana mismo me casaré contigo. – dijo besandola en los labios mientras suaves copos de nieve caian sobre ellos dando inicio a una nueva temporada de navidad que para nada sería fría y solitaria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS.

- Vamos Phbs –dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta de la casa de la oriental mientras llevaba un pastel en las manos ya que Phbs con su segundo embarazo parecía que explotaría con cualquier esfuerzo.

- No Helga Pataki, escuchame bien ya te lo perdone hace años cuando me sacaste de tu vida esta vez no.

- Por favor –dijo la rubia colocando el pastel en la mesa llena de regalos. – Es algo muy importante y solo tu puedes ayudarme, desde aquella vez que casi me das en la cara con la puerta me di cuenta de que lo que hice fue un error pero que quieres estaba mal.

- En eso tienes razón –dijo ella mirando a su mejor amiga.

- Ven entonces –dijo Helga jalandola al interior de la casa y encerrandose en el estudio.

- ¿Qué pasa? Otro viaje de trabajo, no creo que Arnold quiera que.

- No es eso, de hecho ya renuncie –dijo ella – Aunque Arnold no lo sabe.

- ¿Cómo que renunciaste?

- Si – dijo ella mirando a su mejor amiga que se sentó en el sofa. – de hecho el viernes, mi jefe no quería pero ya es necesario.

- Bueno Helga ahora si estoy preocupada, piensas volverte a marchar al extranjero llevandote a tu esposo contigo.

- No –dijo riendose la rubia.

- Entonces.

- No me lo vas a creer, pero con esto se que me perdonaras todos mis errores pasados.

- Creeme no tienes tanta suerte.

- Eres cruel –dijo ella riendose mientras veía a su mejor amiga ansiosa por lo que le contaría. –Está bien te lo diré. Pero prometeme que no le dirás a Arnold.

- Si es por el trabajo no se lo diré es tu problema.

- No es eso –dijo ella acercandose a su oído y contandoselo en secreto.

- HELGA EN VERDAD – dijo gritando mientras la abrazaba – CUANDO TE ENTERASTE, ESTO ES MARAVILLOSO.

- ¿Qué es maravilloso? – Pregunto Gerald que acababa de entrar en compañía de Arnold a la casa.

- Nada mi cielo, la fiesta –dijo ella riendo – Trajeron lo que faltaba.

- Si –dijo el mirando a su esposa. - ¿Cómo te sientes, no estas muy cansada? –dijo el moreno.

- Para nada- -dijo riendo – estoy fabulosa, pero ven Helga debemos seguir platicando.

- Si, hola mi cielo –dijo besando a su esposo en los labios que la vio marcharse de la mano de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Quién diría que al final tu y Helga tendrían su final feliz? – pregunto el moreno.

- Agradezco cada día eso –dijo Arnold sonriendo. – Aunque debo decirte que la veo diferente.

- ¿Diferente? En que forma.

- Pues, no lo se, parece que hay algo entre los dos como un secreto y me siento algo confundido esta demasiado feliz ultimamente.

- Vamos viejo, sigue siendo ella, aunque exteriormente ha cambiado sigue siendo la misma Helga Pataki que me hacia temblar en la primaria.

- No era tan mala.

- Por supuesto –dijo el riendo – Vamos los invitados estan llegado.

Arnold se acerco a su esposa que miraba a los invitados darle sus regalos al cumpleañero, Arnold la abrazo por la espalda mientras veian a sus mejores amigos reir con los padres de otros niños.

- ¿Estas bien cariño?

- Perfecta –dijo ella riendo – Vamos a caminar.

- Pero la fiesta esta por empezar –dijo Arnold.

- No hay problema ya he hablado con Phbs.

- Vamos –dijo el tomandola de la mano y saliendo de la casa. Los dos caminaron en silencio y cruzaron las viejas calles hasta llegar al viejo restaurant que era parte de su vida y de cada suceso importante para ellos.

- Te invito un café –dijo ella entrando en el local donde se sentaron en la vieja mesa de siempre.

- Helga siento que algo te sucede.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Debo preocuparme?

- Si –dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos – Arnold debo confesarte algo, desde hace unas semanas hay otra persona en mi vida.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Primero creí que bueno, estaba equivocada, pero poco a poco se ha convertido en alguien muy, muy importante para mi y debo decirte que lo amo.

- Helga yo –dijo el mirandola preocupado, vio en sus ojos que ella le decía la verdad – ¿y desde hace cuanto sucede esto?

- Dos meses –dijo ella – recuerdas el último viaje hace tres semanas.

- ¿Allí lo conociste? Y dime lo amas, Helga debes pensar…

- Espera –dijo ella cambiando su mirada por una entre risa y pregunta – Creo que me estas malentendiendo.

- Espero que si –dijo el tomandola de la mano – Helga no se que es lo que me quieres decir pero, si tienes dudas sobre nosotros podemos arreglarlo.

- No tengo dudas sobre nosotros, porque crees eso.

- Me acabas de decir que conociste a alguien.

- Yo no te dije que conocí a alguien eso tu lo interpretaste yo dije que hay alguien mas en mi vida.

- ¿Y no es eso?

- Crees que te engañaría –dijo ella riendo – Arnold te amo demasiado y lo he hecho por años como para irme con el primero que me coquete, ademas mucho me ha costado estar contigo para dejarte ir para otra persona.

- Entonces.

- No lo entiendes Arnold, mira –dijo ella – Tengo una foto de esa persona especial para mi – abrio su bolsa y saco un sobre, Arnold lo abrió con cuidado y vio el papel incredulo y despues miro a su esposa.

- ¿Seré papá?

- Si –dijo ella riendo – me acabo de enterar durante el viaje, como acabo de volver no te lo había dicho.

- Eres maravillosa –dijo el besandola – Te amo Helga.

- Y yo a ti amor. – El la beso suavemente pues en esos momentos su felicidad era mayuscula, sabía que siempre tendrían problemas y diferencias, pero ambos habían aprendido que con el dialogo y mucho amor todas las cosas podrían solucionarse, el hecho era que ambos estuvieran dispuestos a salvar la situación.

**Gracias de verdad a todos, por sus reviews por sus lindos comentarios en cada capitulo fueron de gran animo para escribir, los quiero y les dejo mil besos, que su vida este llena de puras cosas buenas.**

**Besos **

**Ires**


End file.
